


Compass

by pugoata



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Maybe eventually some smut, RoadTrip!, Some angst, Soulmates, actually yeah there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugoata/pseuds/pugoata
Summary: AU: Yang's never been the kind of person to pick up hitchhikers, but most hitchhikers don't end up in the middle of the desert with no water. Blake might as well have been dropped there by aliens.You can come as far as you want with me. Maybe we'll find our way home.





	1. Chapter 1

_If you don't stop, your life will pass you by._

Why did the voice in her head have to be so fucking dramatic?

Keeping one eye on the road, Yang kept an eye on the figure that was getting closer. She could have been a mirage. This chick wasn't dressed for hitchhiking. She wasn't dressed for the desert, either. She was holding a pair of heels in one hand and sticking out a desperate thumb with the other. This wasn't an interstate; Yang couldn't even begin to think how long she'd been waiting for someone to drive by. As much as her brain wanted to call this girl out for being a dumbass for wearing such a strappy crop top out here, she couldn't bring herself to even think it.

Yang ground the truck to a halt, then slid across the bench seat to unlock the door.

The girl-- no, the _woman_ was slightly red-faced as she clambered in. But even red-faced, this chick was _gorgeous_. Yang was glad her aviators hid her stare while she pulled herself together. 

“I hate to ask, but do you have any water?”

Yang nodded, reaching behind her to the large pack of water bottles. “Y'know, if you plan on being outside in a fuckin’ desert, you should have at least prepared for it.”

An annoyed expression crossed her face, but Yang could sense mild embarrassment. If she hadn't been glowing with a burgeoning sunburn, it would _definitely_ have been embarrassment. She took the water bottle somewhat stiffly.

“If I'd planned on it, I would have.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Car break down or something?”

“Something like that.” The woman angled herself in front of the air conditioning and for a moment, her face showed nothing but utter bliss. It lasted all of two seconds before she was looking at Yang, wary.

“I guess I won't judge too much, then,” Yang replied with a small grin, willing this woman to _relax_.

Yet there were no signs of any broken-down cars. Yang was curious, but didn't ask. The woman was chugging her water, downing it before they even reached the speed limit. Yang pulled her left leg underneath her, assuming a more comfortable driving position. Her eyes flicked over to the other woman, trying to see if she was going to say anything about Yang's barefoot driving habits, but she had already turned, digging around for another water bottle.

“Make yourself at home,” Yang remarked dryly. The woman's golden eyes darted up to Yang, abashed. 

“Sorry. I'm just really thirsty.”

Yang waved an arm. “No worries. How long have you been out there?”

The woman shrugged. “A few hours, I guess.”

“Shit. In that getup?” Self-conscious, the woman folded her arms over her exposed stomach. “If you're not bright red tomorrow, you owe me a drink.”

“Joke’s on you. No cash. So if you're the kind of person who picks up hitchhikers to rob them, I'm sorry to say that I'm nothing but a disappointment.”

Yang wanted to say, _That's not it at all, I don't usually pick up hitchhikers_ , but she couldn't form the words around the wad of gum in her mouth. Or maybe it wasn't the gum. The moment passed, and Yang was glad she said nothing. The song changed, and the cat ears on the woman's head twitched.

“ _I've Got A Name_ ,” she mused. Yang chanced a look at her. She looked thoughtful. 

“Do you?” Yang asked. The woman gave a low chuckle. Goosebumps ran up Yang's neck. It was like listening to church bells, the way they shuddered through her whole body and hit some sort of nerve in her soul. 

_Shit._

“The song. _I've Got A Name._ ”

“For real? You like Jim Croce?” That caught Yang off-guard. This woman didn't seem the type, with her high heels and sophisticated demeanor. She shrugged a shoulder.

“My mom did. She always listened to this kind of music.”

Yang noted the past tense, but left it alone.

“But you know the song.”

The woman finally looked over and gave Yang a small smile. “Word for word.”

“I'm Yang,” she said suddenly, taking her eyes off the road long enough to look into those golden eyes. “I'm assuming you've got a name, too?”

“Bold assumption.” The woman's smile never faltered. “Blake.”

Yang looked back to the road, hoping the heat didn't show on her cheeks.

_Your life will pass you by, huh?_ she thought.

“So, where are you headed, Blake?” Yang asked, tasting the name on her tongue. It sounded right, she decided. It felt natural on her lips. Blake's smile faded and she gave that one-shoulder shrug again.

“Not really sure yet. What about you?”

“Vale.” Blake's dark eyebrows shot into her bangs.

“That's like… on the other side of the country.”

“I'm road tripping.”

“Alone?”

The words slipped out of Yang's mouth before she could stop them. “Not anymore.”

To her relief, Blake laughed. “For now, anyway.”

An easy silence fell, listening to Croce crooning _Moving me down the highway, rolling me down the highway, moving ahead so life won't pass me by_.

Yang wondered for a moment if he'd ever stopped moving long enough to pick up a hitchhiker.

“Are you hungry?” she asked Blake, cursing her bad manners for not thinking of this sooner. If Blake had been out for hours, she had probably missed lunch. “I've got a bunch of road trip snacks back there.”

“I saw your box of Gushers,” Blake commented with a smirk. “What are you, eight?”

“Twenty-three, thanks for asking, jerk. Now you’re officially not allowed to touch ‘em.”

Again, Yang wanted to bite her tongue after her quip, but Blake made that laugh again. _It was worth it if it made her laugh_ , Yang thought, feeling relieved, and strangely pleased, once more.

All defiance, Blake reached into the box and grabbed a small packet. She crinkled the foil wrapper. “What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of this pack of _Gushers_.”

Yang burst out laughing. “Fine. I’ll let you win this one, Blake.”

She just loved how that name felt in her mouth.

The camaraderie that settled between them was bizarre. Yang got along with almost everyone, true, but with Blake… it was _natural_. It might have been eerie if it wasn't so damn _pleasant_. She watched Blake out of the corner of her eye as she forced herself to eat her prize. Blake was grimacing with each chew and Yang had to fight back a snort of laughter. 

“I hope it was worth it,” she teased, pointing to the plastic bag she used for trash. Blake dropped the empty packet in.

“Absolutely. Victory is sweet. _Too_ sweet, in this case, but sweet all the same.”

“I like a girl who doesn't back down from a challenge,” Yang replied with a toothy grin.

A strange look passed over Blake's face, and for the first time, Yang sensed some kind of chasm between them.

“Right,” Blake said, sounding distant. “Uh, can I have some of those crackers back there?”

“Help yourself.”

“Thanks, Yang.”

If she liked the way Blake's name sounded, hearing her say her own was even better.

Yang let silence fall so Blake could eat in peace. She turned the volume up a little, trying to relax with the James Taylor that was playing. But how could she relax when she felt Blake's eyes on her? She knew she was imagining it; every time she looked over, Blake was staring at the passing cacti. Yang shook out her blonde hair, sweating a little despite the cold air.

Blake didn’t seem to want further conversation, so Yang let the silence hang. She didn’t want to pry into a stranger’s business, and besides, the smaller woman looked tired. It could have been from the hot sun or the dehydration, but Yang noticed every time Blake made an abrupt movement, as if staving off sleep. When they pulled into a gas station a couple hours later, Blake pulled her heels back on. Again, Yang could feel those eyes studying her as she pulled up to a pump.

“So, you're road tripping to Vale… in a truck.” Blake's words were even, almost not trying to be critical. Yang shrugged, pushing her shades up as she stepped out of the truck. 

“This truck's my baby. I'd drive her to hell and back,” she replied cheerfully. Her friends (and especially her dad) had given her enough shit about going cross-country in this thing that she wasn't even offended by Blake’s tone.

Blake hopped out of the truck and stretched.

“Is this where you want me to drop you off?” Yang asked, crossing over to the passenger side while her tank filled. Blake considered, then shook her head.

“If you don’t mind… maybe the next town. This one doesn’t seem to have much in it.”

“I don’t mind.” Yang looked over and dared a wink. She had hoped Blake would smile, but she startled that Blake only stared.

“Your eyes,” Blake said, surprised. She leaned closer, peering into Yang's face. She tried to fight off a blush, but knew she was failing. Blake was so _close_. “You've been wearing those sunglasses this whole time. You've got beautiful eyes.”

And she gave up hope of getting rid of her blush. 

“Uh… thanks?” Yang tried to play it cool, but knew she was failing. “I like yours, too.” She winced. She sounded stupid.

Blake only smiled. Seeing it head-on was different that sneaking peeks of it out of the corner of her eye. It was a smile for _her_ , Yang thought with an odd sense of triumph.

“I’ll be right back. Restroom.” Blake turned on her heel, leaving a gaping Yang in her wake.

She probably looked like an idiot, standing there until she heard the pump stop filling. She blinked, shook her head, and tried to find her equilibrium. Blake had completely fucked it up and Yang had no idea where she stood anymore.

_Freefall_. That was a good word.

“So… you were just out in the middle of the desert,” Yang said when they were back on the road. “No food, no water, no fuckin’ _sunscreen_ , and no cars for miles. Y’know, I’m beginning to think that you must have fallen from heaven or something and--”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Is this supposed to be a pickup line? And you’re going to tell me I’m an angel or something?”

Yang blew her lips, amused and a bit embarrassed. “Absolutely not. There’s a strip of road a little ways from here called the _Extraterrestrial Highway_ , y’know. There’ve been a lot of UFOs spotted in the area over the years.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m an alien?”

“You could be!” Yang narrowed her eyes. With Blake’s compliment in mind, she had taken the sunglasses off for a while. “Are you here to abduct me?”

“You’re the one with the truck, dumbass.” It looked like Blake was trying to suppress a smile and failing miserably. “If anyone’s getting abducted, I’m sure it’ll be me.”

“So _I’m_ the alien now? Damn, first you steal my Gushers and now I’m an alien. For a hitchhiker, you’re pretty ungrateful.”

“And for a roadtripper, you’ve made a few questionable decisions.”

“Such as?” Yang found herself trying to hide her own smile.

“Well, the truck can’t be good on gas. And then you picked up a hitchhiker…”

“Oh, shut up for a sec.” Yang cranked the volume. “This is my _jam_!”

Blake listened for a moment, then burst out laughing as Yang started singing along with the instrumentals. “ _Africa_ is your jam?”

“Shhh!” Yang held up a finger and started singing the verses, tapping the steering wheel in beat with the drums. She felt drunk. It wasn’t just the enjoyment of the song. The way Blake’s laughter punctuated the song, off-beat, was making her almost giddy. She was aware Blake was bobbing her head in time, eyes on Yang through it all.

When the instrumental break came on, Yang started making “da-na-na” and “doo-di-doo” noises with whatever those fucking instruments were. This was the hard part. She always got too out of breath and came in late on the refrain.

But--

“ _Hurry, boy, she’s waiting there for you!_ ” Blake sang.

Yang almost missed the next entrance. She rounded her wide eyes on Blake, who was giving her a sly smile.

They finished the song together. It had been a while since Yang had gotten to rock out to this song with Ruby, but Blake was a lot more in-tune. For some reason… singing it with Blake was just _better_. They found a balance with the rest of the song easily, slipping into a natural, impromptu duet. Yang was out of breath by the end after singing along with the final instruments.

“Holy shit!” she yelled, laughing. “ _Fuck_ , that was awesome.”

For a split second, Blake’s expression was free, open. For that second, she wasn’t hiding behind a wall and Yang could see eagerness, joy, thrill.

It was fucking beautiful.

Smoothly, Blake slid her features back into that mysterious, somewhat aloof default. But it didn’t fool Yang. She knew what Blake kept inside now.

And it was beautiful.

“You've got a good voice,” Yang told her, wanting more than anything to see that openness again. Blake only gave a small smile and shrugged. 

“It could be worse, I guess. And _Africa_ isn't really the kind of song to demonstrate how good or bad I am. But _you_ were _screeching_.”

“Puh-lease, it wasn't that bad! I _have_ to be loud whenever I sing that one. Or at least, I always did so I could drown out Ruby.”

“Who's Ruby?” Blake reached behind her for another water bottle. 

“Mind passing me the jerky while you're back there? Ruby's my little sister.” As Blake handed her the bag, Yang hesitated. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

She wasn't sure if hitchhiker etiquette extended to personal questions, but she found herself wanting to know _more_ about the stranger in her truck. The look Blake had, so briefly, worn had felt so intimate. There was a thread between them that Yang could sense, but could not see. She was probably crazy for even thinking that, but Yang couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

“Only child.” The finality with which Blake replied felt like a slap. There was no room for any further questions, and Yang's heart sank a little. Maybe she _had_ overstepped her bounds. She had to remind herself that she was nothing but a ride to this person, regardless of how well they got along. 

She carefully avoided Blake's eyes, but _knew_ the other woman was looking at her. After a moment, Blake sighed.

“I'm sorry. I'm not really good for conversation.”

Yang could have pointed out _No, we were talking fine just a few minutes ago, we were laughing, you have a great laugh, something clammed you up._ But she couldn't say any of _that_.

“No worries. I'm not really good for it, either. I usually end up talking too much,” was what she said instead. 

“You do seem the type,” Blake commented. Just like that, that ease had returned. Banter was safer than getting personal, it seemed. 

So Yang indulged for a while. “Wow,” she muttered. “I didn't think aliens were _rude_.”

That was enough to make Blake smirk.

As the sun began to set, Yang was less and less sure about where she stood with Blake. They weren't passing through any major cities, and she could tell Blake was becoming more agitated. This wasn’t a hitchhiker, Yang thought. Somehow, Blake had been dropped into it and had no idea what she was doing. She could practically smell the fear as Blake scrutinized every sign they passed by. Her gears were working hard.

“I honestly have no idea what to do,” she admitted at last, not looking at Yang. She stared off into the blooming darkness on the horizon. “I just… don't know where I should go. I don't _know_ anyone.”

Yang chewed her lip. “Do you… have any friends? Family?”

Blake didn't respond. She just stared out the window, her jaw set. Her eyelids hung heavy, and Yang still caught her making strange, jerking movements every so often, presumably to keep herself awake. She was much more tired than she was letting on.

“Do… you want to keep riding with me?”

Blake's head snapped over to Yang. “I'm not asking that.”

“Are you going to go back to walking barefoot through the desert, then?” Yang asked, trying to sound more amused than she really felt. “Because I don't mind.” She paused, then added, “I was actually going to pull over in the next town. I need to stop at Walmart, then I'm going to get a room for the night. I'm pretty beat.”

The tightness of Blake's muscles made Yang think of… well, a _cat_. None of what she had said was true, of course. Her dad had given her some money for hotels, but Yang had been happy to sleep in the truck. It was cheaper and less of a hassle. But Blake was practically oozing with anxiety. Yang had always been a natural caretaker; she'd been that to Ruby for most of her life. It was a role she was comfortable with, and the hours she'd spent with Blake indicated that she needed _some_ one who could give something like that. 

Yet she'd also sensed Blake's pride. She needed to tread carefully. 

“I don't mind sharing a room,” Yang said, keeping her tone casual. “It's just as cheap to get a room with two beds. And I'm pretty sure you won't kill me in my sleep.” She winked. “You've had hours to do that already.”

Yang knew she'd won when Blake's shoulders sagged-- for just a moment-- in relief. Blake's face was carefully neutral.

“I don't want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing if I offered it.”

“I'll come up with a plan tomorrow,” Blake insisted. Yang nodded.

“Of course.”

Blake didn’t look Yang in the eye for the rest of the drive that evening. It saddened Yang, but she didn’t push. The situation was too delicate. Blake might as well have been made of glass; one hard tap and she’d shatter. Instead, Blake busied herself. Despite claiming to have no money, she pulled out a thin wallet, pulling out several different cards and rifling through them. Yang feigned disinterest.

“You wanna come in?” Yang asked as she parked. Walmarts in any part of the world were a gloomy affair, but it was pretty obvious that this one was the life’s blood of this small town. Though it was small by Walmart standards, it was pretty busy. Yang didn’t actually _need_ anything, but she could make herself look busy. It was all only a pretense to grab a few travel-sized essentials that Blake might need. _And some fuckin’ aloe_ , Yang thought. She winced at the site of Blake’s bare, red shoulders. Small blisters were starting to form in bumps on her skin.

“I’ll come. Maybe _one_ of my cards hasn’t been closed,” Blake remarked, her voice all acid. She looked at Yang, then grimaced, as if she’d said something she shouldn’t have.

Yang didn’t ask.

While Blake darted off to an ATM, Yang ambled down the aisles, hunched over a cart. The fluorescent lights were too much after the soft colors of twilight. _Everything_ about this stupid store was too much. As she walked, she dropped items in her cart seemingly at random. Shaving cream (which she needed anyway), disposable razors, hand lotion… then a toothbrush. Toothpaste. Deodorant. What else was she supposed to get someone who had absolutely nothing?

Aloe, sunscreen, ibuprofen… She knew that Blake was going to be hurting the next morning. Yang was somewhat religious about sunscreen, but she’d gotten blisters from sunburns before. She didn’t know if Blake knew what she was in for, so it was best to be prepared.

_What’s even the point if she leaves in the morning?_ a part of her wanted to ask, but she quashed the question without a second thought. When Blake left, she could just take it all with her. God knows she’d need it.

“What’re you doing?”

Yang looked up from reading the back of the aloe bottle. “Shopping. Any luck?”

“I think he forgot that this account existed.” Blake must have been emboldened from Yang’s lack of questions before, because she seemed freer with her tongue now. “There wasn’t much left in it, but it’s enough to get a change of clothes.” She held up a purple t-shirt and a pack of underwear. “Not exactly Victoria’s Secret, but as long as they get the job done…”

“Hey, I could give a fuck. You could wear pajamas all day and I wouldn’t care.” She offered Blake a smile to hide the cloud that was forming in her mind. Someone had closed Blake’s cards, she thought darkly. She was putting together a somewhat sinister picture: someone was in control of whatever money Blake had. She was willing to bet that whoever did that had something to do with dropping her off in a desert with no phone, food, or water.

“What’s that?” Blake asked as Yang set the aloe down in the cart.

“Aloe. You’re, like… _really_ sunburned.”

Blake shrugged her red shoulders and looked away. “I’ll be okay. You don’t need to get that.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “In the morning, you’re going to sacrifice a live animal in thanks that I got it at all.”

“Fine. I can pay for it, then. And…” Blake’s eyes narrowed, taking stock of the rest of Yang’s cart. “No. I’ve got this.”

“Do you?” Yang folded her arms. “Last I heard, someone closed your credit cards. Sure, you could pay for this, and then what?”

“I’ve _got_ this,” Blake said, her voice low. It was almost a growl. Yang blinked.

“Seriously. Don’t _worry_ about it,” Yang told her, trying to stop the exasperation from finding its way into her words. “This isn’t even twenty bucks. But tell you what, when you get wherever the hell you’re going, you can Venmo it to me or something. You can buy your own clothes if you want, but I’ve _got_ this.”

The rush that Yang felt at seeing the fiery glint in Blake’s eyes couldn’t be explained. It was almost _reassuring_ to see such a look of venom. Whatever Blake had dealt with, it hadn't broken her.

“Fine,” Blake replied in a clipped voice. “I'll meet you at the truck.”

Yang had a moment of doubt after Blake left her standing there. Had she pushed too hard? It wasn't like she had a _choice_ , she thought angrily. Blake was being frugal enough that she might not have been able to afford any of this, anyway. She could only hope that Blake wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

But… she probably should have asked first. There was clearly a lot that Yang hadn't thought through when it came to Blake. Had she been so focused on _helping_ that she didn’t pick up an essential cue? She could only pray that it hadn't fucked up whatever relationship they were trying to make. She sighed, then headed toward the checkout.

When she got back out to the truck, Blake was already there, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans.

“I'm sorry,” she said before Yang could open her mouth.

“It's okay. Really. I should have asked first.” She tossed the bag into the bed of the pickup, then turned all of her attention to Blake. The other woman looked fidgety.

“I just… I've had… _people_. Doing things for me for so long that… I don't know.” Blake shook her head. Yang stepped closer. She wanted to touch Blake's shoulder, to _comfort_ her, but didn't want to mess with the raw skin, nor with whatever Blake’s personal sensitivities were. It seemed like she’d already done that once.

“I want to help,” Yang told quietly. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Blake was shaking her head again. “I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just… hate being so, like… _helpless_ , or something.” She inhaled, held it, and blew it out slowly. “I got into a fight with my boyfriend. We were heading to Vacuo, and he was just… being a jerk. So he stopped the car and made me get out. He's done that before, but it was the first time he never came back for me.”

Yang's stomach lurched. “He just… _ditched_ you? In a fucking desert?”

“He always came back.” Blake's voice was soft. “I didn't think he'd really left. He's done this to me before, if he wants me to _think_ about something or if he’s mad… I didn't think he would have left me for _dead_. He's an asshole, but not a…”

“Murderer?”

Yang could consider herself fortunate that she'd never known anyone capable of such cruelty. She couldn't even comprehend it. Yet Blake just stood there, so matter-of-fact, as if… as if it were…

“I was just so used to it.” Blake wasn't looking at her anymore, instead staring over Yang's shoulder. Her half-smile was distant. “It's probably for the best that he did this. I don't know if I could have left on my own.”

Yang could only stare. She hadn't known what to expect from this woman when she picked her up that afternoon. She could understand-- barely-- that she had essentially been left to roast on the side of the road. She would _never_ have expected that Blake would take her own victory-- of finally being away from him-- and give him the credit.

“Jesus,” Yang breathed. “I hope he fucking rots.”

“So, yeah. I have, like… issues, I guess.” Blake forced a laugh. Yang reached a tentative arm out, then withdrew. To give that arm something to do, she combed her fingers through her hair. Blake watched the abrupt change of motion intently.

“No,” she said. “Nobody can blame you for that. I know I don't.” She paused, then continued. “I'm not like that. I'm not here to tell you what to do, or what to buy, or how to think. Everyone has a right to do what they want. You too, Blake.”

She could have fucking cringed at how Blake's name spilled out of her mouth. It sounded too much like a caress. The spirit of what her hand had tried to do had apparently migrated to her vocal chords. She felt her cheeks flush. She held her breath while Blake studied her.

“Thank you,” she replied, looking down. Even then, her eyes seemed to glow with moonlight. Yang's breath caught.

“If… if you want… or need to… you can come as far as you want with me.” She was tripping over her words, but she didn't care. She didn't want Blake to feel like a burden. If she said it first, if she planted the idea in Blake's head… maybe she wouldn't feel that shame as much.

“Maybe.” Blake wasn't looking her in the eye, but Yang hadn't expected her to. After what she'd been through, it was a wonder she could make any eye contact in the first place.

Yang kicked at some loose gravel, then leaned against the truck. Blake stood stock-still. “I’m sorry that happened to you,” Yang said after an eternity. Blake frowned.

“I didn’t tell you any of this for your pity. I just… I get defensive, I guess. And I don’t want it to freak you out.”

“You’re not going to freak me out. I’m not an… I don’t know. Whatever shit you’ve been through… none of it’s going to scare me off.”

“I didn’t say--”

“I know you didn’t. Just… Nothing you do could freak me out, okay? I _get_ defensiveness. Especially if you’ve dealt with something like this.” Though Blake said nothing, it wasn’t hard to assume the other kinds of ways this supposed boyfriend might have mistreated her. It made her blood boil, but Yang stayed cool. She even tried a smile. “I’m not going to dump you on the side of the road. Stay with me as long as you need to. It sure beats traveling alone.”

Blake stared at her a moment longer, though her gaze changed from suspicious to resigned. “I guess I don’t have a choice,” she replied softly.

“Shit, Blake, that’s not the point at all.” Yang sighed and rubbed at her temple. “I don’t want you to feel like there’s no choice. If you want, I could take you to a bus station or something. I’m not in any hurry, so--”

“No,” Blake replied quickly. Yang raised an eyebrow. “I get it. I just don’t want to burden you with this. I don’t want to burden _anyone_.”

Her voice cracked, but that was the only sign that Blake had lost any composure at all. It was enough that Yang’s voice softened, and she found her patience again. “You’re not burdening me. As I said, I’m not in any rush. Having you around isn’t costing me any more money than _not_. I’m not going to drag you out to the desert and cut you up with a chainsaw--”

“I was definitely getting chainsaw vibes from you.” Blake was smiling again, and Yang realized that everything was going to be okay. She chuckled.

“Nah, I’m definitely more into meathooks or something.”

“Or something?”

“Use your imagination.”

Blake snorted, and the sound made Yang’s grin widen. “That sounds ominous.”

“It should be. I’m quite the psychopath.” Yang stretched her arms over her head. “I’ve seen like, _all_ the horror movies. I could totally get away with having a little murder hut in the desert.”

“A ‘murder hut’ sounds like bad fast food.”

They both laughed. Suddenly, it was like none of what they talked about had crested between them, and everything was as easy as it had been when they were singing about blessing the rains down in Africa. It was this ease that made Yang think, _Fuck it_.

“Can I give you a hug?” she asked. Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Why?”

“There doesn’t need to be a _why_ to hugs,” Yang said with a wink. She hesitated, then added in a softer voice, “It looks like you could use one.”

Blake cocked her head slowly to one side, and one of her ears flicked. Yang could _see_ the different emotions flutter across her face; did Blake realize how easy she was to read? There was caution, shame, sadness… but Yang could have sworn that there had been longing in that expression, as well.

“Okay,” she finally said, meeting Yang’s gaze evenly.

Aware constantly of the sunburn, Yang wrapped her arms underneath Blake’s, making sure she didn’t touch that awful, cooked skin. Blake, for her part, didn’t seem to know how to react, at first hovering her arms over Yang’s back, then settling them down so tentatively. Yang wondered how often she’d been on the receiving end of a friendly hug; she _had_ said that she didn’t have anyone else.

A few seconds in, Blake relaxed, and Yang was surprised at how smoothly she fit against her body, and how comfortable she seemed there. Yang closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that this shouldn’t feel as right as it did. It had to be because of gravity that Blake fell in so close, right?

Blake was too self-conscious to remain there, and even though Yang could have held her like that all night, she let her go. Blake didn’t look at her as she opened the truck door. She didn’t even say anything. Yang didn’t mind.

There was a lot of hurt in Blake; it was almost palpable. 

But there was still hope in her, too.

They made it to a hotel about a half-hour later, bags of McDonalds in hand. Blake had insisted on buying her own meal, and Yang didn’t object. If these little bits of control were what she needed right then, Yang wouldn’t fight it. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to not be in control of your own finances, so she figured that it would be important for Blake to find that control again, even if it was slight. She could only hope that by the time Blake’s money ran out, she would trust her enough to help with purchases.

In the meantime, there were other ways she could help.

“No, that’s a new shirt, don’t sleep in that,” Yang protested after Blake came out of the shower in her new shirt and her jeans. 

“Didn’t you say it doesn’t matter what I wear?” she asked, amused. Yang rolled her eyes.

“You’ll need a baggier shirt for the first couple of nights.” Yang dug through her duffle bag.

“Of?”

Yang pulled out an oversized t-shirt and tossed it to Blake. “That sunburn. How’d the shower feel on it?”

Blake grimaced. “It was worst on my shoulders.”

“You’re blistering already. Tomorrow isn’t going to feel very good, so that’s why I grabbed the aloe. You might want to put some on tonight. And if any of those blisters pop… you won’t want that to happen on your new shirt.”

“You’d rather it happen on yours?” Blake gave her an exasperated look, but Yang chose to ignore it.

“And,” she added. “Something that’s tight on the skin isn’t going to feel good, either. So I wouldn’t recommend wearing that top you had on, or even your bra, if those blisters end up getting big. The summer after Mom died, Dad took me and Ruby to the beach. Mom had always been the one to make sure we wore sunscreen, but Dad kind of… forgot? The next day, we had blisters the size of grapes on our shoulders and we were in agony for a week.”

“I had no idea about your mom. I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. It was years ago.” Yang hopped off the bed, not willing to have the conversation turn that way. “My turn in the shower. Don't trash the room while I'm in there.”

“Damn,” Blake muttered. “There go my plans for the evening.”

“At least wait until I can join in.” Yang winked. Blake rolled her eyes. 

If the shower hadn't been wet, Yang would never have guessed that someone had used it before her. It was as if Blake had cleaned up any sign of her presence, and Yang was reminded of the hiking phrase “Leave no trace.” Not a strand of black hair had been left to cling on the shower wall. Even the little shampoo bottles had been lined up so fastidiously that they might have been left like that by housekeeping. It was odd, but it wouldn't stay like that long. Yang had no qualms about leaving a messy shower behind, especially when she had thick hair that tended to shed.

Usually, showering and the ritual it entailed was relaxing to Yang, but not tonight. Her thoughts kept reaching for that beautiful hitchhiker-- _her_ hitchhiker, she almost wanted to think, but that was stupid, that was possessive-- and all the weird circumstances that had aligned for them to meet. 

Yang had almost taken one of the interstates. It had been whimsy that had her traveling down country roads in the first place. Or had it been something deeper that led her that way? 

It was an uncomfortable thought. She remembered the voice in her head when she first saw Blake's dark silhouette.

_If you don't stop, your life will pass you by._

Was destiny a fucking game?

Yang _thought_ she'd gotten her brain under control by the time she finished brushing her teeth. She was ready to renounce fate, convince herself that she was blowing everything out of proportion, tell herself that she was being a damn fool…

…but seeing Blake, curled up, fast asleep, made her resolve crumble. 

She studied the small form, only stopping herself when she realized how creepy she was acting. She wrenched her eyes away to plop down onto her own bed, unsettled once more. 

Sleep was slow in coming. 

When she woke up, Yang didn't feel rested at all. Even in her dreams, she'd been haunted by golden eyes that reflected moonlight. Through her messy hair, she looked over at Blake's bed. She blinked, letting her scrambled brain put all the pieces together. Blake was sitting up, pulling desperately at her shirt. 

My _shirt_ , Yang remembered. 

“Are you okay?” she asked sleepily. She grabbed her phone to check the time. It wasn’t even seven in the morning.

“I think I'm dying,” Blake groaned. “I can't lift my arms.”

Sunburn. Right. Yang sat up, trying to become more alert through willpower alone. “Anything I can do?”

“Help me with this shirt.” Somehow, Blake had pulled her arms through the sleeves, but couldn't lift it over her head. Yang was at her side in an instant.

Modesty was abandoned in the face of pain. Blake maintained enough of it to cover her front with the blanket while Yang pulled the shirt over her head, but was too absorbed in her own discomfort to care about anything else. Yang winced at the bright red shoulders. She brushed one lightly with a fingertip. It _felt_ hot. The blisters were small, at least, but they would still ooze.

“Shit,” was all Yang could say. 

“Yeah,” Blake said, her voice betraying the pain. “Like I said, I think I'm dying.”

“That might be a little dramatic, but _damn_ , I think you at least got cooked. Do you need help putting some aloe on?”

“Please.” 

The lack of fight was the proof of how much it must have hurt. Yang squirted some of the gel onto her hands and slowly, so as not to disturb the flesh any more than necessary, spread it across Blake's shoulders. Blake stiffened at the touch, though Yang couldn't tell if that was because of the burn or just from her unfamiliar hands.

“If you were a steak, you'd be… medium-rare,” Yang said, aiming for distraction. 

“I'm steak. Got it.” Blake was talking through gritted teeth, but she let out a long exhale as the cool gel offered some relief.

“Or maybe a pork chop.”

“What the fuck?”

Yang had to move her hands away so she could laugh. It wouldn't do to take away any relief the alone gave with her jerky hand movements. “What's wrong with pork chops?” she asked when she recovered.

“They're not kosher.”

“Are you Jewish?”

“No, but I could have been, and you might have offended me.” Yang shook her head as she squirted more gel into her palms.

“You're ridiculous.”

“Maybe, but I'm not a pork chop.”

As Yang finished, Blake sagged even deeper to bury her face in the blanket. She was still hunched like that when Yang got back from washing her hands. Only now could Yang appreciate the smoothness of her unburned back, and the punctuation of the occasional freckle or mole. Staring was creepy, she reminded herself even as her eyes traced over Blake's spine. 

“So, what's the verdict? Are you dying today?” she asked cheerfully. Blake turned her head to look at her, and Yang was dismayed to see how red it was, and how chapped her lips were.

“I'm not ruling it out.”

“Forget steak and pork chops. Blake, you're a fucking lobster.”

Blake seemed to be recovered enough to flip her off. Yang snorted. Odds were good that she wouldn't die today, after all. Yang went back to her duffle, where she pulled out her one remaining oversized t-shirt. She usually wore a tank top to sleep in, but on colder nights, she preferred ancient, massive t-shirts. She almost hadn't packed any. She didn't want to think this might have been fate intervening once more. She'd never put much stock in the idea of kismet, but this was dangerously close. 

She helped ease the shirt over Blake's head and her arms through the sleeves, averting her eyes when necessary. 

“There’s this other thing I want to get,” Yang told her as she smoothed the shirt down Blake’s back. “It’s a spray, and it’s got lidocaine in it. That might help, too.”

“Let’s go,” Blake groaned, moving as if to get out of bed, but Yang held up a hand.

“I’ll get it. You can stay here. I’ll even grab some breakfast. But you could probably sleep a little more. We’ve got a while before checkout.”

“Then why don’t we just wait to get it?”

Yang knew damn well she wasn’t going to be getting back to sleep after this, so she shrugged. “I’m an early riser,” she replied, not exactly lying. “Are you okay waiting here?”

“Is this just an excuse to leave me with the bill?” Yang couldn’t tell if Blake was joking or not; Blake’s voice was still too uneven with fatigue and discomfort.

“No,” Yang said, and flinched at the sound of the harshness that snuck into that word. Blake gave her a quizzical frown. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole. But I don’t… I don’t leave people.”

Yang got up, too suddenly, to move toward the coffee pot. Anything to smother that hot iron in her stomach. She knew Blake probably meant nothing by it-- _probably_ \-- but this was one nerve that was always raw. She was too rough with the packet of coffee, but Yang ignored the grounds that spilled over the countertop. Dealing with spilled grounds would work her up even further, and she couldn’t afford that. Not right this minute.

“Did I say something wrong?” Blake asked softly. Yang forced her jaw to relax; she hadn’t realized she’d been gritting her teeth.

“No, no,” she dismissed. She paused, then added, almost with defeat, “Just... know that I’m a better person than that.”

She didn’t turn to see whatever expression Blake wore in the ensuing silence. For once, she didn’t _want_ to see it. She was acting childish, but the coffee, the routine, would be cleansing. Everything would be better after that.

Still, it did put a damper on her mood even as she ran her errands. Yang wasn’t the type to dwell on her insecurities, but this one had gotten under her skin, especially since Blake had been the one to trigger it. It was like a burn of her own, one she couldn’t just soothe with aloe or lidocaine. Yang didn’t just _leave_ people.

_Hypocrite_ , she still thought as she filled her gas tank. She slipped her sunglasses on. _You_ do _leave. That’s why you ended up on the other side of the country in the first place_.

Yang hadn’t been gone long, but Blake was already fast asleep when she arrived. Her position was awkward so as not to disturb her shoulders, but it must have been comfortable enough to sleep in. A smile flitted across Yang’s face, and she moved quietly about the room.

Blake must not have been as asleep as Yang thought, for she made a grumbling noise and turned over gingerly. “You _did_ come back,” she remarked. Yang was somewhat touched, and too relieved, to hear that Blake didn’t sound surprised. 

_I’m so glad you’re coming back!_ she could hear her dad say. Yang’s smile faded slightly, and she shrugged.

“I always try.” She went back to the coffee pot. She might as well have just injected pure caffeine into her system at this point, but the alertness was a shield she needed right now, she supposed. “How’re you feeling now?”

“Not like death, but it still sucks,” Blake mumbled, burying her face back into the pillow. “What time are we leaving?” she asked, her words muffled.

“At checkout. We’re gonna get our money’s worth for this room, dammit!” Blake’s laugh was all Yang needed to truly relax. As she had told Blake last night, she wasn’t in any hurry. It wasn’t like she needed to get back to Vale to start a new job or anything. They could afford to sleep in. Or Blake could, anyway.

Yang’s phone buzzed.

_where are u today??? :3_

Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby checked in with her several times a day, as if it would get her to Vale any faster. She hadn’t told her sister outright that she was taking it slow, but Ruby didn’t seem to notice or care. Just the fact that progress was being made at all was enough, it seemed.

_still in hell_ , she started to type, then paused. She looked over at Blake, then deleted what she’d written, then wrote, _still in the desert._

Yang ignored the slew of emojis Ruby sent her way to take a sip of coffee. It was acrid stuff, but she wasn’t drinking it for the taste.

When they loaded up the truck, Blake was sleepy enough to nod off again while Yang navigated the small town. The plan was to keep heading east for a while. The giant saguaro cacti had already begun to dwindle, leaving lots of yucca, mesquite, and prickly pear to fight over the territory. They’d make their way to the interstate for a while, but Yang would grow bored of it soon enough. She preferred exploring the backcountry. You never knew what little gems you’d find in the backcountry. Yang gave Blake’s sleeping form a quick glance.

On the radio, Simon and Garfunkel crooned the last notes of their song.

_Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Yang crouched, running her hands along the cinderblocks of the sarcophagus before her. Someone had scraped initials onto it ( _LR+NV_ ), and she could see a faded wad of gum crammed into one of the cracks. People were so respectful, she mused as she stood back up. She peered into the cloudy glass again.

“I don’t think it’s real,” Blake commented. She’d slept most of the morning, but curiosity had gotten the better of her, too, when all the billboards touted that _The Thing_ was off Exit 322. The loud billboards had started appearing almost from the moment they got onto the interstate, boasting that it held the “Mystery of the Desert”.

Yang thought that Blake might have been better suited to that title, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

“How come?” she asked.

“Isn’t it, like… illegal to display dead bodies to the public?”

“If it’s a mummy, it’s no different than any other museum,” Yang pointed out.

“I still think it’s fake.”

They both stared down at the strange body. Yang had always been a sucker for tourist attractions, so this one had caught her, hook, line, and sinker. She’d chatted Blake’s ear off about what _The Thing_ might be since the poor woman had opened her eyes. Finding out it was a mummy, probably of some poor soul in the 1800s, had been disappointing.

It was nice, though, to be able to walk through the gas station/museum with Blake at her side. She’d forgotten how fun it could be to have someone to make lame jokes with about the “exhibits”. Blake also helped her show some restraint when it came to souvenirs; Yang had been prepared to sink way too much money into t-shirts and trinkets, but Blake was proving to be the voice of reason.

“Would you even wear it? Would you wear _two_?” she asked as Yang started to reach for a second shirt. She stopped, then smiled sheepishly.

“They’re pretty catchy. And people would want to know all about it!”

“So you want strangers to come up to you and ask about _The Thing_ on your shirt? Would you really wish that for yourself?”

“Ugh. Maybe not.” Yang wrinkled her nose and put both shirts back. She’d liked the yellow one, but the idea of explaining this roadside attraction to people _did_ seem like a headache. “I really thought there’d be more, like… I don’t know. Maybe aliens.”

“Hey, you’ve already found an alien.” Yang’s heart skipped when Blake winked.

Yang had been worried when Blake slept through the morning. She hadn’t expected her to feel great, what with the sunburns and the emotional distress of yesterday, but she hadn’t expected her to sleep so long. Under her sunglasses, she kept casting anxious glances at her passenger.

It was a relief when Blake had woken up for lunch without any problems. She was clearly stiff and sore, but seemed well enough. Though Yang had needed to help apply the new spray to her shoulders, Blake had just about come back to life. She even resumed her teasing when Yang upended an entire pack of Gushers into her mouth.

“That’s absolutely disgusting.”

Yang had huffed, unable to respond with a mouthful of gummy snacks in her mouth. She chewed furiously, swallowed, then said, “ _You’re_ disgusting.”

In the end, Yang settled on buying a postcard for Ruby. She, at least, would find excitement in a roadside attraction like _The Thing_. She looked over her shoulder, to ask if Blake wanted any souvenirs, but she'd already wandered off. Yang sighed, grabbed a keychain, and headed to the coffee urns.

“Doesn’t drinking so much coffee give you heartburn?” Blake asked when they met back at the truck. Yang laughed.

“I think I’m immune to it.”

“Watching you drink all that is giving _me_ heartburn.”

“Then don’t watch.”

Blake rolled her eyes and settled herself as best she could. Under the safety of her dark lenses, Yang watched how carefully Blake had to move so as not to put too much stress on the sunburn. Considering everything that had happened, though, Blake had gotten off light. Her shoulders were the worst, though her feet were also a mess. Yang had completely forgotten that Blake had been trudging over hot dirt and rocks with no shoes on; somehow, Blake had managed to hide her feet from Yang’s view until she tried putting her heels back on that morning.

She was tough. Yang had to give her that.

“Are you sure I’m not bothering you at all?” Blake asked when they got back onto the interstate.

“Not at all,” Yang promised. Blake had already asked this question twice before, but Yang had tapped into her inner reservoir of patience. She seldom needed it for anyone other than Ruby, but Blake was probably more deserving of it than even her sister was. “I don’t usually get to drive with other people, so it’s a nice change.”

“Do you take road trips often?”

“Sorta. I’ve been all over the place. I don’t like staying in one place too long, I guess.”

“Why’s that?” Blake’s eyes settled on her. She actually sounded _interested_.

“I guess I’m just indecisive,” Yang replied, smiling. “It took me an extra semester to graduate college because I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to major in.”

“So what did you decide on?”

“Sociology. Which isn’t really worth much as an undergrad degree. So I’ve been moving around, just trying to figure everything out.” She shrugged. “What about you? Did you go to college?”

“Yeah.” There was a brief silence, and Yang was beginning to worry that Blake wasn’t going to elaborate-- had she overstepped again?-- when Blake continued. “I studied Faunus Lit.”

“So you like to read?” And that was a stupid thing to ask. Yang winced at her own question, but Blake smiled.

“I hate it. That’s why I majored in lit.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yang laughed despite herself, and her heart thundered when Blake let out a laugh in that entrancing way.

“ _You like to read?_ ” Blake echoed, mimicking Yang’s tone. “You’re not very good at small talk.”

_Not with you_ , Yang thought with a flush. “Well, I don’t know what to ask you. You’re not exactly forthcoming, yourself.”

“I guess.” Blake looked down. “Sorry.”

“I’m not criticizing. It’s all right if you don’t want to talk.”

“I don’t mind. Talking to you, anyway.” Blake’s words tumbled out in a rush, as if she’d been trying to hold them back. She wouldn’t look in Yang’s direction, but Yang was having trouble keeping her own eyes on the road. Blake was _embarrassed_.

And it was pretty adorable.

There was a moment where Yang could see Blake’s mouth working, as if trying to think of something to say. God, she was so grateful for these sunglasses. Her eyes were pinging back and forth from the road to Blake as if she were watching a damn tennis match. She nearly swerved when she spent too long staring at the way Blake was chewing her lip.

“I’m from Menagerie,” she finally said. “The only reason we left was because A-- my ex-- had some business in Vacuo, but he thought it would be romantic to drive through the desert first. He’s always been into adventure, and he wanted to hike through the desert. See the cactuses…”

Blake seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment as she stared out the window.

“Overrated, aren’t they?” Yang asked, and Blake snapped back to attention.

“Oh… yeah.” She cleared her throat and grabbed her bottle of water. She took a couple of sips, then asked, “What about you? Why are you going to Vale?”

“My sister just graduated college, and I haven’t seen her for a while. Over a year, I think.” Yang grimaced. “I wasn’t able to leave my old job in time for the graduation itself, but I still want to see her. And Dad, too.”

The second part was harder to admit. There were too many memories of slammed doors and unkind words. She didn’t know if it would be possible to patch things up, but for Ruby’s sake, she’d give it a shot.

“You sound sad,” Blake commented. Yang gritted her teeth. Had she?

“Nah,” she said, waving a hand. “It’s just been a while, y’know?”

“Right.” Blake sounded unconvinced. “For what it’s worth… I don’t have the best relationship with my parents, either.”

When Yang glanced back over to Blake, she was disconcerted that the other woman was somehow meeting her eyes through the glasses. Yang broke the eye contact.

“Oh?”

“They never liked Adam, and he never liked them. They told me I was making a mistake.” A ghost of a smile flitted across Blake’s sunburned features. “But I was young. Stupid. I never really talked to them much after I moved in with him. But I guess they were right about him, after all.”

Though Yang kept facing the road, she couldn’t help but sneak another glance at Blake. When she did, Blake’s mouth twitched.

“I know you’re looking at me. I know you’ve _been_ looking at me.” Her voice was still soft, but less somber. It might have even been _amused_. Yang could feel every drop of blood that rushed to her face.

“I… I…” she stammered, but Blake laughed.

“Your lenses aren’t _that_ dark,” she pointed out. Yang wondered if she could just melt into the seat right then. Being a puddle had to be better than this, right? Blake’s smile grew. “You’re almost as red as I am,” she added.

“Dammit,” Yang muttered, having no problem anymore with keeping her eyes on the road. It was easy now to look at _anything_ other than Blake.

“It’s okay,” she said, laughing again, sending a chill up Yang’s spine. That laugh. _Always_ that laugh. “It’s… kinda cute.”

Yang groaned. Her stomach was flopping violently, and she was becoming concerned that all the coffee she’d chugged that day would be coming back up. Never had a social interaction felt like this. Yang loved people! She was great at talking! But _this_ … This was different.

“Can I, like… ask you something? Something stupid?” Yang’s mouth was dry, but if she didn’t speak, she was sure she’d die, right here on the interstate.

“You’ve asked me plenty of stupid things already, so I don’t see why this should be any different,” Blake replied, her smile slipping into a smirk.

Yang ignored the jab, too intent on getting her own thoughts out before she regained whatever senses she still had. “Have we, like… have we fucking met before?”

“Considering I _just_ told you that I’m from Menagerie? I doubt it.”

“But, like… I… It feels like… It’s like déjà-vu. That I know you. D’you… know what I mean?” Now that she knew her lenses weren’t as dark as she thought, Yang felt too exposed as she looked at Blake again. Her smile had faded, and Yang was overwhelmed by panic. She should have kept that fucking thought to _herself_.

“I was wondering,” Blake said, looking back out the window. She paused, searching for words again. “I hardly saw any cars yesterday. Before you showed up.” She bit her lip, then added, “I didn’t think _anyone_ was going to come. Or even if they did, that they wouldn’t stop for me. And even if they stopped for me… I think I was psyching myself out about hitchhiking. I was worried I’d end up having to blow some creepy truck driver for a lift to the next town, or be murdered. Instead… there was _you_. And it… wasn’t anything like I expected.”

Yang remembered how quickly Blake had made herself comfortable, grabbing a second water bottle without asking first. “Yeah,” she said. Her heart was pounding and she had no idea why.

“And… you were _nice_. More than you had to be. More than I would have expected from _anyone_.”

“I…” Yang swallowed. What was she supposed to say to that? Fortunately, Blake didn’t seem to notice that she’d forgotten the entire English language, for she went on.

“I should have been buzzard food. But instead, there… there was _you_. You were just… there! In the middle of a fucking desert, where I just _happened_ to be!” She gestured widely with one arm, wincing as her shoulder rotated. “You, with your… with your fucking aviators and your Jim Croce and blessing the rains down in fucking _Africa_ …”

Yang had never seen Blake get so worked up. Even last night, when she’d been angry, her voice had never risen so sharply. Yang couldn’t keep driving now. Not with this. She put her blinker on and pulled onto the shoulder of the road, then pulled her sunglasses off so she could look Blake in the eye without any distractions.

Those amber eyes were wild. Yang hadn’t realized how much restraint Blake used in her day-to-day life, nor how delicate was the poise she hid behind. It was all gone, and Yang saw that _this_ was Blake. _This_ was the beautiful woman who’d sung with her yesterday. She had meant to say something, _anything_ , when she pulled the truck over, but Yang had been struck abso-fucking-lutely _dumb_ by her words. 

“I just… I don’t understand.” Blake gulped and gave her head the tiniest of shakes. “How did all of this just… _happen_? All at once?”

Hadn’t Yang just been thinking this exact thing just last night?

“I… I’ve been wondering the same thing,” she managed to say. Why was her voice so hoarse? “I thought I was crazy for even thinking it.”

Blake released a relieved exhale. Noticing that she was holding her own breath, Yang did the same.

“I was so _sure_ I was crazy,” Yang repeated, laughing nervously.

“The jury’s still out on that one, Yang.” Blake’s smile was lopsided.

God, she loved the way she said her name.

They stared at each other a moment longer, Yang trying to find fucking _answers_ in the depths of those eyes. She wished she knew what Blake was looking for in her own. Of course, eyes couldn’t give you answers. None that she could be sure of, anyway. The softness in Blake’s could have meant anything.

“So… now what?” Yang asked. Blake frowned, then shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

_Maybe it means nothing_ , Yang tried to tell her heart, even as it kept thumping its protestations. She pulled her shades back down and put her blinker on.

“I guess that means I’ll keep driving.”

She knew there would be an awkward silence. To combat it, Yang immediately launched into talking about something. _Anything_.

“So, uh… This part of the country is pretty cool. I drove to the Grand Canyon when I was in college. I mean, this place isn’t as cool as the Grand Canyon, but it’s… different. Right?” Yang was probably being generous in describing the area; the stretch they were in was nothing but scrubby plants and dirt. Blake, at least, didn’t tease Yang for such an dull start to a conversation. She seemed to be trying to recover, as well.

“Menagerie has deserts. Not like this, though. And no billboards.”

They both glanced up at one that told them to _Repent!_ Yang rolled her eyes.

“One of my exes used to go to a church like that,” she said, desperate for any shred of conversation to cling to. “She stopped going by the time we started dating, but we went with her family once. It was huge, and loud. And we _definitely_ couldn’t say we were dating.”

“Sounds like fun.” The sarcasm in Blake’s voice was closer to normal now, and Yang began to relax. “It sounds like the kind of church that just assumes all Faunus go to hell.”

“Probably. Don’t worry, though, I’ll probably be in hell, too. All the cool people end up there.”

“You think you’re cool, then?”

“Just look at me! I _know_ I am.”

“And so modest.” A smile was creeping back onto Blake’s face.

“Just keep the compliments coming, babe.” It was too late to recall the last word that had bubbled up so suddenly, so Yang tried to be nonchalant about it. From the corner of her eye, she could see Blake’s ears spring up, but other than that, the endearment went unacknowledged.

As the afternoon wore on, Yang was a little disappointed at the lack of tourist traps or attractions. She did insist on stopping at several souvenir shops, to Blake’s chagrin. She got a sombrero for Ruby, and nearly bought a keychain for herself with a rattlesnake’s rattle. Blake talked her down.

“You have, like, five hundred keychains already.”

“And they’re all meaningful!”

“Yang, I don’t think anymore can _fit_ on your keyring.” Blake pointed to the keyring in question, which bulged in Yang's pocket. Some of the keychains couldn’t even fit, and they popped out. So maybe there _were_ too many keychains. When drunk, it was difficult to even find her key amid the the metals, plastics, and colors. A fuzzy teddy bear, a metal anchor, a symbol stamped in leather, a plastic goat, a racy figure of a woman’s torso. “Keyrings shouldn’t be _that_ heavy.”

Rolling her eyes, Yang shoved her hand into her pocket, as if she wanted to cover the evidence. “Point taken. You’re no fun to shop with.”

Nothing Blake said or did could stop Yang from buying a kitschy animal wine-bottle holder, though.

“It’ll look like the armadillo is drinking from the bottle,” she remarked fondly at it. Blake snorted.

Yang thought for a moment about getting another cup of coffee, but decided against it. Too much coffee too late in the day would mean it would be hard to go to sleep that night, and she didn’t want to screw up her Circadian rhythm too badly. Before, she might drive for as long as physically possible, sleep for a few hours, and then drive some more. Traveling with Blake was a little more complicated; her body was already under stress, and screwing up her sleep cycle wouldn’t help her heal.

Not that Yang minded the idea of sharing a hotel room again. 

A slight breeze was blowing as they walked back to the truck, Yang’s loot in a paper bag. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air. Breezes like this were rare in the desert, and Yang savored every one she caught. She shook her hair out, enjoying the way it blew it _just_ enough. When she opened her eyes, Blake was watching her.

“Like the view?” Yang asked, grinning. Blake’s smile was small. Mysterious. Yang ignored the flutter in her chest.

“Yes,” she replied. Yang blinked as Blake opened the truck door, too surprised to respond. 

She hopped into the bed of the truck, unlocking the cargo box and stowing her souvenirs. Had Blake been joking? If she had, why hadn’t she laughed? There was too much potential meaning in that single word, and it drove Yang crazy. 

“Is it hard to find jobs in Vale?” Blake asked when Yang returned. Go figure, she wouldn’t even give Yang a chance to respond what she’d said outside.

“I don’t think so? I don’t really know. I haven’t lived there for a couple years now. Things might’ve changed since then. Why?”

“I don’t really have anywhere else to go. I might as well find a job. Find a new life for myself.”

Yang almost told her that she’d been trying to do the same thing for two fucking years now, but knew better. Blake was different. She’d settle down easily in a place like Vale. She’d get a job, find a little apartment, and probably live there for a long time. Or maybe she’d move back to Menagerie. She wasn’t like Yang.

“So would it be okay to stick around till then?” Blake asked.

“I already told you that you can stay as long as you like.” Yang forced her lips to curve into a smile. “You've been a great passenger so far. No backseat driving or anything! And who knows? Maybe it’s fate or some shit that I help you. Maybe that’s why our paths crossed.”

Blake laughed. “Could be.”

Now that the sun was on the other side of the sky, Yang didn’t need to put her sunglasses on. It wasn’t like they could protect her from Blake, either. So she turned the volume up. Her truck was too old for Bluetooth, so she used a small plug from her phone that went into the cassette player to play her music. 

When the first one strummed a few chords on a guitar, she skipped it.

“What’s wrong with _Annie’s Song_?” Blake asked, amused, as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Nothing. It’s just cheesy. Stupid.”

“I guess John Denver _was_ a little cheesy sometimes.”

“He sang with the _Muppets_. They had a _Christmas special_.”

This made Blake huff with laughter. “Hey, if you were offered enough money, you’d probably sing with the Muppets, too.”

“Don’t test me, woman.” Yang tried to say, but a giggle betrayed her. “I’d probably sound like a Muppet, anyway.”

“No, when you sang yesterday, it definitely sounded like a dying elephant.” As Yang opened her mouth for a retort, Blake added, “But I saw you have a guitar back there.”

“I play a little. Enough to entertain drunks around a campfire.” She waved an impatient hand. “Back to sounding like a dying elephant--”

“If we’re driving to Vale, maybe you’ll have a chance to show me one of these days.” Blake lay back into her seat gingerly. “Maybe you can redeem yourself.”

“Game fuckin’ _on_.” Yang smacked her steering wheel at the challenge.

Her plan was to try and make it to Sweetwater that night, but her last cup of coffee had officially worn off a short while after the sun had set. She was fighting yawns so often that it got to the point where she couldn’t even hold a conversation with Blake. 

“Do you need to pull over?” she asked. Yang sighed.

“It’s only one more hour to Sweetwater.”

“But you look ready to crash,” Blake told her. “Both literally _and_ figuratively. There’s an exit coming up. Just... take a nap for a bit.”

Yang yawned, then hit her blinker. “I knew I should’ve gotten another cup at the gas station.”

“Then you would’ve been up all night.” The moon had caught in Blake’s eyes, and it was _so_ hard to not look into them as she took the exit. “We can get to Sweetwater later.”

“I don’t want to keep yo-o-o-ou up,” Yang tried to say, cursing the yawn that interrupted her. She should have gotten that coffee. She could have driven all night, her Circadian rhythm be damned. Coffee wasn’t just her alertness; it was her armor. It was hard enough to keep her head on straight with Blake around even _with_ caffeine in her system. The lack of coffee was making her slip. The amused twinkle of Blake’s eyes after she pulled into a Dairy Queen made her wonder if Blake suspected any of that.

“I don’t mind. It’s not like I have anywhere to be.”

_Just with me_ , Yang thought. She groaned. Coffee would have helped control stupid ideas like that. “No more than an hour,” she said instead. “Turn the truck on if it gets too hot. I’ve got some games on my phone if you want to play any. No password.”

“That’s pretty trusting.” 

“Well, I’ve been on my own since I got that phone, so I never felt the need for a password.”

Was this the slip? Blake raised an eyebrow at the admission, but Yang clunked her head against her door and closed her eyes. This conversation was closed, the gesture said, but Blake said, “Wait.”

Yang scowled and opened one eye back up. “What?”

“Would… it be more comfortable for you to lie down?”

She opened her other eye. “What do you mean?”

“You could stretch out more if you lay down. It’s a bench, so why not use it?”

Over the years she’d owned this truck, she’d slept on the bench seat often enough. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was familiar. She frowned at Blake.

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to have to move.”

“I don’t have to.” Blake looked at her evenly. “I don’t mind being a pillow.”

Yang’s head swam. Now she _really_ wished she'd had some coffee, if only to help her think straight. “I… No. I can’t do that.”

Blake raised a delicate eyebrow. “No? You’d rather sleep sitting up?” At Yang’s silence, Blake chuckled. “You don’t have to. But it might be more comfortable.”

Yes. No. Yes. No. Yang stared, confused, not sure if there was a correct answer. And Blake just watched her, cool as ever.

“It’s not imposing if I offer,” she added with a knowing smile, then held out a hand. She didn’t have a choice, Yang thought as she took it; she was under a spell. Blake put gentle pressure on her shoulder while Yang picked her feet off the floor, easing her down. Blake pulled her head onto her lap, and it felt like being on another world. She was aware of the way blood pounded through her body. It was so loud, so strong, that it was a wonder Blake couldn’t hear it.

“You… your leg’s going to fall asleep,” she said, somehow.

“I’ll move you if it gets bad,” Blake replied dismissively. 

“And this isn’t too--”

“No.”

Yang closed her eyes, hardly daring to breathe with Blake’s hand sliding down her arm. It was too much, and Yang had no idea how she could sleep like this. She didn’t know if she could sleep ever again.

“Just relax,” Blake murmured. Yang drew in a shuddering breath, but the movement of Blake’s hand up and down her arm was so steady. It soothed Yang’s tense muscles and she began to drift. 

It was probably a dream already, she told herself. It wasn’t real. This touch certainly wasn’t real. Maybe Blake wasn’t even real at all.

It felt too _right_ to be real. Nothing in her world had ever been this _right_.

_Nothing_ in her world was right at all. None of it. Only this dream-apparition, this mirage. _This_ was the only thing that made sense, even when it made no sense at all.

The hand moved across her back in slow circles.

Yang woke up on her own, still curled up on the bench, head buried in Blake’s lap. She grunted as she turned her head. Blake’s eyes were closed, her head leaning against the door. She had one hand on Yang’s side. Again, Yang had no idea how to breathe.

Blake was so beautiful in the moonlight.

“Morning, sunshine,” Blake said in a low voice as she opened her eyes. When their eyes met, Yang had to look away. She wasn’t used to this vulnerability.

“Is it morning?” Yang asked. She reached for the cupholder, found her phone, and checked.

It wasn’t morning, but she _had_ slept for a couple hours. She almost raised the issue with Blake-- she’d asked for _one_ hour-- but decided against it. Her brain was still too clouded with sleep. She groaned and sat up, pulling herself out of Blake’s lap slowly enough to not jar the sunburn.

What she wouldn’t give for a coffee right then.

“I think you drooled on my leg,” Blake said, oddly serene. Yang’s cheeks went scarlet as she watched Blake stretch her legs, then wince. “Shit. Foot’s asleep.”

“Told you it would,” Yang mumbled, wiping at her mouth. She _had_ been drooling. How charming. “Sorry about the drool.”

Blake chuckled. “It’s okay. It was pretty cute.” She stopped, and looked away, abashed. “Not the drool. I mean… I didn’t mean it like that.” She winced and angled her body awkwardly, trying to give her leg space to wake up.

She didn’t actually have any idea what Blake _did_ mean by that, but it was too much for Yang to wrap her head around. She watched stupidly as Blake hissed and began to move her leg very, very slowly.

Did she mean that _Yang_ was cute?

“Is… your leg okay?” she asked. _Anything_ to fill the silence.

“Yeah. Pins and needles and all that.” Blake gritted her teeth as the feeling returned to her leg.

As Blake dealt with her leg, Yang tried to replay the events that had happened after she pulled over. She still didn’t quite believe Blake had just _offered_ to let Yang sleep like that. She’d been too tired to fight it at the time-- and still was, actually-- but even now, she wasn’t sure if she would have wanted to. The moment Blake had offered it, Yang hadn’t wanted anything else more. 

_Morning, sunshine_ , she had told Yang. It was strange. Her mom used to call her that, but after she died, Yang had hated the nickname.

But with Blake… it wasn’t so bad. She could almost like it again.

“You feel up to driving again?” Blake asked, rolling her ankle. Yang nodded, still unsure of what to say.

She was still so close to Blake.

“Thanks,” she said at last, trapped in the glow of Blake’s eyes. “You’re pretty comfortable.”

Blake looked down. “Oh,” was all she said.

Feeling a little braver, Yang leaned down, resting her forehead against Blake’s. She heard breath hitch, and she wasn’t sure who had made the noise. Blake’s forehead was warm from the sunburn, but neither pulled away. She could feel Blake’s gentle exhales on her skin.

It would be so easy, she thought, to just kiss her right then.

But she didn’t.

She pulled away reluctantly. She didn’t want to ruin things for this woman. She was too fresh out of another relationship, probably too traumatized… She wouldn’t betray her trust. At least, that’s what Yang told herself to make herself scoot away. This time, she knew it was Blake who was taking shuddering breaths. Or maybe she was, too. She had no fucking idea.

“Sweetwater’s just an hour away, and they’ve got a few hotels.” Yang was speaking as she slid back onto the driver’s side, but it didn’t feel like she was really saying them. Her mind was still lost in Blake’s eyes.

“Right,” Blake breathed.

“Did… did you want an ice cream or something?”

Blake stared at her, confused. Yang pointed to the Dairy Queen sign, and Blake made a spastic giggle. “N-no… thank you.”

“You’re gonna have to help me stay awake,” Yang told her her as they pulled away, eastbound once more. “Talk to me. Say anything.”

Hopefully, that would help with the tension, too.

“Right! Um… your sister. Ruby? What does she do?”

“Well, she just graduated--”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

So much for dispelling the tension.

“She just got her Bachelor’s in Physics,” Yang said, determined to keep the conversation going.

“Wow. She must be smart.”

“Too smart for her own good,” Yang replied with a small laugh. It was always easy to talk about Ruby. “I think she wants to, like, build rockets or something. She tried explaining that stuff to me once, but I couldn’t even follow the conversation. I think outer space is awesome, but I can’t do math.”

“Same.” To her relief, Blake seemed to be settling down again. “I tried to take an astronomy course in high school, but I had to drop it. I didn’t know so many numbers were involved.”

“And letters!” Yang wrinkled her nose. “Why math needs fuckin’ _letters_ is beyond me. Not just English letters, either, but like, Greek ones or something.” She paused, then had a revelation. “Dude, math is like, _all_ the languages, rolled into one.”

“Are you tired or high?”

“Maybe both.” Yang laughed, realized what she said, and flushed. She hoped Blake wouldn’t pick up the implication that _she_ was the drug Yang was high on, even though that was totally what she had meant.

The following silence wasn’t reassuring.

“So, uh… Ruby. Are you two close?”

Right. Conversation. She could do this.

“Yeah. I sorta helped raise her after Mom died. Dad fell apart for a while, so I got used to taking care of her. I’d help her get dressed, get breakfast ready, help with homework…” She trailed off, then tried to round her ramble back into something more cohesive. “So we’ve always been close. Even after I left, she’d call and text all the time, even though I was only living in Vale, which is pretty close to home. She kept me sane those first few months.”

She slammed her jaw shut. That was too much. _That_ was the fucking slip. Yang couldn't afford to take for granted that Blake was essentially just a stranger. The lack of caffeine in her system, and the ease of how she felt with her, was a dangerous mix. Her tongue was going to run too far.

“First few months?” Blake’s tone was gentle, as if sensing the topic wasn’t a pleasant one. “Of what?”

“Nothing, really.” Yang tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “It’s pretty stupid, looking back. And anyway, it’s all water under the bridge. I’m going back now, aren’t I?”

Fingers brushed her thigh. Yang couldn’t look at Blake. She couldn’t even speak. But she took comfort in the touch. She loosened her grip on the steering wheel and let go of her right hand. She caught Blake’s fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. For a few minutes, they said nothing. The physical contact said enough.

“Oh, do you want to see some pictures of her?” Yang asked suddenly. She released Blake hand and grabbed her phone. “Feel free to check out my pictures. Don’t worry, I deleted the dirty ones.”

Yang felt almost like herself again. Holding Blake’s hand, even for a moment, had been… _invigorating_.

Blake’s face glowed in the light of the phone screen. “The girl with the dark hair?”

“Yep!”

“She looks nothing like you.”

“We get that a lot.” Yang smiled sheepishly. “Technically, we have different moms. Mine ran off after I was born, then hers died.”

“Wow. I’m so sorry.”

Yang was ready for this one. “It’s okay. It’s complicated, but everything worked out in the end. She went to Beacon, and I think she’ll be going to grad school, but I can’t remember the details. I don’t understand anything about what she’s doing, but that’s all right. She probably doesn’t understand what _I’m_ doing, either.”

Not that Yang even knew herself, but that was beside the point.

“Is this your dog?”

“Oh, yeah. Zwei. She still sends me loads of pictures of him, even though I haven’t seen him in years. Do you like dogs?”

Blake snorted. “Most dogs don’t like _me_.” She pointed to her ears. “Cat, remember?”

“Oh. I didn’t know that was really a thing.”

“Some stereotypes are true, I’m afraid.”

“That’s so interesting!” Despite the darkness, Yang still looked over to Blake. She’d set the phone down, and her lips were curled into a small smile. “You’re pretty fascinating,” she added somewhat boldly.

“So are you,” Blake replied. Yang felt the familiar racing of her heart.

Somehow, they kept each other awake long enough to pull into a hotel. Yang was relieved to stretch her legs.

“Do you have any scissors?” Blake asked.

“I think so. They’re probably in the box with all my stuff. What do you need them for?”

“Cutting up the credit cards. It’s not like I can use them anymore.” There was an odd tremor in Blake’s voice as she said that. She sighed, and then, softer, “He was an asshole.”

“Hey, it’s all right.” Yang squeezed Blake’s lower arm, mindful of the sunburn. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

”I know.” Blake expelled a harsh breath. “It’s just… he was such a big part of my life. It’s weird to be cut free. It’s like when you accidentally let go of a balloon and it just… floats away. My life basically like that balloon.”

Yang knew what she meant. She knew too damn well.

“Maybe balloons are meant to be free,” she offered. Blake blinked, gave Yang an appraising look, then shook her head.

“Or maybe they’re meant for someone else to catch.” She gave Yang a weak smile before she turned, leading the way to the hotel.

It was a long moment before Yang remembered she couldn’t just stand and stare all night. She had to remember how to breathe first. So she did, then shook her head. She grabbed her duffel bag and the scissors, and followed Blake in.

Yang was too tired to shower by the time they made it to their room. She flopped onto the bed and watched as Blake dug all her cards out of her wallet. As if needing Yang's moral support, she sat beside her and one by one, she cut the cards in half.

One half of one of the cards slid down the blanket. Yang took it and read _lladonna_.

“Is this your last name?”

Blake looked over at Yang, then nodded. “Belladonna. How come?”

“Just curious. I didn’t know you had one.”

Blake rolled her eyes and Yang shot her a lazy grin as she tossed the card onto the pile. “Do _you_ have one?”

“Xiao Long.”

She watched as Blake silently mouthed her name to herself, utterly entranced at the way Blake’s mouth moved. It was probably because she was half-asleep, but she found it _sexy_.

“Blake Belladonna,” Yang said, enunciating each syllable, wanting to try it for herself. Blake looked up and gave her a smile as she set the scissors aside. She got up and tossed the cards into the trash.

“Yang Xiao Long,” she replied. Yang couldn’t stop her grin from widening. Blake chuckled. “I’m going to take a shower. Can you stay up long enough to help me with the spray?”

“You got it.” Yang gave her a thumbs-up from where she lay.

She didn’t stay awake, of course. Somehow, Yang passed out, fully dressed, almost the minute Blake stepped into the bathroom. She probably would have kept on sleeping had Blake not tapped her shoulder. It was a timid tap, and it took a few tries before Yang awoke.

“Awake!” she said, bolting upright.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you, but--”

“It’s all right. I wasn’t really asleep.”

Blake raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Right.”

The routine was familiar now. Blake covered her chest while Yang lifted her shirt. The blisters were angry-looking, though it could have been moisture from the shower that made them look so oozy. “Can I pull this off? It’s pretty gross,” Yang told her, grimacing a little at the small spots of pus on the shirt.

“I… Okay.” 

Yang tugged, sliding the sleeves over her arms and then the shirt over her head. Blake stiffened; in the truck, Yang hadn't gone so far as to take the shirt completely off, but leaving a messy shirt on didn’t seem like a good idea. “I'll grab a new shirt in a sec. This one's pretty bad. A couple of those blisters popped.”

“I’m so sorry.” Blake gave a miniscule shake of her head. “I didn’t mean to mess up your shirt.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m going to wash everything in the morning, anyway. They’ve got laundry facilities here. How was showering? With your shoulders?” she asked, shaking the spray can.

“Awful. Just moving them kills, so shampooing was a nightmare.” Blake’s muscles tensed as the cool spray hit her skin. 

“Help yourself to the ibuprofen if you need it. Man, you’re going to be peeling so badly.”

“Ugh.” 

“Just don’t leave too much dead skin in the truck.”

“Yang, that’s disgusting.” Yet even as she said that, Blake laughed a little.

“How are your feet?” Yang asked. She stepped back from Blake. “Here, let me grab a shirt for you. It’s not as baggy as this one, but it should be loose enough to be okay. It’s better than putting on the old grody one. So much pus.”

“God, you and the gross stuff tonight.”

“For the record, all this _gross stuff_ came from _your_ body. Feet?”

“They hurt, but I’ll live. I cleaned them pretty well.”

Blake’s arms were so long, Yang thought as she handed her a fresh shirt. Blake had kept her arms close at her side through much of the day, so she hadn’t been able to appreciate their length. Even though it was bright red with sunburn, the bare skin was so smooth up to the blistering shoulders. Yang almost forgot what they were talking about.

“Can I see?” she asked, reminding herself to focus. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed one of Blake’s ankles. She made a small surprised sound, almost like a squeak. “Ouch, you might want to put some neosporin on that,” Yang said with a wince, tracing a finger down a small cut. 

“Do you have some?”

“Sure do. I come _prepared_.” Yang pumped a fist in the air as went to pull out a bag of first-aid supplies. Bandaids, alcohol swabs, tweezers… “I’ve got even more stuff out in the truck, but I always keep a few things on hand.”

“Sounds smart.” She held out a hand for the tube of ointment, but Yang was feeling reckless. She sat beside Blake and hoisted her leg across her lap. Blake seemed to be torn between indignation and amusement; she opened her mouth in protest, but her words were swallowed by a laugh. She clutched the old shirt against her chest as Yang applied some of the neosporin to the cut.

“You’re… kind of ridiculous,” Blake said when Yang let go over her leg.

“You’re not the first person to say that. Do you need some help?” She raised her eyebrows as she watched Blake try to work the new shirt. It was agonizingly slow. Blake pressed the old shirt over her chest with one arm while she maneuvered the other one carefully.. She’d gotten it over her head, but watching her try to navigate those long, burnt arms through the sleeves was almost painful to watch. Blake grunted.

“Just… if you could like, help get my arm through the sleeve…”

Yang bunched the sleeve up and aligned it with Blake’s hand. It still more difficult than it needed to be, but it meant that Blake didn’t have to move her shoulders as much. The other arm went in the same way, and Blake sighed with relief as Yang pulled the shirt down.

“Thanks. I know I _could_ do it, but it hurts a lot less when you help.”

“Anytime. Just let me know if you need anything, ‘kay?” Yang bounced back up to rifle through her duffel again. She wanted to change, brush her teeth, and _sleep_. In the morning, things could be more normal.

Did she even want things to be normal?

Blake had curled up in her own bed by the time Yang came back out. Despite having the full queen-sized bed to herself, she took up so little space. She’d taken off her jeans once under the covers, and they were draped over the edge of the bed. Yang tried not to think about the fact that Blake had no pajama bottoms. Maybe she could buy her some tomorrow. She kept forgetting about how Blake had next to nothing.

But even with nothing, even with a sunburn… she was still _so_ beautiful.

For the second night in a row, Yang couldn’t look away from her. But this time, Blake wasn’t asleep. She opened an eye and gave Yang a sleepy smile.

“Always staring,” she murmured.

Caught, Yang tore her eyes away lay down on her own bed, hoping Blake wouldn’t see the blush. She heard a low chuckle.

“Such a mess.” Blake's voice was an amused mutter.

When Yang looked back over, her eyes were closed again. Yang inhaled slowly, trying to not make it sound like a gasp.

_A mess_ was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Thing_ is an actual tourist attraction in Arizona! I edited a couple details about it, but it's a little nuts. Apparently, they're trying to put a billboard for it on the moon. I wish I was kidding.
> 
> Shout-out to the people on discord who helped me figure out a word to describe pus that wasn't _pussy_. I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike the day before, Blake was still asleep when Yang woke. She glanced over at the sleeping figure and felt heat rise to her cheeks. Nothing had happened yesterday. It wasn't like waking up for a walk of shame. They were in separate beds, dreaming their own dreams. They hadn't even kissed the night before.

It still _felt_ like something had happened.

She rolled out of bed, knowing it was too early to be awake. But how could she get back to sleep now? Now that she was awake, her brain was buzzing with worries. Had she been too forward last night? Worse yet, had she been forward enough? Yang had met Blake barely two days ago. She still knew so little about her, but it felt like she _did_ know enough. Enough to make her ache down to her bones, enough to feel like there was something about her hidden away in her mind somewhere. Something familiar, but still unknown.

The hissing of the coffeemaker was enough to make Blake stir. “What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“Still too early. Go back to bed.”

Blake groaned. “Can you spray me first?”

“Sure thing.” Yang gave a regretful look at the slowly-dripping coffee, then grabbed the spray.

Now that some of the blisters had popped, the skin was raw. From the way Blake flinched as Yang pulled her shirt up, it was still sore, as well. Her shoulders really did look like slabs of meat now, though Blake scoffed when Yang pointed that out.

“Seriously. You're a pork chop.”

“It's not too early to kick your ass,” Blake threatened feebly as Yang pulled the shirt back down.

“How ‘bout I do your laundry instead?”

“I got it,” Blake tried to insist, but a yawn overruled her. Yang grinned.

“Sleep. I’ll do it. You don’t have much, anyway.”

“Fine. Pants are on the bed, everything else is in a bag over there.” She gestured vaguely toward the desk, where Yang already knew she’d stowed a plastic bag underneath. 

“Got it. Now sleep.”

Blake grumbled something incoherent while Yang went back to the coffeemaker. With any luck, today would be their last day in a place without greenery. Yang was longing to see green grass again, and trees, and rivers. She was beginning to wonder if she should change up her route a little; they could go hiking somewhere, or off-roading. They could head east until they hit the ocean rather than making a straight shot for Vale.

None of it had anything to do with keeping Blake around even longer, of course. 

Even though she was trying to convince herself of that, all of her ideas were changing from plans for _her_ into plans for _them_. She wasn’t consciously aware at first that she was doing so, but by the time she got to the laundry room, enough coffee had hit that she realized what she was doing. She was already reorganizing her life around Blake.

Hopeless. She was hopeless.

Yang emptied out her pockets before dumping her laundry into the machines. She’d sent one too many tissues and just enough tubes of chapstick through washing machines in college that checking pockets had become routine. There would always fucking receipts and gum wrappers. She tossed them into the trash as she pulled them out. 

She slid a hand into the pocket of Blake’s jeans without thinking. She frowned, and pulled out something hard.

For a moment, Yang just stared at the diamond ring she was holding.

Shit.

She blinked, then lifted it to her face for closer inspection. Though she didn’t know much about jewelry, she knew enough. This was an engagement ring. Slowly, as if it were a stick of dynamite, she put it into her pocket. _This_ wasn’t something she wanted to risk tossing out with the rest of her trash.

A ring, she thought numbly. Blake had been engaged.

Yang was putting quarters into the machine when she heard footsteps. She turned in time to see Blake stagger against the doorway, breathing heavily.

“Yang, wait, there’s something I forgot…” Her sentence trailed off. Yang raised her eyebrows. Since her only pair of pants were being washed, she’d put on a pair of Yang’s pajama bottoms. They were much too long for her, and she looked ridiculous. Cute, but ridiculous.

Wordlessly, Yang pulled the ring out of her pocket and held it out to her. “This?” she asked softly. Blake paled.

“I… I’m so sorry. I should have told you…”

Yang waved a hand to beckon her closer. It almost looked like Blake was _cowering_ as she approached. Yang remembered the blazing anger she’d felt at Blake’s ex-boyfriend-- ex-fiancé?-- the first night they’d met. He’d dumped her in the desert with no way to keep herself alive. Was he the one who taught Blake how to cower like this?

“Don’t apologize,” she said, trying to inject as much gentleness into her tone as she could muster. She held the ring out to Blake. “It’s none of my business.”

“No,” Blake whispered. She made no move to take the ring, so Yang set it on top of the dryer. Blake looked down at her feet. “I… I should have told you. It’s… This was why he left me out there.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Yang said, placing a tentative hand on Blake’s waist. She felt a slight tremble under her palm.

“I do.” She took a deep breath. “A couple weeks ago, Adam-- my ex-- proposed to me. It was… pretty public. And he’s… he’s not really a nice guy. I couldn’t tell him no in front of everyone. He would have… He would have lost it.” She shook her head, trying to clear some painful memory. When she went on, her voice was even softer. “I thought we could talk about it during our car ride. He was in such a good mood, I thought it would be… safe, I guess. To talk about it. I don’t _want_ to be married, especially not to him. He’s… never been very nice. I’d wanted to leave for so long, but when he proposed… I didn’t know what to do. It was like I was stuck.”

Laundry was forgotten completely. Blake had inched closer-- just slightly. Yang curled her fingers, her fingertips brushing her lower back.

“So I told him on the car ride. I wasn’t even breaking up with him. I don’t think I could have managed that. But I did tell him that I thought I was too young to get married, that I wasn’t ready. He just… freaked out. He didn’t even listen to what I was telling him. He just… stopped the car, right in the middle of the road, and told me to get out. When I tried to grab my phone, he smacked my hand and told me the phone belonged to his fiancée.”

“Oh, shit.”

Blake’s smile was small, humorless. “I think he was so caught up in being angry, and keeping the phone from me, that he didn’t even think about the ring. I haven’t really figured out what to do with it.”

Yang wasn’t sure when her other arm had gone around Blake, but she was holding her close now. Blake’s ears were flat on her head as she rested it against Yang’s chest. Yang was struck again by how perfectly their bodies fit against each other.

“Baby,” she murmured. Blake nestled closer, and Yang held her as tightly as she dared. The cocktail of emotions in her was so intense, so confusing. Fury that someone could treat Blake like that. Sadness that she’d suffered. A surge of compassion. But for herself, there was guilty excitement; Blake was in _her_ arms now. She would be safe there.

_This_ was right.

“You could sell it,” Yang suggested. “Or do something _symbolic_ , like throw it off a cliff or something.”

“That’d be poetic,” Blake replied. A vibration of a weak laughter rattled against Yang’s body.

Her chest was burning. Her brain was sending her those awful, conflicting signals again. She was about to lose control _badly_.

“But I want to make sure you know that,” Blake continued after a pause. “Last night…” Yang could _feel_ the gulp. “I was so sure that you… that we were going to…”

Yang was so glad that Blake couldn’t see her blush.

“I mean… I don’t want you to, like… get the wrong idea about me. Or something.”

“What wrong idea?” she asked. She felt Blake quiver.

“I don’t know. I… Being with Adam… it wasn’t right. Nothing about it was, and I think I’d figured that out a while ago. But… With you… It’s almost like how I’m _supposed_ to be. If that makes any sense?”

The words themselves wouldn’t have made sense if Yang hadn’t known _precisely_ what Blake was talking about. The burning in her chest had expanded to her throat, to her stomach. Her hand shook slightly as she traced her hand against Blake’s temple. Her fingers slid into her hair, and Blake looked up at her.

Yang knew about her own world. So much in it was wrong. The broken relationships with her parents, not being _needed_ by anyone anymore, the way her dad’s girlfriend had told her how she would amount to _nothing_ … Her life was aimless. She drifted from place to place, searching for _something_ to point her in the right direction. Looking into Blake’s eyes wasn’t telling her where to go.

_This_ was where she’d been pointed.

Hand in Blake’s hair, Yang kissed her, delicate and testing. There was no fear that there would be rejection; _this_ was the only right decision she’d ever made and it was as true as her own name.

Blake’s lips were chapped, but the roughness didn’t bother Yang at all. The _shape_ of her lips were so familiar, the way they pushed against her so ardently was all the proof Yang needed that she’d been right. First kisses were always so awkward, so tentative, but this was not. It wasn’t like finding something new. This wasn’t exploration. This was like coming home.

Her hands dug into Blake’s lower back, trying to pull her closer, while Blake had balled her fists in Yang’s shirt. With each breath of air, Yang angled her mouth against Blake’s with just a little more fervor. It wasn’t discovery; it was _re_ discovery. Their lips together could have been the shape of the universe before it exploded into being. This contact could have been ancient, written into the core of her soul long ago. This was as old as creation.

Yang realized that of _course_ nothing in her world was right. Nothing _could_ be right compared to this. Everything else in this world was imperfect against what she was feeling right now. It all made sense.

But they had to come up for air eventually.

When they did, neither of them could speak. It was a struggle just to cram the notion of _time_ back into her skull; she had no concept of how long she’d stood there, their lips crashing against each other. Minutes, hours, days... Inches away, Blake’s eyes seemed unfocused as she caught her breath.

“That was…” she said, then shook her head. “Wow.”

Yang was inclined to agree. As she came back down to earth, her eyes darted around the room, taking in the bright lights and the smell of fabric softener. The laundry room. For laundry. She still hadn’t started the washing machine, she thought detachedly. Who cared about laundry when you there was… this?

“Yang…” Blake said, and Yang’s eyes came back to land on hers. She was smiling a dazed little smile. “Did you even start the wash?”

“Nope.” A slow grin spread across her own face. “I had other things to think about.”

“Oh?”

Yang considered for a moment, then gave in to kiss her again.

When they finally did get the washing machine started, they risked their laundry by leaving it unattended. It was early in the morning; nobody would steal it, Yang reasoned as they went back downstairs to their room, holding hands.

Blake hadn’t wanted to even look at the engagement ring again, so Yang stuck it in her pocket for safekeeping. She couldn’t blame her. It represented a period in her life where choices were not her own, where she lived every day on edge, where love was not real. Yang squeezed Blake’s hand. Blake didn’t look back. She only smiled and squeezed back.

A sort of understanding had passed silently between them in the laundry room. They both slid into Yang’s bed without a word, wanting nothing more than each other’s company. Yang sat up against the headboard, an arm around Blake while she snuggled against Yang’s side. 

“What now?” Blake asked.

“Hmm?” Yang looked down at her. Just seeing Blake lay against her like that sent a warm, not at all unpleasant, shock through her. The wave of adoration was almost too much.

“Should we… talk about this?”

“Maybe. Not right now, though. We’ve got all the time in the world to talk about it.”

Yang felt a twitch on her side where Blake had rested her cheek. She brushed her fingers over Blake’s side, noting the shiver that ran up her body. It made her smile.

“It’s still pretty early right now. I just sort of… want to be like this. For now, anyway.”

“Mhm,” Blake replied. She was almost completely limp. After a brief hesitation, Yang bent to face to Blake’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell. She pressed a light kiss between the two ears that lay flat on her head.

Though Yang didn’t fall asleep, Blake drifted off pretty quickly. The conflicted thoughts that had been so loud in Yang’s brain earlier that morning had all fallen silent as she studied the body she was holding against her. Those long arms and fingers, the dark hair, the delicate muscles of her neck, the way she curled into Yang. The way her chest rose and fell against her, the soft exhales on her shirt.

She was overwhelmingly beautiful. 

When her mom had died, Yang had caught on quickly that she would have to step up and help take care of Ruby. Their dad was crippled by depression for months, and still not the same for years after Summer had passed away. The torch had passed to Yang, who’d always thought herself so mature for her age. It was _her_ job and _her_ job alone to watch out for her little sister. When Ruby was picked on in school, it was Yang, just two years older, who intervened. She had pummeled the snot out of a little boy who’d stuck gum in Ruby’s hair. It had cost her a suspension, but nobody had messed with Ruby after that. 

“ _No one is ever gonna hurt you,_ ” she promised a weeping Ruby that night. Ruby had blamed herself for Yang’s suspension, and of course it was Yang’s job to reassure her. “ _I don’t care if they suspend me. They could suspend me forever. I’ll do whatever I have to do to take care of you._ ”

And now, almost a decade and a half after that incident, that sentiment was just as strong. Blake had been hurt in a lot of ways, but now, that would end.

“No one’s going to hurt you again,” she murmured. Blake slept on.

She hated having to get up to move their laundry to the dryer. From the sound Blake was making, she didn’t seem pleased about it, either. Yang flew up the stairs and changed the laundry over in record time, eager to be back with Blake.

What a concept, having something to look forward to.

When Yang was under the covers once more, Blake was beside her almost before Yang could draw her in. She let Blake arrange herself as comfortably as she could-- Yang didn’t want to disturb the sunburn-- before wrapping her arms around her. Laying down was even better than sitting up. The length of Blake’s body molded so neatly into her own that they could have been two parts of the same whole. 

“Is this okay?” Yang asked in a low voice as she trailed an arm around Blake’s waist.

“Yes.” Blake’s reply was a whisper. She’d wrapped one of her own arms tightly around Yang, the other shoved under the pillow. She could feel the deep breaths Blake was taking, the flutter of a heartbeat. 

Yang swallowed, then adjusted her head so that her forehead rested against Blake’s. It was almost like it had been last night, only this time, the line _had_ been crossed and now, there were no regrets.

“Can… I kiss you again?” she asked. Now that they were outside of the bubble they’d made in the laundry room, there was nervousness once more. Things had changed, yes, but Yang still had _some_ perspective. Blake’s eyes twinkled.

“You’re so polite,” she remarked in a soft, husky voice. A grin slipped onto Yang’s face.

“I didn’t say please,” she pointed out, and Blake laughed. Yang’s body twitched with the secondhand laughter.

“Well… you were almost polite.”

“I just… I don’t want to, like… do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Even as she said the words, Yang knew they weren’t right. Blake raised one of her dark eyebrows, and her eyes made a show of running down the massive lump under the blanket that their bodies made together.

“I think we’re past that point,” Blake replied, smiling with amusement.

Always that smile. Always that haunting, sultry smile. Yang wanted that smile against her own lips.

This time, she didn’t ask before pressing her mouth to it.

She was surprised by how eagerly Blake returned the kiss. Yang didn’t hold back. She sucked at Blake’s lower lip. It was still rough from the sun, so Yang was gentle with her. Blake’s fingernails trailed slowly up her back, and it was all Yang could do to keep her own movements slow. Her tongue probed Blake’s mouth, and she could hear Blake’s breathing become more ragged. Her breath was warm against Yang’s tongue as her mouth opened wider to welcome her in.

Their tongues swirled and Yang was hypnotized by the motion they made. They were trapped in lockstep, in this age-old dance that Yang _knew_ she’d shared with Blake before. Her grip on Blake’s waist tightened, but she kept her pace slow. Their first kisses in the laundry room had been frenzied, wild. She would savor every inch of this one. She would show Blake tenderness here.

“How do you feel so _right_?” Yang asked as she held her close. Blake had buried her face in the crook of Yang’s neck. Her sunburned skin was warm, but not unpleasant.

“Maybe you felt _wrong_ before?” Blake sounded sleepy again, and Yang couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. 

“I think you’re right.” Yang stared into the distance over Blake’s hair. She felt a soft brush of lips against her neck and Yang stretched it unconsciously as Blake kissed her there again, and again. 

“And _you’re_ right,” Blake said into her neck. It took Yang a moment to understand what Blake meant, but she smiled. She hadn’t intended on the double-meaning, but it fit.

It would have been so easy to forget the rest of the world. Forget the laundry, forget the road trip, forget her whole dysfunctional family. This moment was perfect. She could have stayed in it until the end of time.

But responsibility always called. After collecting the laundry, Yang forced herself to shower rather than climb back into bed with Blake. God, she wanted nothing more than to stay in the hotel room all day, just holding Blake in her arms. Showering, however, helped ground her a little more in reality. More coffee would help, too. Even if it was slow-going, she needed to make her way back to Vale, to her sister. Even to her father.

When Yang emerged, Blake was up, fiddling with the coffeemaker.

“I didn’t know you drank coffee,” she remarked, grinning.

“I was trying to make you a cup, but I can’t figure out how this thing works.” Blake opened the top. “Do I pour the grounds into the pot?”

“Christ, just… get away from the coffeemaker,” Yang said, trying to suppress a snort of laughter. “I’m not sure I trust you anywhere near that thing.”

When Blake looked up, there was a glint in her eyes. It was a little spark Yang hadn’t noticed before, but it made her heart beat a little faster. 

Obediently, Blake backed away from it, looking innocent. She was still in her pajamas-- the shirt from the night before and Yang’s too-long pajama bottoms. Yang smirked, allowing herself the privilege of openly staring. It was liberating.

Embarrassed, Blake looked away. “See if I help you again,” she muttered, but the twitching corners of her mouth betrayed her.

“Aw, you know I appreciate that you’re trying.” Yang crossed over to her and slung her arms around her waist. She didn’t know if she would ever get enough of just _touching_ Blake. Giving a huff, Blake sank into her.

“ _Do_ you?” she asked teasingly.

“Of course I do!” Yang gave her a light squeeze. “I’m not a pig.” She paused. “Or a pork chop, for that matter.”

Blake burst out laughing. That, Yang thought, was probably the best sound in the world.

Yang was able to make a real cup of coffee as Blake got dressed. It was strange to think that this was the second round she’d brewed that day, and it wasn’t even time to check-out yet. So much had happened already and they weren’t even on the road.

“Can I wear one of your shirts again?” Blake called from the bathroom.

“Help yourself.” Yang dumped in a couple packets of sugar. Her phone buzzed.

It was a photo from Ruby. She’d gotten Zwei under her arm and had taken a selfie, captioned _we’re waaaaiting_. Yang snorted, then shoved her phone back in her pocket. With each passing day, Ruby grew evermore impatient. Yesterday, she’d sent Yang no fewer than seven texts and photos expressing excitement. 

Ruby wouldn’t be pleased if Yang extended her road trip, but she wouldn’t be heartbroken. She wondered if Blake had ever seen any of the Appalachian Trail.

“Is it getting any easier to put your own clothes on?” Yang asked as Blake stepped out of the bathroom.

“Not really, but I’m figuring it out.”

“Hopefully, it’ll get easier once you start peeling.” Yang’s phone buzzed again. Then again. Annoyed, she pulled it out and saw her dad was calling. She scowled and hit _ignore_.

“What’s that?” Blake asked, coming over. Yang shrugged.

“Nothing important.”

Blake raised an eyebrow ever-so-slightly, but said nothing. Yang was grateful for that. It was too soon to have the euphoria of the morning soured by a phone call.

“I’m thinking of changing our route up a little. If that’s all right with you?” Yang asked, switching gears.

“What’re you thinking? I’m at your mercy.” Blake spread her arms out. Yang grinned.

“I like the sound of that.” She pulled her phone up and motioned for Blake to come closer. “Here, come look at the map for a minute.”

_1 Missed Call_ , the phone said. Yang exited the screen, but not before Blake saw the name of the person whose call had been missed.

“ _Xiao Long._ Was that your dad?” she asked. Yang bit her lip, then nodded.

“He knows we’re a time zone behind,” she said, shaking her head as she pulled up Google Maps. “He should know better than to call so early.”

“Is… everything okay?”

“It’s a bit complicated, I guess.” Yang shrugged. “Anyway, I was thinking--”

“Y’know… you can talk to me about it, right?” Blake looked back up into her face. “I know something’s up with you. I can _see_ it. Is it something I can help with?”

She sounded so sincere that Yang’s walls nearly cracked then. It would have been easy to, and Blake _would_ have listened without judgement. In the end, though, Blake wouldn’t have been able to do anything. It was all in the past; all Yang could do now was try to straighten things out with her dad. Spilling her guts might feel good for her, but Blake had been through enough without listening to her own drama.

She reached a hand out to trail her fingers across Blake’s cheek. Blake closed her eyes.

“It’s all in the past. Everything’s okay now.”

Blake caught Yang’s hand before it could slide off her cheek. She pressed it, laying Yang’s palm flat against her. She opened her eyes, and Yang had a sense that Blake _knew_ she was lying. 

“You’ve been so good to me,” she said. Her voice was so soft. “If you let me... I’d return the favor.”

“Baby.” Yang smiled, then leaned in close for a quick kiss. “You already have.”

They would keep going east instead of beginning to pull up north, they decided. Yang traced her finger above the map on her phone.

“We can go along the coast here--” Yang’s fingers glided above the screen, trailing from where they were now to coastline. “Then we can go up around this way. There’s a lot of trails around here. We could go hiking.”

“Hiking?” Blake echoed. “In heels?”

Yang laughed. “Well, we can go off-roading. We can take our time. See the sights along the way. After that…” She moved her finger slightly north. “We can go up this way until we get to the ocean. It’s beautiful.”

“Yang, you know Menagerie’s an island, right? I know what ocean looks like.” Blake couldn’t keep a straight face as she said it. Yang stuck a tongue out at her.

“You’ve never the ocean with _me_ , though.”

“True.”

From there, they’d go north, along the mountain ranges, until they reached Vale. Yang pulled her index finger back from the screen. Vale wasn’t _that_ far. Not really. She was excited to see Ruby, but she dreaded what else it might mean for her. She hadn’t been in the best state of mind when she’d left it. It didn’t feel like home anymore. 

“I’m not sure what we’ll do when we get there, but we’ll figure it out.” Yang shrugged, trying to appear indifferent, but Blake watched her. She leaned her dark head against Yang’s arm.

“That’s what we do, right? We figure things out. It’s worked so far,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Yang replied, snaking an arm around her. 

When they got back out to the truck, Yang bit the bullet and called Ruby, putting her on speaker phone so Blake could hear the shrill mess that was her younger sister.

“ _Yaaaaaaang!_ ” Ruby squealed. “ _Are you in Vale yet?!_ ”

Yang laughed. “We’re only just now escaping the desert.”

“ _Weeeee?_ ” Ruby latched onto that word hard. “ _Who’s weeeeee?_ ”

“A… friend.” Yang noted how Blake twitched with a grin.

“ _Why did you tell me about them before?!_ ”

“It’s a long story. But I’m going to take a few extra days, I think. She’s never seen this part of the country, so I want to show her around.”

There was a pause where Yang could almost _hear_ her sister weighing her words. She looked over at Blake and raised her eyebrows.

“ _Is she your girlfriend?_ ”

Yang expelled a peal of nervous laughter and Blake had the audacity to smirk at the question. “I…” Yang tried to say. “She…”

She looked helplessly at Blake. That smirk was a challenge. What they had experienced that morning was hard to put any kind of label on. Yang hadn’t even _thought_ about what she considered Blake to be. A stranger, but not a stranger. A hitchhiker, but more than that now. There was that rightness, which she couldn’t explain to Ruby. She didn’t even comprehend it herself. It would have been crazy to start thinking about Blake as a _girlfriend_ after just a couple of days, the rational part of her mind argued.

But _was_ it just a couple of days? It might have been eons.

“Yes,” she finally breathed. She looked at Blake squarely as she said this. “She is.”

Yang nearly jumped back away from her phone at the sound of Ruby’s squealing. She didn’t understand half the questions Ruby was throwing at her, nor did she really want to. She was too focused on the glowing expression on Blake’s face. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Yang finally said into the phone. “Christ, Ruby, chill the fuck out. I’ve brought girls home before.”

“ _But you haven’t had a girlfriend since you left!_ ” 

Yang flushed. “I’ve dated…”

“ _But you haven’t had a_ girlfriend _!_ ” Ruby dragged the word out in a singsong voice. “ _This is_ big _news!_ _See, I knew there was still hope for you!_ ”

Her cheeks burned, and Blake had covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile.

“Look,” she went on, determined not to have Ruby completely destroy the point of the phone call, “I just wanted to check with you. Will _you_ survive if I’m a few days behind schedule?”

“ _No. I’m going to die. I’m dying right now_.” A gross gurgling sound came out of the speaker and Yang rolled her eyes.

“You’re not too old for me to kick your ass,” she warned and Ruby giggled. 

“ _I’m old enough to kick back!_ _Oh, I’m so glad you’re coming home! Dad’s already filled the house with all your favorite snacks. He can’t stop talking about it. I think_ he’s _the only one who’ll suffer if you keep us waiting._ ”

“A little suffering isn’t going to kill him,” Yang said stiffly, hackles raising. She wondered for a minute if she’d need to turn off the speaker phone, but she was aware of Blake’s eyes on her as she woke the phone screen up.

“ _I know. He really is sorry, y’know._ ”

“Whatever.” Yang stared at the photo of Ruby on her phone screen. She could almost _see_ Ruby speak. She was always the peacekeeper, always the one who pushed for reconciliation. She could imagine the sadness in Ruby’s silver eyes.

She felt Blake’s hand grip her thigh, warm and encouraging. Yang looked over to her and smiled weakly.

“ _I’ll tell him you’ll be a little late. He’ll understand._ ” Ruby paused, then plowed on. “ _I’m so excited you found someone, Yang._ ”

“Me too.”

Blake slid closer to her, and Yang had never been so grateful for someone’s presence. She had no idea how tense her muscles had gotten until Blake was against her side. One by one, she unlocked her muscles, willing them to relax.

“ _Just get me lots of souvenirs. And fudge. Remember that little fudge place we went to when you lived in Haven?_ ”

“Ruby, you know I can’t trust you with fudge anymore.”

“ _It was a religious experience!_ ”

“Dealing with the aftermath sure as hell wasn’t.”

Even though the rest of the conversation was easier, the undercurrent of discomfort remained. The moment she hung up, she pulled Blake even more tightly into her.

“Girlfriend, huh?” she asked as she snuggled against Yang.

“It made sense. It’s what we are, isn’t it?”

Blake pretended to consider. “It _does_ make sense, though the rest of the world might not think so.” Her body shuddered with silent laughter.

“Fuck ‘em. They wouldn’t understand. _I_ hardly do.” Yet Yang laughed, too.

“Maybe we’re just crazy.” Blake squeezed her thigh again, then said, “I didn’t know you’d been single for so long.”

Yang shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing ever felt right. Not…” She trailed off, unsure.

“Not like this?” Blake looked up at her. Understanding was plain on her face. Yang nodded. 

“I’ve… _never_ felt anything like this before,” she admitted. “And it was so fast. It’s like… you hit me like a brick wall.”

“Ouch. You might want to get looked at, then.”

“Seriously. I, like… can’t stop looking at you.”

Blake’s amber eyes were wide. Beautiful. They held her stare. _Case in point_ , Yang thought. There was another rush of fire and Yang was consumed. She tasted Blake on her lips again and the world was ablaze.

Yang was relieved that Blake didn’t broach the subject of her father, even though she knew that Blake had heard the conversation with Ruby. She was glad when Blake started asking about what off-roading was, and Yang launched into stories of driving into the mountains with her friends, playing her guitar, roasting hot dogs over a fire, and getting into a drunken game of “chubby bunny.” Jaune had nearly choked on his marshmallows during one game and Yang had nearly pissed herself with laughter.

“I’m not going to play that, but I’ll watch,” Blake said. 

“No way, dude, never again. I nearly died. But I’ll have you know that I totally won that night.”

“Great. A girlfriend who can put more marshmallows in her mouth than anyone else. That’s exactly what I needed.”

“It’s a pretty talented mouth.” She smirked at Blake’s blush-- even under the sunburn, there was definitely a blush. She pointed out the window. “Look! Green!”

It wasn’t much by way of greenery, but the vibrant color was so refreshing. 

“Back out there... I definitely wondered if I’d ever see green again. I thought I’d die surrounded by desert.” Blake stared hungrily at the grass as it flashed by.

“No,” Yang said firmly. “Grass, trees, rivers… we’re going to see it all. Together.”

“Together,” Blake echoed, smiling. “I like that word.”

The silence that followed was comfortable. This part of the world was pretty boring-- there were no tourist traps, exciting scenery, or big cities, but the sky was long and blue and the company was perfect. Yang turned the volume up. The soft croons of folk rock were a perfect backdrop to the day’s drive.

“Have you ever been off-roading?” Yang asked.

“No. I’ve been camping, though. I like hiking.”

“Good! Because off-roading is like hiking with a truck.” Yang grinned.

“Wouldn’t the truck be heavy?” She had no idea if Blake meant for that to be as funny as it was, but Yang roared with laughter.

“Oh my God… I had no idea you could tell jokes like that!” she finally wheezed. “Oh God… I think I’m dying.”

“Jesus, and it was a _bad_ joke, too!” Blake had joined in her laughing, though probably more because of Yang’s reaction than to the joke itself.

“No, it was fucking awesome. But yeah, if you like hiking, you’re going to love this. Last year, when I lived in Haven, Ruby and I spent a weekend in the mountains. She got me this, like, air mattress thing for my birthday. It fits right into the truck bed and it’s pretty dope, but we camped out and had a blast. We’d lay under the stars and she’d tell me all this shit about physics and the planets. I couldn’t have understood it even if I was sober, but she gets so into it when she’s talking about stuff she loves.”

“You tend to do that, too,” Blake commented with that small smile of hers.

“I guess she learned from the best,” Yang replied smugly. Blake rolled her eyes. “Wanna get off the interstate for a bit? All these fucking roads look the same.”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Blake reached behind her for some crackers. “You’re the one who knows what she’s doing here. I’m just along for the ride.”

“Next time we stop, I’ll look for a fun route. Maybe we can find like, a rattlesnake ranch or something.”

“Why would we want to go to something like that?”

“Um, for starters, to get me a rattler keychain. I’m totally regretting not getting one at that gift shop yesterday.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Yang’s phone buzzed again. She scowled.

“Don’t answer it,” she said as Blake reached for it.

“It’s your dad again. What if it’s an emergency?”

“It’s not. I promise. He just… he’s been trying to talk to me. And I just can’t handle him right now. He’s going to want to know _everything_ about why I’m being so slow. Or maybe Ruby’s told him that we’ll be an extra few days. I don’t know.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Blake was looking at her. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to.

“Look, it’s really not a big deal. Really. We just… got into a fight a couple years ago. So I walked out. That’s basically all there is to it.”

It wasn’t really, but she didn’t want to dredge up the old hurts and the old anger. She’d buried them for a reason. 

“It’s probably not really my business,” Blake said after a moment, “but are we taking this… roundabout way to, like… stall or something?”

It felt like a slap.

“I… no!” Yang protested even as he felt her cheeks grow hot. “I…”

“I’m not judging,” Blake replied, patient. “We can take as long as you need to. Just let me help.”

There was that hand on her thigh again. Yang might as well have been the one with the sunburn. She could see in the rearview mirror that even her ears were red; they popped out of her blonde hair like traffic lights. She shook her head out, desperately covering them with her long hair.

She had no idea what to say. So Blake went on.

“Wherever we’re going, I’ll stay with you, if that’s what you want. Then maybe, eventually, we’ll find our way home. Together, right?”

It wasn’t just that she had no idea what to say anymore. Yang physically _couldn’t_ speak past the knot that had formed in her throat. Blake couldn’t have known the weight of what she was saying. _Nobody_ stayed, not even herself. Summer was gone. Raven had left not just once, but twice. Taiyang drifted in and out. Ruby, her sweet, goofy sister, had grown up. And Yang… she had always searched for some connection for her own, something permanent. That was all she wanted. The truck had been the closest thing to permanent that she’d ever known.

Two days, she thought stupidly. She’d known this woman for two _fucking_ days. There was no way in hell permanence could come out of _that_.

“Yang?”

But then Blake said her name _that_ way.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you to make you stay if you didn’t want to,” Yang finally said, slowly. “I’m not… Please don’t feel obligated.”

Blake’s brows furrowed. “Yang… You felt the same thing I felt this morning, right?”

She gulped, but nodded. A strange look of relief fell across Blake’s face.

“Then you should _know_ that I’m not staying out of obligation. I mean…” She laughed, somewhat nervously. “I thought we just agreed that we were dating.”

Yang _did_ find a laugh for this. “True.”

“If… Yang, if someone’s left you before…” Blake bit her lip before going on and Yang stiffened. “Wait. Actually, can you just… pull over? For a minute?”

There was a small sinking in Yang’s stomach, but she acquiesced. It wasn’t from dread. She didn’t think she could truly dread anything about Blake now, other than expectation of eventual loss. Maybe it was just anticipation, or anxiety. These were all her own feelings, not necessarily Blake’s. God, she hoped Blake wasn’t feeling the same way. She put the truck in park and turned to face her.

“Can you… just look at me?”

Yang had been staring into the space over Blake’s shoulder, and she winced at being called out. Trying to fake some confidence, she met Blake’s eyes.

“We’re connected,” Blake said firmly. “You and me.”

Yang nodded.

“And I can _tell_ people have hurt you before. Left you. You always get such a weird look in your eye when you talk about your family and yesterday morning… you got _really_ weird when I asked if you were ditching me.” At this, Yang tried to look away again, but this time, Blake stopped her with a hand on one side of her jaw. She could have moved her eyes, but they were drawn into Blake’s golden ones. They held her steady.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Yang sighed, and opened her mouth to say that _of course_ she wasn’t worried about that, but Blake held up a silencing finger.

“No. Be quiet. Just for a minute and let me talk.” Yang held up her arms in surrender and Blake took a deep breath. “Aside from the fact that I have nowhere to go… I don’t _want_ to go anywhere. _You_ felt it. _I_ felt it. I thought this was all just, like… a series of happy accidents or something that we even met in the first place. Well, maybe not _happy_ ,” she amended at seeing Yang’s eyebrows raise, “but like… coincidences.”

“Like a balloon you let go of.” Yang couldn’t keep her mouth shut, but Blake gave her a crooked smile at the interruption.

“No. I got it wrong last night. I should have said… like… After this morning… I think _I_ was supposed to catch the balloon this time. Like _you’re_ the fucking balloon.”

Yang cocked her head, trying to figure out how the metaphor would fit in this context. Again, she opened her mouth to argue, but Blake’s piercing stare shut her down.

“I’ve caught you and I’m not letting go.” Her stare softened. “I’m not going to leave. Don’t you feel this? We’re _supposed_ to be here. Right here, right now. Everything we’ve ever done has led to this.”

Yang blinked, and that knot in her throat was back. She wasn’t going to cry. Instead, she grabbed Blake by the shirt, pulled her closer, and kissed her long, hard, and desperately.

Tears fell anyway. Not loudly or painfully, but Blake must have felt them hot on her face. The hand that had been on Yang’s jaw was now on her cheek.

This was where they were supposed to be. She broke the kiss off to hug Blake tight against her, to bury her face in her hair. Blake’s body rocked her, reassuring and gentle. Everything in her life had led to this. All the struggle, the grief, the pain… had somehow brought her to Blake. How could she regret any of it now?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just fall apart like that,” Yang mumbled as she pulled away. “And I usually don’t, but--”

“Shh.” Blake’s smile was bright as she held a finger to her lips. “You should know better than to apologize.”

“I… left home a couple years ago,” Yang found herself saying. “People have left me… my whole life. That was the first time I’d ever done the leaving myself.” Inhale, exhale. “And it’ll be the only time. I don’t… think I could do that again.”

“Good.” Blake hesitated, then ran a hand through Yang’s hair. “Because I won’t, either.”

Their next kiss was much more gentle. 

When Yang managed to pull herself together enough to drive again, she wasn’t surprised at all that the next song that played was Jim Croce again. It had to be the universe, Yang thought. Of course the universe wouldn’t send them anything _but_ the first singer they had listened to together.

“ _If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I’d like to do is to save every day ‘til eternity passes away just to spend them with you._ ”

Of course. Of fucking course.

She took Blake’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the end are from Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce.


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s a diner there--”

“Yang, it’s _way_ past lunchtime.”

“I am going to _starve_ to _death_.”

“You have been shoving jerky and Gushers into your mouth for the past two hours.”

“I am _dying_.”

Yang pulled into _Malachite Café_ , taking up two parking spaces in the cramped parking lot. She waved off Blake’s complaints, quite aware that she had parked like a douchebag and not giving a damn. There were very few cars here, anyway. Besides, the size of this parking lot didn't seem to be built with larger vehicles in mind.

The place was nearly empty. They had their choice of the booths, and Yang slid onto one side of the table. It gave them a lovely view of the neighboring pasture, where cows were grazing. 

“I’ll have that one,” Yang pointed at one of the beefy creatures. “Do they do the slaughtering right in front of us, do you think? Like hibachi?”

“How do you even sleep at night?” Blake asked, shaking her head in embarrassment. The waitress set a couple glasses of water in front of them. “I’ll have tea, please.”

“Coffee for me!” Yang was already pretty energized, but she presumed the coffee would go well with the pie she was planning on eating for dessert. That was one thing she loved about the south; they were very generous with their pie. She opened the menu, though she didn’t read it. She was focused on Blake, who was reading her own. She looked so _studious_. “I’m buying,” she added. “Consider it our first date.”

One of Blake’s ears twitched. “You’re quite romantic. Dragging me to a _very_ late lunch against my will--”

“It wasn’t against your will,” Yang said with a snort.

“I would have been perfectly happy waiting till dinner.”

“But _I’m_ starving!”

“I’m well aware.”

Despite the arguing, Blake was smiling. Both of them had been smiling far too easily that afternoon. The wall Yang had erected was crumbling, bit by bit, and they could _feel_ the change in the way they interacted. At one point during the ride, Blake had moved from her seat by the window to the center of the bench in order to lean against her.

Whatever they had was too new to be able to let much time slip without touching each other in some way.

Under the table, Yang nudged Blake’s leg with her foot. Blake’s smile grew by a fraction.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked dourly.

“I am! Blake?” Blake gave a short nod, then Yang went on. “I’ll have the… oh! The Rooster Burger sounds good. Does it crow?”

Blake buried her face in her hand. The waitress sighed.

“It’s quite dead, ma’am.”

“Ugh, she called me _ma’am_ ,” Yang grumbled. “I’ll have that. No peppers, though. And with onion rings instead of fries.”

“I’ll do the catfish sandwich,” Blake said, smiling pleasantly, as if trying to make up for Yang’s manners.

“Is that another Faunus thing?” Yang whispered when the waitress left, leaving their two mugs on the table. “The fish?”

“I guess.” Blake laughed sheepishly. “My whole family likes fish.”

“Good to know.” Yang dumped a couple sugars into her coffee before taking a tentative sip. It was a little cooler than she might have liked, but she wasn’t going to cause a scene. “I need to like, study up on you or something.”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re going to be my girlfriend, I need to figure you out.” Yang shrugged. “I don't know very much about you.”

“Likewise.”

“What do you like to do for fun?”

Blake took a sip of her tea, considering. “I like to read.”

“Yeah, I think I remember.” Yang gave her a wicked smile. “Faunus lit, right?”

“I’ll read a little of everything. What about you? You like camping, hiking, picking up strange girls off the side of the road…”

“Hey, I never really did that before you.” A small blush crept into her cheeks. “That was, like… a one-off.”

“Funny, the way the world works,” Blake commented. “You went to college in Vale, studied sociology…”

“And minored in bullshit,” she added helpfully. This made Blake laugh.

“How was it? Did you go to Beacon?”

“Nope. I didn’t want to take out the loans for that. Ruby went there, but she got a shitload of scholarships. I just went to a state school. It wasn’t that bad, though! I met some great people there.” She took another sip of her coffee. She would have looked forward to seeing her friends back in Vale, but many of them had taken jobs or gone to grad school in other parts of the country. Those connections had been handy when she moved to Haven. She’d crashed on Pyrrha’s couch for a while before finding her own place. Not that she’d stayed in Haven for very long, but it was handy to have friends in so many different places. “Where did you go?”

“UMKK. University of Menagerie, Kuo Kuana.” 

“How was it?”

“It was okay. It probably would’ve been better if I hadn’t been dating Adam the whole time, but I got through.”

Yang drummed her fingers against the table. “Shit, you were with him the whole time?”

“We started dating in high school. I used to want to go to Beacon-- they have a pretty cool program there-- but Adam always said I could do that for grad school.” At seeing the look on her face, Yang reached her hands across the table. Blake took them gratefully.

“If you _do_ want to go to Beacon for grad school, Ruby could probably help,” she suggested, squeezing Blake’s hands.

“Maybe,” she replied softly. “This is still all so new that--”

“Oh! Right, right.” Yang winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right.” 

Yang turned one of her hands over, spreading the palm. She ran her fingertips across it, so light across the ridges. Goosebumps rose on Blake’s arms.

“I…” Yang wasn’t sure what to say. If Blake was being more open about herself, she felt that she should be, too. But how?

It was strange enough to remember that Blake had her stop the truck this morning, to _reassure_ her that she wouldn’t leave. She hadn’t said anything beyond that people had left her. But if they were _connected_ … “I grew up in a suburb outside of Vale called Patch,” she said in a quiet voice. “My mom taught science at the local middle school. That’s where Ruby gets her love of physics, I think.” She smiled a little. “She used to do little goofy science experiments with us. Ruby was still so little, but even she remembers that time we made a volcano out of baking soda and vinegar.”

“She sounds like she was a great mom,” Blake offered. Yang nodded, dragging her fingertips to meet Blake’s.

“She was. She was my _second_ mom, actually. My… birth mom left Dad right after I was born. I didn’t know about her till I was ten.” She stared at their fingertips. “I was so mad at Dad for a while after I found out. I thought that he’d, like… kept her from me. That I could have had another mom for all the years after Mom died. That he was holding out on me, or something. I found out later that he’d been trying to protect me. So when I found out about her, I got a hold of her email, so we emailed back and forth for a little while. It was nice to have, like… another woman to talk to. Like when I got my first period.” Yang smiled distantly. “Dad was always good about that sort of thing… but it was nice to, like, have someone who knew what she was talking about.”

Blake took Yang’s hands again, looking intently into her eyes. Even though Yang couldn’t face them, she kept talking.

“When I asked if we could meet… she ghosted me.”

“Oh, God.”

“Yeah. It felt like it was totally out of the blue. What sucked was that Dad didn’t know I’d even been emailing her in the first place. So when I told him, and that she wasn’t responding anymore… he freaked out. It felt like he was mad at _me_. And I didn’t get it. I just thought…” She shook her head, then jerked her hands back. She couldn’t talk about it anymore. “Anyway. I was a kid. I… I can tell you more about it another time.”

She took a long sip of her coffee. It was lukewarm now, but Yang needed to do something with her hands. Thinking about her secret emails to Raven was a bad memory that she had worked for years to push down. She hadn’t meant for the conversation to get so heavy. It wasn’t the plan to bring out all her baggage today, but whatever had brought them together apparently made it feel safe to talk about this stuff.

Blake scooted out from her side of the booth to come around to Yang’s. She slid next to her, so Yang set her coffee down to wrap her arms around her.

“I’ve said already that this stuff is all in the past,” she told Blake, nonetheless feeling calmer at the contact. “It’s all stuff I’ve moved on from.”

It wasn’t true, and Blake didn’t even need to point that out for Yang to know what she said had been a lie. Yang let out an exhale, then gave up on explanations. She lowered her head to meet Blake’s for a quick kiss.

They continued to sit side by side as they were served. The Rooster Burger didn’t look anywhere near as good as the picture, Yang thought grumpily. She watched as Blake lifted a french fry, saw the look of irritation as it hung limply between her fingers. When the waitress had left, Yang muttered, “This is a _Disappointment_ Burger.”

“Behave,” Blake hissed, poking her in the rib. Yang burst out laughing.

“Never!”

It was as if the close proximity to Blake was all Yang needed for her mood to lift back up. She kept picking at Blake’s fries, wiggling them between her fingers. The onion rings were only slightly better. They weren’t as crisp as Yang might have liked, but at least they weren’t _floppy_. The burger, at least, didn’t taste as bad as it looked. She wouldn’t be leaving any positive Yelp reviews, but hankering for greasy diner fare had been satisfied.

“Tell me about your pies,” Yang said to the waitress. With a disinterested glaze in her eye, the waitress recited the pies by rote. Yang nodded as she considered each one. “Any preference, Blake?”

“Not really.”

“Then we’ll have a slice of coconut cream!”

The waitress nodded, refilled Yang’s coffee, then left.

“Coconut, hm?” Blake asked.

“Shit, do you not like coconut?”

“I do. We’ve got tons of coconuts on Menagerie. Have you ever tried one?”

“Like, a fresh coconut?” Yang grinned. “Like, do you just stick a straw in there? With an umbrella? Like in movies?”

“Sorta. Umbrellas are pretty optional, though.” A wistful look came over her face. “You crack it open, and you can drink the water, and you can also eat the meat inside.”

“And now I feel like I need to go on a tropical vacation.” Yang stretched her arms over her head, then casually put one arm around Blake’s back as they came down. Blake wiggled closer. “What else is there to do on Menagerie?”

“There’s lots of beaches. Oh, I bet you’d like the dune buggies. We've got sand dunes in the north of the island. I’ve been a couple times. It was pretty fun.”

“I’m sold. When are we going?”

The waitress returned, bearing a tall slice of pie. Blake, who was unfamiliar with southern pies, stared at it with wide eyes. Yang was half-tempted to push her face into the meringue, but she had a feeling Blake wouldn’t find it as funny as she did. Instead, she scooped up a small piece and held it in front of Blake.

“Test it,” she whispered. “I think the waitress poisoned it.”

“So when it comes down to it, you’re going to sacrifice me to save yourself?” Blake eyes, her eyes glittering in the fluorescent lights.

“Nope. If you die, I’ll eat a bite of my own and we can unite in _death_.”

“You’re so morbid.” Blake hesitated, then took the pie. Yang was still grinning.

“It worked for Romeo and Juliet.”

“And they _died_ ,” Blake said when she’d finished chewing. Yang stabbed at the pie, taking a large chunk for herself. She smeared a bit of the meringue on her lips as it went in, hoping Blake would take the bait. “Really?” she asked as Yang chewed. She wagged her eyebrows.

Blake was trying too hard to not smile, and Yang could feel her insides melt. She bent a little, but let Blake do most of the work. Her lips brushed across Yang’s, her tongue peeking out to swipe lightly across her lower lip. She wrapped her lips around it, sucking to pull off the bits of meringue that stuck there. Yang’s hand tightened in Blake’s shirt as she released the pressure on her lip. She paused, then sucked again, before biting down on her lip.

Yang fingers dug into Blake’s side. Her lips moved like ghosts, trying to catch Blake’s mouth, but always just a little too slow. She could feel a smile as she pulled at Yang’s lip, releasing it at the last moment. Yang inhaled sharply, but Blake’s tongue was already back, smoothing the spot she’d pulled.

“Very sweet,” she murmured.

“I think you missed a spot.”

“I didn’t forget. You can’t eat your dessert too quickly. You need to _savor_ it.” Blake licked her lips, then came back for Yang’s upper lip before she could even think of a response.

Her lips were swollen and she was in a daze by the time Blake had finished cleaning her up. The waitress was staring openly at them, and Yang had the wherewithal to wink at her. The waitress blushed and turned away. 

“Yang.” Blake was shaking with suppressed laughter. “How can you just… turn around like that, right after I kiss you, and do _that_?”

“What?” Yang asked, sounding not just a little bit stupid. Blake snorted.

“Never mind. You look a little lost there, babe.”

“‘Babe,’” Yang repeated, her eyes focusing enough to find Blake again. “I like that.”

Nobody had left her truck any nasty notes for her parking job, which was a good sign. Yang hummed a little as she stepped into the driver’s seat. Her good mood was obvious, and Blake grinned. 

“That good, huh?” she asked, amused.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Yang warned her, pulling her shades on.

“Or what?” Blake’s tease was a challenge.

Yang only replied with a smirk. She didn’t need words to get her point across.

She pulled out her phone, checking if there were any fun things to do in this sleepy town. There were no attractions, but she was intrigued by a jerky outlet. She pointed it out to Blake, who rolled her eyes.

“You and your jerky.”

“It’s the perfect road trip snack!” she protested. “Salty, full of protein… What more could you ask for?”

“It’s better than than a Gusher outlet, I guess.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Yang hadn’t known that there could be so many kinds of jerky. It was jerky _paradise_. She gaped at the stocked shelves, at all the free samples, and she wished she hadn’t eaten so much pie.

“Ohhh, we used to grow this pepper on Menagerie!” Blake pointed out a spicy jerky. “It’s really hot, and I have a pretty high tolerance for spicy stuff.”

“Really?” Yang peered closer. “I’m pretty good at spice.” She took a piece from the sample dish.

“Wait, Yang, that stuff is _really_ hot.”

“I eat curry all the time!” she said, waving a dismissive hand and popping the piece into her mouth. At first, she hardly noticed the taste. She gave Blake a shrug.

And then Yang was coughing, spluttering as the spice coated her throat. “Help!” she gasped at Blake who, the traitor, was laughing so hard that she had doubled over. Yang licked her lips, and winced as her tongue stung them. Her eyes watered. 

Yang ran to a cooler of drinks. Without stopping to think, she wrenched the door open and pulled out a bottle of water. She chugged it, the coldness of it feeling good, but not good enough to quench the burn in her throat. The cashier, a young kid with freckles, was grinning at her as she slammed the empty bottle on the counter. 

“This-- can go fuck-- itself,” she gasped. “I’m gonna _die_.”

Blake was still wheezing where Yang had left her. She looked up in time to see Yang stick out her tongue, to wipe at it with her hand, and then Blake was gone again. She was practically on the floor as Yang wiped her hand on her pants.

“Yang, that’s disgusting!” she managed to giggle. Yang blew out a long breath. She was a dragon, breathing fire.

“You shoulda warned me!” she complained when she was able to talk in complete sentences again. Her eyes were still streaming as she pointed an accusing finger at Blake.

“That’s exactly what I did!” Blake was still quivering with laughter. “And-- and all you said was _I eat curry_!”

“Fuck, that was like, not even on the same level as curry!” Yang wiped at her eyes and let out a long, still hot, exhale. “ _Fuck_. And you just left me for dead!”

“Well, you kinda deserved it.”

“Jerk.”

Yang stalked along the hanging bags, grabbing some teriyaki beef jerky without stopping to sample any others. She’d burned off her taste buds, anyway, she thought as she licked her lips. She winced. How could there still be spice on them?! They tingled, and she could imagine that they probably looked as bad as Blake’s. 

“It’s always great watching someone try those hot jerkies,” the cashier said cheerfully. Yang narrowed her eyes, but Blake laughed. She continued to glare at the cashier as she paid, as if it were his fault, but he took it in stride. 

“Never again,” Yang swore as they stepped back into the parking lot. “Christ, I’m never touching spicy food as long as I live.”

“Don’t be such a wimp.”

Yang grabbed Blake’s wrist, pulling her back. “Are you calling me a wimp, Belladonna?” she asked, voice low. Blake blinked innocently.

“Were you acting like one?” she asked, her own volume low enough to match Yang’s. Yang took a step forward, her body now dangerously close to Blake’s. She set both hands on her waist, which made Blake give a little twitch. She responded so easily to just the smallest gesture, Yang thought with a small smile. Good to know.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said at last. “I don’t tolerate sass like that from just anyone.”

“What do you usually do about it?”

There it was, that challenge again, and Yang had to swallow her somewhat inappropriate response.

“Tell you what. Next time, I won’t hold back.” She winked, and Blake bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Two days, Yang kept reminding herself. Or, she thought, it was technically the third day. Not that it mattered. She shouldn’t be talking this way to someone she had only known for three days. She certainly shouldn’t be imagining the things she was imagining. She’d already broken the rules just by kissing her, by announcing that they were dating. Yang had to be crazy. They _both_ did. How else could she explain how quickly she’d become attached to Blake, or any of the nagging sense that they had been through all of this already? If it had just been her, it would have been easier to dismiss.

 _But Blake felt it, too_.

“Did you want to do anything else while we’re in town?” Yang asked. “Maybe get a book or magazine or something?”

“I get carsick if I read in the car. We can keep going.”

“You’re not going to whine if you get bored, though, right?” She opened the door for Blake, who stepped in daintily for someone who still had sore feet.

“Have I whined yet?”

“No, but the road’s going to be long.”

Blake shrugged. “So far, conversation hasn’t been too bad.”

Yang rounded around the truck, hopping in. Blake looked thoughtfully at her as Yang dug around for a pack of Gushers.

“Are you seriously eating again?”

“I need to make sure I can taste sweet things.” Yang paused, then grinned wickedly. “I could always try you instead.”

Blake was suppressing another smile, and pointedly looking out the window. “You’re shameless.”

“What? I’m just saying you taste sweet.” Yang slid over to sit beside Blake, who looked back over to watch Yang’s movement. “At least, the parts I’ve tasted.”

“ _Yang_.” A blush was creeping up under the sunburn. “That’s… vulgar.”

“I’m just putting it out there.” Yang smirked, leaning closer into her space. “I _do_ have a sweet tooth.”

“ _Yang!_ ” Blake laughed. The blush was _definitely_ there now, and it was adorable. “That’s… gross.”

Yang’s eyebrows shot up. Her innuendo might have been a lot of things, but she would never had used the word _gross_. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Her smile was slipping. Had she gotten some wrong signals after all?

“N-No!” Blake’s face was now a violent shade of red. “That’s-- I mean--” She looked back out the window determinedly. “ _I_ don’t think it’s gross. It’s just… Adam always said it was, so I, like… just assumed it was, too, I guess.”

 _Oh_.

“So… he told you that eating a woman out was gross?” Yang stared in disbelief. “Did you really believe that?”

“I…” Blake’s voice trailed off, and Yang felt a stab of pity for her. She hadn’t meant to drag any confessions like this out of her, not right now. Already, this topic was an excruciatingly uncomfortable one. “Well… I asked him about it, once. He told me that he didn’t like doing it. He thought it was _sick_ or something. That since I had him, I didn’t need anything like that.”

How could Blake have ever thought he’d been right? She must have seen Yang’s look of bafflement, for she added, “He wasn’t _bad_ to me in… that way. But to him… sex wasn’t really about _me_. He was always saying that as long as I had his-- I had _him_ , that it was all I needed. If I even asked about doing anything for myself, he’d get offended that I didn’t think _he_ was enough. So I just stopped asking.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed, good humor completely gone. “So it was all about him, and never about you?”

“Yeah.” Blake crossed her arms, and her ears lay back. “And I just got so used to it. It was… normal.”

Yang bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to ask the next question. But if their relationship was going to progress… it would help to know.

“Blake…” She hesitated. “So he never, like… _really_ gave you an orgasm?”

“ _Yang_.” Blake’s eyes slammed shut. Her ears were completely flat against her head. “God, that’s-- No. He said it took too much work, and that… an orgasm wasn't really _necessary_ for me to have good sex.”

“Are you even shitting me?” Yang could barely comprehend it. “It’s _too much work_ to make you cum, but not enough for him to?”

“God.” Blake completely buried her face in her hands. “I never should have brought this up.”

“No. I’m glad you did, because... _shit_.” Yang waved a hand, words not enough to express her anger. “What an _ass_.”

“I don’t think I can, anyway.” Blake’s voice was very small now, and Yang almost didn’t hear it.

“What?”

“I… He _did_ try, once, so it’s not _totally_ his fault. I just… couldn’t. So there wasn’t really a point, anyway.”

Was she in the _Twilight Zone_? It was weird enough that she was having a conversation like this after only a few days of knowing Blake, but to have so many _wrong_ things come out of her mouth all at once was another. This conversation was _not_ going how she thought it would go.

“So have you, like… never cum at all before?”

Blake was beyond words. She only shook her head. There was that rage again-- rage at Blake’s ex, for making her think she didn’t deserve _more_ , for never _trying_ , for making her think _his_ lack of initiative was _her_ problem. It angered her that because of him, Blake was feeling _shame_. Shame at the idea of wanting pleasure for her own. 

Yang had to lighten it up somehow.

“Pull your pants down. I’ll make you cum right here.”

“ _What?!_ ” This, at least, broke Blake out of her trance. Yang offered a smile.

“If you want me to, I will. Right here in the parking lot.”

“ _Yang._ ” Blake groaned in exasperation. “You… You’re crazy.”

“ _I_ think it’s crazy that you haven’t gotten laid _properly_.” She lay a hand on Blake’s thigh. “We don’t have to do it here. We don’t have to do it _ever_ , if that’s really what you want.” She hoped that wasn’t what Blake wanted, but she kept her silence on that. “But I don’t want you to _ever_ feel like your own needs aren’t worth it. They are. And I’ll help you, in any way I can.”

As Yang started up the truck, she had hoped Blake would give her some kind of response. _Anything_.

But the silence meant that at least she was thinking.

They pulled into the hotel late that night. Blake had regained her voice early enough during the ride that Yang hadn’t been bored, but they didn’t broach the topic of sex again. The topic had been heavier than she had ever expected it to be. Her heart called out to Blake, even long after they were back to talking about more lighthearted subjects.

“Two beds?” the man at the front desk asked. Blake and Yang exchanged a look. There was a smile hiding in Blake’s eyes, invisible to the man at the front desk, but all too plain to Yang. 

“Nope. One bed.”

The man leered and Yang resisted the urge to punch him in the mouth. Instead, she leaned closer to stare right back.

“If that’s going to be a problem, we’ll gladly take our business elsewhere.”

The man looked from Yang, to Blake, then back to Yang. He didn’t argue. He wasn’t worth the trouble, and he’d be gone by the time they checked out in the morning. She could survive a minute of discomfort and then write a bad Yelp review.

He huffed, and after Yang signed the paperwork, he handed her a couple keycards. “Enjoy your stay,” he mumbled. She took them and briskly led Blake away.

“God, he was a creep,” she muttered. Blake nodded.

“I don’t think they get many women sharing beds in this part of the country,” she remarked. There was a small flutter in Yang’s stomach. Sharing a bed. She couldn’t really deny that she had been wondering for the better part of the afternoon about what their sleeping arrangements might be. It was one thing to cuddle in one bed as they had done that morning, but actually _sleeping_ beside each other was still hard to imagine.

It was a cheap hotel, and Yang had known better than to expect much from it, but she was a little disappointed that the room was so small. She dropped her duffel bag on top of the desk. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Do you need one first?” Blake asked. Yang shook her head.

“You go ahead. I’ll spray your shoulders when you’re out.”

For a moment, Blake stood there, unsure. Yang frowned.

“Everything all right?” she asked. Blake blinked, then nodded her head frantically.

“Y-Yeah.” She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She wondered if the reality of their situation was hitting Blake now. Maybe the idea of sharing beds, sharing kisses, sharing their _lives_ had gotten too overwhelming for her, especially after their talk in the parking lot. Yang really hoped not; she was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea that fate had brought them together. It was a lot easier than thinking that they were just two ordinary strangers in a whirlwind romance. Logic was not on their side in either case, but it was nice to imagine that some kind of divinity played a role in their relationship. It meant that she didn’t have to make excuses for why she felt the way she did.

She pulled out her pajamas, then sent Ruby a quick text, explaining that they’d arrived at their hotel for the night. She’d just pressed _Send_ when she heard, “Yang?”

Trepidation again. Yang went to the bathroom door. “Yeah?”

“Could… could you come in for a minute?”

Her whole body felt warm even before she opened the door. She opened it slowly, so as to give Blake time to cover herself if she needed. The shower was running, and the steam felt good on her skin compared to the cooler temperature of the bedroom. Blake was leaning against the sink, a towel wrapped around her. She held it tightly, and her nervousness was tangible. Yang froze.

“I was… wondering. Could you help with my hair?”

Yang stared for so long that Blake had to snap her out of it.

“Yang? I mean… it’s been kinda… hard to do it myself. With my shoulders.” 

“Oh!” Yang nodded, probably a little too quickly. “Right. So, uh… how do you want me to do this?”

Blake glanced at the shower, then bit her lip. Not wanting to make her do anything she didn’t want, she tried to think of how they could do it without taking off the towel. It was a walk-in shower, and there would be nowhere for Blake to sit. They could stand at the edge and have Blake dunk her head when necessary, but it would be complicated and would probably make a mess.

She saw that Blake had seen the dilemma, as well. In the back of her mind, Yang knew that she was capable of doing this on her own, even if it was a little uncomfortable. Blake had made a choice, and that choice was to have Yang in here, with her, like this. Right now.

“I won’t look,” she told Blake quietly. “You can, like… keep your arms crossed if you want to.”

Blake nodded. Yang’s heart thundered as she watched Blake approach the shower. She tested the water with her hand, adjusted the temperature a little, then slowly undid her towel. Yang looked away, still unsure how much Blake wanted her to see. The clouded glass protected most of her as she stepped in and the water hit her body. A dark shadow as Blake tipped her head forward to allow the water to saturate her hair. 

After a moment-- a _long_ moment-- Blake folded her arms over her chest. “All… all right,” she called out, her voice pitched a little higher than normal. Yang gulped, then stepped forward.

Blake was facing the showerhead, so between that and her crossed arms, her front was hidden well enough. Her back, though…

Yang shook her head to clear the racing thoughts, then dumped a handful of free hotel shampoo into her palm. She didn’t step completely into the shower; that would have been like crossing a line, somehow. Instead, Blake stepped back, close enough for her to touch.

“Head back,” she said, sounding much calmer than she felt. Blake obliged, her wet hair falling behind her in a curtain. Yang massaged the shampoo into Blake’s scalp, hoping that whatever burn had been there wasn’t too tender. On her bare shoulders, Yang could see patches of skin beginning to flake. The new skin underneath would probably be sore for a little while, and Blake would probably be itchy for days to come, but it was better than the blisters. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Blake hummed in approval.

Her hair was so _thick_. Yang had expected it to be much finer than it was, but it was almost as thick as her own. Hotel shampoo couldn’t possibly do it justice, she thought in the very back of her mind. One of these days, she’d find Blake some good products to use.

Water dripped down Blake’s back as she moved forward to rinse. Yang tried not to stare at the sway of her hips, at the smooth skin.

But she couldn’t avoid it entirely, and she _knew_ Blake knew what she was doing. Hips didn’t just move like that… right? Yang was transfixed as the suds flowed out of her hair, down her back. The fire was back and it was all she could do to stop herself from being burned.

“Conditioner?” Blake asked, looking over her shoulder at Yang. There was a glint in her eyes, and a smile quirked on her lips.

“I… Oh. Yeah.”

The conditioner didn’t want to come out of the bottle, and Yang shook it frantically. Her hands were trembling, only impeding her progress with it. A glob dumped into her palm. Whether or not it was enough, it would have to do. Blake tipped her head back again as Yang ran it through her hair, combing it with her fingers to spread the conditioner evenly.

The muscles in Blake’s neck were taut as she craned her head back, eyes closed. Yang wanted to kiss it, to suck it, to mark it, but she couldn’t be rough when it was still so compromised by sunburn. She pursed her lips together, trying to turn her brain _off_ , but failing. Blake was too fucking gorgeous, and Yang was bewitched.

“Can I rinse my hands off?” she asked. One corner of Blake’s mouth twitched, and she nodded. Yang reached a hand under the stream of water, wishing the shower head wasn’t so far out of reach.

“You can step in,” Blake told her, amused. She bent her own head under the spray while Yang kicked off her flip-flops. 

“If you get me wet, I’ll kick your ass,” she warned as she stepped in. All other sound was lost to Blake’s laughter.

She stepped just close enough to the water to stick her hands in. Water _did_ mist her a little as she rubbed her hands together, but not too badly. The oily conditioner was what she was more concerned with. 

As she was doing this, Blake had unfolded one of her arms to grab one of Yang’s hands in her own. Yang’s head shot up, eyes wide, before realizing what she had done. Her face went scarlet, and she tried to look away, but she couldn’t have banished the image from her brain even if she’d tried. She had seen Blake’s back before. She had to spray her shoulders every day, after all. But this…

“Blake,” Yang said, trying to sound firm, even though her throat was dry. “What are you doing?”

Blake said nothing. Instead, she pulled Yang’s hand to her hip. There was thick scar tissue there, something Yang hand caught a glimpse of that first day and hadn’t even thought about. Yang ran a thumb over the bumpy lines, absently wondering if this was something she could ask about someday. 

The heat from the shower was going to her head, and she could feel sweat beginning to bead on her temples. She couldn’t think straight. Everything about this situation was skewing her rationality. That might have been why her hand descended, slipping around to Blake’s ass. The other woman tensed, but made no move to stop her. Yang’s heart raced as she dug her fingers into the soft flesh.

She looked back up, her own wild lilac eyes meeting Blake’s golden ones.

It was that feeling of recognition again, the déjà-vu. Her fingers had _been here_ before, touching this same skin. She wanted to push Blake against the shower wall, to hunt for more familiar skin, to taste familiar tastes. She wanted to feel Blake’s body flush against her own, she wanted the earthquake that rumbled in her own body to make Blake _shake_.

Instead, Blake’s hand was feather-light on her arm.

“If…” Yang said, gulping. “If that’s all… I’ll meet you back out there. I’m getting a little h--” She frowned, trying to find a word that didn’t have a double-entendre. “ _Sweaty_. In here.”

Blake’s laugh followed her out of the shower. Yang’s arm was still shaking as she grabbed a towel and started wiping her arms. They were slick with water. Her feet were, too, but she didn’t wipe them off until she was safely out of the bathroom. The cold air woke her up.

It was entirely possible that Blake was a witch, she thought as she changed into a tank top and shorts for bed. Her clothes from that day had gotten wet in the shower, after all. She hadn’t even realized it. Nobody else had ever had this kind of effect on Yang before, and it was dizzying. It had to be magic.

The bathroom door creaked open. Blake was back in her towel, wet hair dangling down her shoulders. 

“I don’t suppose you could spray me now?” she asked. Yang stared. How could she act so innocent like this so soon?

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” she replied in a low voice. 

“What?”

Yang took a step closer. Blake wouldn’t get the upper hand this time. “In the bathroom. You have no idea how close I was to shoving you against the wall and fucking you right there.”

Blake _did_ freeze then. Yang took another step closer and saw the goosebumps on her arms, but even then, Blake tried to smile.

She absolutely knew what she had done to Yang.

Yang’s mouth was on hers, all but devouring her. Blake returned it. She was breathing heavily into Yang’s mouth as Yang tugged at her towel. It fell away, and Yang pulled her to the bed. She lowered Blake to it with a gentleness that was at odds with the intensity of her kiss. She pulled away to look at the woman spread beneath her. There was no hesitation here; Yang gazed at her hungrily, taking in every inch of skin. She set a hand at her waist and slid it down, mapping out every curve of Blake’s hip. 

She lowered her head, her hair falling onto Blake’s abdomen as she kissed the pink scar. Her lips slid over the uneven ridges. Blake’s stomach rose and fell with each breath, and Yang kissed her way north, up her side to the smooth skin of her breast. She traced a tongue around her areola, circling lazily around her nipple without touching it. A low noise came out of Blake’s throat, a cross between a growl and a groan.

 _Too much work_ , she told her Adam had claimed. What a lie. Blake was already crumbling underneath her.

Yang wrapped her lips around her nipple, sucking hard. Blake gasped as Yang flicked it with her tongue, then released it. The hand on Blake’s hip sank lower, riding over the indentations as she pulled at a thigh. Blake picked up the cue, spreading it before her touch. Yang pulled her head back, shaking her blonde hair out. She’d never been the cause of someone’s first orgasm, but she wanted to capture every second of it tonight. 

Blake’s breathing was ragged as she looked up at Yang. She hissed as Yang’s fingers brushed over her cunt.

“So wet,” she murmured, burying her middle finger into Blake’s slit. She was _obscenely_ wet. There was no doubt at all what Blake wanted. She slipped her index finger in, as well. She waited a moment, listening to the groans that were being pulled from Blake’s mouth, watching the rise and fall of her breasts. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“ _Fuck_.” All Blake could manage was a grunt.

“You got it.” Yang laughed, then slowly began to work her fingers around inside of her, reveling in the heat. She was aware of every muscle in Blake’s body that moved in rhythm with her motions. The balling of her fists, the way her long arms flexed, the way her hips began to buck. More than that, the way her mouth opened and closed soundlessly and the moans that came with increasing regularity.

Yang pulled her fingers out. They were soaked, and Yang would have loved to bury her tongue inside her right then. Instead, her fingers circled Blake’s clit. Her hips ground harder, desperately, against Yang’s hand as she got closer.

“You’re going to cum for me, baby,” Yang told her. Those amber eyes were wide. For a second, Blake held her breath. “I wanna see what you look like when you cum.”

Her fingers brushed her clit and Blake moaned at the touch. She wasn’t even trying to restrain the sounds anymore as Yang rubbed. Blake’s muscles began to spasm, and Yang watched with fascination as her breath hitched. Her fingers worked as if remembering, the knowledge coming so smoothly back to her. She didn’t stop.

“God, I-- Yang, I… I…” Blake’s voice sounded higher and breathier with each word. “What’s… That’s…”

“There it is,” Yang said softly, her eyes locked with Blake’s eyes as she crossed the threshold with a loud moan. Her body shuddered violently, and Yang pulled her hand away, to embrace Blake’s naked body into her own as she convulsed.

“Oh, God,” she gasped. “Oh God, oh God.”

She was still twitching as she clung to Yang, arms going around her middle, knees coming up just slightly to curl against her. Yang ran her fingers up Blake’s spine, stopping just where the skin began to turn into an angry red on her shoulders. It took Blake a long moment to catch her breath. Yang was content just to hold her, to press her lips lightly against Blake’s forehead.

“Was that…?” Blake started to ask, but had to stop. She took a deep breath. “That was amazing.”

Yang kissed her forehead again, but made no reply. Blake snuggled against her. For a while, there was just silence, Yang basking in Blake’s glow. 

She’d seen a lot of wonderful things in her travels around the country. Sunlight off the ocean, majestic valleys, vistas from the summits of mountains. Sunsets in the desert, forests in autumn, all the night stars spread across the sky.

None of them were as breathtaking as the woman she was holding.

“Is there… something I can do? For you?” Blake asked at some point, but Yang shook her head, smiling slightly.

“Not tonight,” she replied, feeling sleepiness start to seep into her bones. 

Blake looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure? Because--”

Yang shook her head firmly. “Really. Just seeing you… It was enough.” She smiled, then placed a gentle kiss on Blake’s lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

There was a light puff of exhalation from Blake, but it was obvious that she was no longer in the right state of mind for argument.

After a few minutes, Yang sat up. She moved Blake just enough to pull the blankets down. There was a damp spot on the comforter where Blake had been laying, but Blake was already half-asleep and didn’t notice. Yang helped her move underneath the covers, where she wriggled in. 

“I’ll be right back. Just gotta brush my teeth.”

Yang leaned over the bathroom sink, heaving a huge sigh. Everything was so hazy that _she_ might have been the one who’d just climaxed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, unable to stop the smile that began to spread. She had no idea what any of this meant, but she didn’t care.

Destiny. Fate. Kismet. Some shit like that.

It was perfect.

Blake was already asleep by the time Yang joined her under the covers, but she instinctively snuggled against Yang’s side. Yang gave her one last kiss to the forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

Eternity started now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Yang had dreams that were so good, waking up was a disappointment.

This certainly wasn’t one of them.

Even though she needed to get up to use the bathroom, Yang was having difficulty pulling herself away. The arm she had wrapped around Blake was a little stiff, but she couldn’t stop caressing the smooth skin of her back. Blake had nestled against Yang’s side, her hair in a tangle behind her. If Yang had her way, she could have done stayed like this for hours, just watching the woman beside her sleep.

Cursing her bladder, she carefully pulled her arm out from under Blake’s neck, doing her best not to disturb her too much. Blake let out a quiet puff of air, then rolled over.

Yang missed her warmth as soon as she left it.

When she came back, Blake was awake, gazing up at Yang sleepily. She’d pushed herself up enough to watch Yang climb back into bed. The blanket had slipped, exposing a breast. “Is it time to get up?” she asked, her voice slightly gruff from slumber. 

“Not even close,” Yang whispered back. Blake yawned, moving back into Yang’s body automatically. “Having any good dreams?

“Reality is better.” One of Blake’s arms went to Yang’s stomach. A hand crept underneath her tank top.

“I was thinking the same thing,” she replied with a chuckle. Unable to resist any further, she delivered a soft, wet kiss to the exposed nipple, then pulled Blake’s lips to her own. She ran a hand over the back of Blake’s head, running a hand over the knots. She didn’t envy Blake for having to deal with that mess in the morning. 

Blake’s hand continued to climb up Yang’s stomach, as if unsure if it was allowed there. Yang only kissed her harder. She’d been quite prepared to go back to sleep, but Blake’s touch was electric, sending jolts of electricity wherever her hand moved. It shocked a flutter into her stomach. She was certainly awake now.

They parted long enough for Blake to pull the tank top over Yang’s head, and Blake’s hands were suddenly all over her. Yang let her explore, trying to keep her breathing even as she felt fingers over the tight muscles of her abdomen and the tentative fingertips that brushed against her breasts. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, trying to memorize each individual sensation on her skin.

A palm brushed over her nipple and Yang bit her lip. When she opened her eyes again, Blake was staring into her own. Those golden eyes reflected fire.

It had to be the orgasm, Yang thought with distant smugness. That was what had awakened this... _beast_ within Blake.

Yang remembered the first time _she’d_ gotten herself off. It had been just as overwhelming, and as eye-opening, for her. She remembered, in the heat of the moment, that she had pictured a dark woman pressed against her, kissing her, with intense, bright eyes.

It had been years ago, but Yang wondered if she had somehow been picturing Blake.

That was who she saw now.

Hungrily, Yang sat up, her kiss more forceful to match Blake's own ferocity. She set a hand on Blake’s thigh, gripping it tightly as she pressed her tongue into her mouth. Blake was already beginning to moan around her tongue, and Yang fought back a smile, feeling a small rush at the idea that Blake was already working herself up. She slipped her hand between Blake’s legs, and she bent a knee for easier access.

“Ready again so soon?” she teased. She trailed a finger along Blake’s entrance. Soaked already, and Blake was shamelessly trying to grind against her. Yang laughed. “Lay back,” she instructed. Blake narrowed her eyes, but obeyed. 

Yang pulled her hair back away from her face. She didn’t have a hair tie, but she didn’t need one. She grabbed one of Blake’s legs, taking her time as she positioned it over her shoulder.

“What… what’s that?” Blake asked, eyes glued to her. Yang smirked as she lowered her face to her cunt.

“I told you earlier that I’ve got a sweet tooth,” she said. By the twitch Blake gave, Yang wondered if Blake could feel her breath between her legs. For good measure, she let out another long, slow breath. She wrapped one arm around Blake’s thigh. “I’ve been wondering how you taste.”

Blake’s muscles had tensed even before Yang could even get her tongue out. She paused, grinned, then waited for a moment. Blake’s breathing only got faster, heavier, in anticipation. And to think, Adam had told her this was _gross_. What a waste.

Blake was crying out even before Yang had even _really_ gotten started.

Small bubbles of suppressed laughter kept making her quiver as she lapped up Blake’s wetness. There was victory in this. Whatever Blake had been denied was no longer forbidden, and watching her finally embrace her own pleasure was something Yang would remember forever. For all the carnality of it, something about Blake waking up to this was so pure.

Bringing her to climax for a second time was just as spellbinding as the first. Yang held fast to her thighs as Blake shuddered all around her. Blake’s hands, which had been running frantically through Yang’s hair, pulled hard. Yang’s tongue eased it’s pressure on her clit, though it descended to clean up her cum for a few soft strokes.

With almost excess gentless, Yang set Blake’s legs back on the bed before wiping her chin with the back of her hand. Blake was trembling as Yang lay beside her.

“Holy shit,” she whispered at last. Yang licked her lips, then planted a brief kiss on Blake’s mouth. “I didn’t know it… was like that.”

“We’ll make up for lost time,” Yang assured her. For all the time Adam had stolen from her, for all the years they hadn’t been together, they would make up for it.

“Can I… try? To… do this to you?” Blake asked, looking away nervously when the question was out in the open. Yang raised her eyebrows. As much as she wanted Blake to touch her-- she was aching to feel those long fingers inside of her-- this was a woman who’d never even touched herself. But the thought only lasted for about a second.

Yang raised her hips, allowing Blake to pull her shorts down. She would have been lying if she said that some, secret part of her hadn’t been thinking about this in some way since she’d picked her up in the desert. Even if she hadn’t admitted it to herself at the time, that part of her had been aching to share her skin with this woman. Blake lay a palm flat on her hip bone, shy.

“What… How do I do this?” she asked. Her cheeks were rosy with sunburn and embarrassment.

Yang guided her through the motions, leading Blake with her own hand. For someone so new to this business, Blake caught on quickly. Perhaps it was luck, or maybe it was talent. Perhaps it was that otherworldly knowledge that seemed to come and go between them, that had been taunting them for the past couple of days now. When Blake’s fingers slipped inside, the guttural sound Yang made was so fierce, so primal, that Blake almost jumped. Like an apology, Yang leaned close to kiss her collarbone with as much tenderness as she could muster.

When she came, it was by both of their hands. Her moan was unabashedly loud, and she released her clit sharply to grab Blake by the back of her head. Their lips found each other as her body pulsed around Blake’s fingers.

Her whole body thrummed and this time, it was Yang who huddled close to Blake in a daze. Blake withdrew her hand and Yang made a weak gasp. She lay her head on Blake’s chest as she recovered.

“That was…” Blake began, but she cut herself off. She shook her head. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmm,” was all the reply Yang could manage at that moment. Blake kissed the top of her head.

“You… You’re pretty loud. Did you know that?”

“Well… when you’re feeling _that_ … why hold it in?” Yang looped her arm around Blake’s waist, pulling her closer. “I don’t want to just… hide it away, or something. It’s like I’ve waited my whole life for that.”

“These walls are probably pretty thin.” 

“You’re such a worrier.” There was no bite in Yang’s voice, and Blake nuzzled her face into her neck. She felt a nip at her collarbone, and Yang grinned. “It’s a hotel. I’m sure they’ve heard worse.”

“Whatever you say.” Blake didn’t sound worried. She sounded… _pleased_. “That… was pretty incredible.”

Yang squeezed her lightly. “It was.”

“I’m…” Blake was silent for so long that Yang was beginning to think that she wasn’t going to finish her thought. “I’m glad that… I got to do this with you. That _you_ were the one… who did this.”

Yang took a deep breath, wishing she could pull her in so closely that they _were_ one. The surge of warmth for Blake was so strong, it was something she’d never even contemplated could exist at all. It was like Blake had told her the day before: _Everything we’ve ever done has led to this_. Every breath, every mistake, every triumph, had aimed them at each other, guided them together like magnetism. And now that they were here… There was balance.

“I’m glad that we could share it.”

As sleep claimed her, Yang felt the barest of kisses on her neck.

For the first time in days, Yang didn’t wake up early. She and Blake slept long after sunlight flooded the room. The only reason either of them got up at all was because of the incessant buzzing of her phone. She wished they could have been left in peace; the sensation of their bare skin pressed together, Blake’s spine curved into her torso, was probably the most comfortable Yang had ever been in all her lifetimes.

Groaning, Yang reached a hand back for the phone, answering it with the barest squint to make sure that she was pressing the right button. “‘Lo?” she asked sourly. 

“ _You haven’t texted me this morning!_ ” God, Yang loved her sister, but Ruby’s whine was grating on her eardrums.

“Sorry, slept in,” Yang grumbled. Blake opened a bleary eye through the hair that had draped across her face.

“ _You musta been up late last night! It’s almost lunchtime over here._ ”

“What?!” She was suddenly much more awake. She snapped her phone away from her ear to look at the time. 10:02 AM. “Oh, _fuck_.”

She clambered out of bed, only dimly aware of her nakedness. Blake looked on, amused. “What is it?” she asked.

“Fuck, Ruby, I’ll call you back in a bit. We’re gonna be late for check-out.”

“ _Uh-oh! Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Let me know when--_ ” Yang hung up.

“We’re almost late for check-out,” she groaned to Blake, pulling clothes out of her duffel. “We need to shower. We shoulda been on the road an hour ago.”

“Oh, shit.” Blake sounded unconcerned as she sat up, stretching her arms to her sides. She winced as the motion tugged at her shoulders. “We can shower pretty quickly. I don’t need to wash my hair… I just need to, uh… clean up?”

Despite her worry about running late, she stopped to smile at Blake. She was struck again by her beauty; if it hadn’t been for their lack of clothes and the peace in her heart, Yang honestly wouldn’t have believed that last night had happened at all. Yang wasn’t a swooning kind of woman, but Blake had her close to doing just that.

“I swear to God, if we didn’t have to check out, I’d be on top of you right now.”

Blake smiled impishly. “We could always stay an extra day.”

“Don’t tempt me, woman.”

When Blake joined her in the shower, Yang was close to saying _fuck it_ and reliving the night all over again, but she resisted. Ruby would give her hell. They contented themselves with brief kisses and short touches. It wasn’t enough-- nothing _could_ be enough-- but there was some satisfaction in it. 

Somehow, they did manage to check out on time. The creep from the night before was gone, and a younger man was in his place. He was more interested in his phone than in checking them out.

“I bet we _could_ have stayed longer,” Yang told Blake wistfully as they walked over to the truck. “It didn’t even look like he knew what time it was.”

“I didn’t know you were such a horndog.” Blake watched as Yang hopped into the bed of her truck, tossing her duffel bag into the storage box and pulling out a different one.

“Me?! _You_ were the one who was all over me in the middle of the night!”

“I didn’t hear you complaining. It actually sounded like the _opposite_ of complaining.”

Yang burst out laughing as she shut the box. “Fair enough. Here, can you take this? I want you to check to make sure if we’ve got all the supplies we’ll need for camping.”

“Camping?” Blake’s eyebrows raised the slightest bit as she took the bag. “Are we going camping?”

“There’s a trail I can take the truck down. It’s supposed to have a nice view, so I thought we’d camp out tonight. I’ll set up the mattress, maybe we can roast some marshmallows… I can cook a mean stir-fry on my little camping stove here.”

“And you can play me a song.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “I’m not _that_ good.”

But Blake had already gotten into the truck, ignoring her protests. Yang grimaced. She hadn’t even _looked_ at her guitar in a few weeks, let alone practiced. She was already trying to think up some songs in her mind, trying to remember which songs wouldn’t be too difficult to play. It was easier to play for a bunch of drunks. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune had always sung so loudly that sometimes, it was hard to even hear the guitar at all. Weiss, the only one who might have pointed out a bad chord, had always been more likely to yell at Jaune for singing out of tune. Blake would be different.

Still, there were a couple songs Yang might be able to get away with.

“Okay, this is gross.” Blake had already started pulling things out of the bag of camping gear. Yang squinted at the thing in her hand. It was brown, stiff, and stunk. Blake held it away from her, between her thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah, I think that’s one of Jaune’s socks.” Yang wrinkled her nose. “I bet he thought my bag was his. They kinda look alike.”

“Mind if I just… toss it out the window?”

“I dunno… I’m kinda tempted to mail it to him.”

Yang might have even done that if it didn’t look like a biohazard. Instead, she stuffed it into her garbage bag. Heaving a hefty sigh, she tied it up, opened the back window, and tossed the plastic bag into the truck bed. 

While she did this, Blake was back in the bag of gear. She pulled out a few crumpled paper maps of old trails, a couple empty water bottles, a baseball cap, a bottle of sunscreen, sunglasses (“Oh, I was looking for those!” Yang laughed, taking them from her and replacing her aviators with them.), a completely crushed granola bar, and a few pairs of clean socks. 

“So we’ll need matches, more propane, bug spray…” Yang began to tick off the things she’d need to buy. Blake held up something small and round. It once looked gold, but now it was tarnished and scratched.

“What’s this?”

“What? Oh!” Yang grinned, taking the thing and popping it open. “Dad’s old compass. It’s pretty banged up-- there’s a big bubble in it now, so it’s not really all that accurate anymore-- but it’s fun to mess with it now and then.”

Blake leaned over. “It looks pretty old.”

Yang fiddled with the dial. “It is. I think he got it when he was a Boy Scout. When Ruby and I were little--” she blushed a little. “Have you ever read _The Golden Compass_?”

“I love that series!” Blake’s eyes lit up. Yang laughed, relieved.

“We used to pretend we were the kids in the book. Traveling across the universes with our golden compass… Ruby got to have the compass, and I took Dad’s old Swiss Army Knife, and we’d pretend that they were the alethiometer and the Subtle Knife. I think the knife is in there somewhere, too, but it couldn’t cut butter now, it’s so dull.”

Blake looked around, pulling out a faded red tool. “This?”

“Yeah!” She grinned as Blake managed to push out a couple of the tools, including a very well-used knife. “Man, I haven’t thought about those for a while.”

“I can’t believe you liked those books, too,” Blake said with a laugh, setting the knife back in the bag. “They were some of my favorites.”

“I read them to Ruby.” Fondly, she moved the compass around in her hand. The bubble got in the way of the needle, and both bounced around as she moved it. “I read to her a lot after Mom died. It was one of her favorite books. She was really into the idea of other universes and shit. I think it was one of the things that led her to physics. I mean, I don’t think she really expects to find another universe or anything, but her interest had to come from _something_ , right? She loved pretending she could find _truth_ in a compass. So now she’s finding it in other ways.”

She snapped it shut, and handed it to Blake. “Here. I don’t really use compasses much, anyway. Maybe it’ll help you find _your_ truth. Or, at least, a way home.” She grinned.

It was cheesy, but in a way, she liked that Blake accepted it so easily. She had so few things of her own. Maybe she needed something sentimental for herself, something to attach meaning to. Something that wasn’t an engagement ring, which Yang had stowed away for safekeeping. In the end, even if they were wrong about the universe and they drifted apart, it would be something to symbolize a time of finding freedom.

She didn’t expect to see a shine in Blake’s eyes, a screen of unshed tears. 

“Thank you,” she said simply, tucking the compass into the pocket of her jeans. “Maybe we’ll _both_ find our way home,” she added in a softer voice as the tears began to fall.

Yang pulled her in, kissing the salty tears away before they could stain Blake’s cheeks. She could even cry beautifully, Yang thought, amazed, as her lips moved down to meet Blake’s. Yang always considered herself to be an ugly crier, but Blake definitely wasn’t. That intrinsic beauty never left for even a moment. The salt of tears turned into the heady taste of peppermint from Blake’s lips. She’d been using Yang’s chapstick, and she’d probably have to use it again before they left the parking lot, at the rate they were going. 

Through the tears, Blake still returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

She was practically in Yang’s lap when they finally broke off. She snuggled into Yang’s arms, and Yang found herself wondering again if it might be better to just stay here for one more night. Blake felt too good in her arms. It felt too comfortable…

Her phone buzzed. Of course her fucking phone would buzz again.

Groaning, Yang reached for it, not surprised to see Ruby’s picture popping up. Blake didn’t bother moving, nor did Yang particularly want her to. She answered.

“Hey, Ruby, we’ll be out of here in just a few minutes.”

“ _Yang?_ ”

Yang’s blood ran cold. “Oh, hey, Dad.”

She hesitated, but she saw one of Blake’s ears cock at Yang’s words. Walls needed to come down, she told herself. She put the phone on speaker.

“ _It’s so good to hear your voice!_ ”

“Dad, why are you using Ruby’s phone?” To keep herself calm, Yang brushed Blake’s bangs to the side and ran a hand through her hair. Her hair was so smooth, so soft, so soothing.

“ _I knew you weren’t going to answer if I used my own._ ” Yang closed her eyes, focusing on the hair that flowed around her fingers.

“I’ll see you in a few days. Can’t it wait?”

“ _Well, Ruby says you’ll be a little later than we thought. And you’re bringing someone?_ ” Her hand tightened into a fist, not tight enough to hurt, but it would be enough for Blake to understand the tension. She lay a hand on Yang’s thigh comfortingly.

“Yeah. It’s not like I’m meeting a deadline or anything. I’ll be there when I get there.”

“ _Well, you haven’t answered my calls for a week. I just wanted to check in on you, make sure everything’s going okay._ ”

“Yeah, everything’s good.” _Or, at least it was till you called_ , she thought sourly. “I’d let you know if there was anything big.”

“ _I know. I guess I can’t help being a worried dad._ ”

Yang resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Blake was looking up at her, intent on every motion Yang made, every breath she took. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

An awkward silence spread into the void between them. If it weren’t for Blake’s touch, she didn’t know if she _could_ stay calm. _Worried dad_ , he’d said. What a fucking joke. He hadn’t been worried the day that Yang had stormed out of the house for the last time. He hadn’t worried in the years she’d been gone. _Now_ he was trying to be a dad in her life again, and Yang could have punched a hole in the truck’s window. 

“ _I already told you I’m sorry. I don’t know what else you want from me, Yang_.”

She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she bit her lip.

“ _The sooner you get here, the sooner you’ll see that things are different. I know I messed up. But we can fix this, we--_ ”

She hung up.

Her heart raced as she set her phone down in the cupholder. Blake was still looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Yang,” she said, unsure. “You’re… bleeding.”

Her teeth were buried in her lip, and only now was she aware of the pain there. She forced her jaw to release, and she touched her lip with her finger. Sure enough, there was blood.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, wiping it. “I guess my lips are dryer than I thought.”

She said this, even though she still tasted chapstick on them. Blake sat herself up slowly.

“I’m not… used to talking to him that much these days,” Yang told her, pulling her lower lip in and pressing her tongue on the place she’d bitten. “He’s always trying to make things up to me. That’s why he’s paying for my hotel rooms, for my gas money... But he doesn’t fucking _get_ it. We didn’t talk for almost two years! And now he’s just expecting things are going to be back to normal…”

She shook her head, then grabbed a hair tie from the her collection around the windshield wiper lever. She pulled her hair up, more to get the nervous energy out of her system than anything else. Blake’s hand found its place back on her thigh. Yang sighed, then covered it with her own hand.

“Sorry. I’m… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Blake turned her palm, to hold her hand. She squeezed. “It’ll be okay.”

“Always with you.” Yang made herself smile, for Blake if for nothing else. “Things will always be okay with you.”

It was Blake who leaned in this time. Her tongue ran over the small cut, soothing the ache with its pressure. Yang ran a hand along her back, imagining the skin underneath her shirt. She hooked a pinky under her shirt, intending to feel that skin one more time, but Blake laughed.

“I knew you had a problem,” she teased. Regretfully, Yang brushed her pinky along the bare skin, then drew her hand back out.

“I do,” she said solemnly. “It’s you.”

It was closer to lunch by the time they actually got on the road, so they stopped for a burger before leaving town. If they were planning on getting to the trail before dark, they’d need to take their food to-go. When they got closer, they could stop at a grocery store to grab what they needed for stir fry and s’mores.

“What do you like in your stir fry?” Yang asked. They were listening to the radio for once, listening to something a little more modern than Jim Croce or John Denver. Blake bobbed her head with the beat, thinking.

“I like spicy--” she began, but Yang made a gagging sound.

“After yesterday?! Are you even _kidding_ me?”

Blake laughed, the sound like chimes. “Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.”

“I’m so glad you _forgot_ about my near-death experience.” Yang clutched at her heart. “You’re a cruel mistress.”

“And _you’re_ a drama queen.” Blake rolled her eyes. “I like peppers. No, _bell_ peppers, smartass. Oh, definitely garlic--”

“And you expect me to kiss you?”

Blake smirked. “Consider it a test.”

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: You’re a cruel one.”

In the end, they settled on bell peppers, onions, garlic, broccoli, carrots, and water chestnuts, in addition to beef. Blake set about making a shopping list as Yang thought up more things they’d need.

“Graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate… Oh, tinfoil and biscuit dough.”

“Biscuit dough?”

“We’re going to make doughboats!” Yang smacked the steering wheel in enthusiasm. “Oh, shit, and you know what? I’ll make us breakfast in the morning. So let’s get some eggs, butter, bread…”

“Slow down!” Blake laughed, but, scribbled as fast as she could on the scrap paper she’d dug up. “I didn’t know you were a cook.”

“Are you kidding? I practically raised Ruby while dad was off getting drunk. I know my way around a kitchen.”

Blake looked down the list, then frowned. “So, what exactly _is_ a doughboat?”

“I’ll show you when we make ‘em!.” Yang thought for a minute, then added, “And bananas. Might as well do a bananaboat, too.”

“Are you making this up?”

“Blake Belladonna!” Yang sang the full name that came out of her mouth, articulating each syllable with flourish. It _sounded_ like the name of a beautiful, mysterious woman. How fitting. “I would _never_ make up something as serious as a bananaboat.”

Since they were pressed for time, they didn’t stop at the few tourist traps they passed by. Yang was sorely tempted to pull into an alligator sanctuary, but the idea of having Blake all to herself under the stars tempted her more. Keep your eye on the prize, she kept reminding herself as they passed the exit where the alligator sanctuary was. It would be worth it tonight.

When they stopped at a grocery store in the late afternoon, Yang had seven texts from Ruby, ranging from defiant to apologetic to depressed. 

_ur not mad, right???_

“Well, _are_ you?” Blake asked, grabbing a cart. 

Yang blew out an unnecessarily loud exhale. “Not really. She’s a fixer. She hates it when me and Dad fight. But I can’t be mad at her.”

She grabbed the end of the cart, pulling it out of Blake’s reach. “I can take this.”

“Maybe you _are_ polite, after all.” Blake grinned.

“Ouch. You ever doubted me?” Yang led her through the produce section. Blake took care of grabbing the proper vegetables, getting them pre-sliced when available, crossing them off her list as they went.

When they got to the bananas, Yang grabbed a full bunch, insisting that they’d be good road trip food in addition to using them in bananaboats.

“I don’t think I can eat that many bananas,” Blake told her with a laugh. 

“Then I will!”

Yang had to keep reminding herself that there were only two of them on this camping trip, but it didn’t stop her from loading up the cart with too much chocolate and marshmallows. She considered getting a case of beer, but she didn’t want to be drunk tonight. Being around Blake was intoxicating enough.

As Blake looked over a carton of eggs, Yang pulled her phone back up.

_im not mad. just dont let him use your phone again._

Ruby’s response was immediate.

_ok. hes just been really sad and im kinda sick of it_

Yang slid her phone back into her pocket. When she looked up, Blake was watching her.

“Everything all right?” she asked.

“Dad’s been guilting Ruby about all this, I think. God, I wish he’d leave her out of it.” 

They were silent as they made they way to the cash register. Yang shed her sulkiness long enough to make polite smalltalk with the cashier.

Yang’s small cooler was just big enough for the things that needed to be kept cool. Yang was still dwelling on her exchange with Ruby, now feeling guilty for her role in her sister’s discomfort. 

It had been Ruby, after all, who’d tried to convince her to stay in Patch after the fallout. She’d been the only one who tried to get her to stay. Even when their dad had taken the side of the woman he was seeing, putting Yang down to try and earn extra points with his girlfriend, Ruby had always been the one who tried to get everyone to get along. Of course she would do what she thought was right when it came to repairing the relationship between father and daughter, even if it wasn’t her place to do so.

“D’you wanna just sit with me for a minute?” Blake asked. Yang snapped out of her reverie. She’d put the keys in the ignition, but hadn’t started the truck. How long she’d been like that, she couldn’t say.

“Oh, sorry.” She started the truck. She hesitated, then admitted, “I was still thinking about Ruby.”

Blake held out a hand. “Sit with me.”

Yang did, taking her hand and sliding closer. The contact was enough to slow the whirring in Yang’s brain to a distant hum. Blake lowered her down, guiding her head onto her lap. The night before last, they’d been almost in this same position, Yang catching a power nap with Blake’s hand on her side. This time, Blake’s hand smoothed out the hair that had escaped Yang’s ponytail. 

It was so easy, how being here could make all of Yang’s worries turn to dust.

“We can’t really stay like this all day,” Yang said after a few minutes, yet not moving. Blake continued to stroke her hair.

“We can stay as long as you like.”

“Maybe once we make it up to the campsite. There’s supposed to be a great view of the sunset there.”

“Sounds romantic.” Yang flushed as she forced herself to sit back up.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten an excuse to be dorky and romantic.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m kinda looking forward to have someone make me dinner.” Blake folded an arm back, scratching absently at her shoulder. “We’ve been eating nothing but fast food.”

Yang buckled her seat belt. “Blake Belladonna, prepare to be _wowed_.”

As she pulled out of the parking lot, she honked her horn as a smaller car cut her off. “ _Learn to drive, asshole!_ ” she yelled, making Blake laugh.

It always made her laugh, whenever Yang flared up with road rage. Somehow, this laughter kept Yang from ruminating in her own anger. It relaxed her. Blake was the balm her temper needed.

“So did, uh… _he_ not cook for you?” Yang asked, carefully avoiding saying Adam’s actual name.

“We mostly ate out, or ordered in. I’m not much of a cook, so we had a lot of take-out, and lots of cereal.” Blake shrugged. “The only time I ever got to eat eggs was when we went out for breakfast, which wasn’t very often, since Adam isn’t a morning person.”

“So this’ll be a nice change!” Yang announced. Blake nodded, smiling slightly. “You’ll be spoiled rotten by the time I’m done with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Blake’s smile grew by the barest amount. “I’m not already?”

“I’m just getting started, baby.” She patted Blake’s thigh, then pulled her sunglasses on.

A little over an hour later, where trees began to grow thick, Yang found the spot she was looking for. She almost missed it; the dirt road was well-hidden by trees. It was one of the things she liked about this trail when she had looked it up online. On a weekday, she hoped the remote location and the fact that it was more hidden than other nearby trails meant that there wouldn’t be many others out here. 

The road was pretty well-maintained, so she was able to afford to sneak a few glances at Blake, who was looking in wonder at the tall, green trees. Birds flew away as the truck drove past them, and Blake watched them all go.

Yang found the trail she was looking for. It was used enough to be worn, but it was a far cry from the dirt road they were on. Yang grinned, shifting gears as she steered the truck up the hill. Blake didn’t gasp, but she grasped the handle over her head in alarm. They bumped around as they ascended, Yang navigating the trail carefully so as not to hit any surprise rocks or trees.

At one particularly hard bump, Blake started to laugh. 

“This is insane!”

“This is nothing. You shoulda seen some of the ones in the Rockies.”

The ride itself was short and relatively easy, though steep. Blake had let go of the handle once she got a feel for ride, opting to stare out the window with wide eyes. Yang regaled her with stories from more difficult offroading trails, like when she got a flat in the middle of the trail and couldn’t find her jack. She’d needed to be helped by another friendly couple that passed by. She felt validated when Blake laughed in all the right places, including the part where Ruby had insisted on running ahead to look for help.

“I found her, like, a full mile down the trail!” Yang said, grinning. “She wanted to save the day, so she was pissed when we picked her up. I couldn’t believe she’d gotten so far so fast, especially since we got help almost the minute she ran off.”

“At least she’s helpful?”

“She tries. Oh, this looks like a good spot.” Yang pulled the truck onto a long stretch of dirt and rock. The dirt turned to grass, and wildflowers bloomed under the wide sky. They both hopped out, admiring the view. It wasn’t nearly as high up as the mountains she’d been on before, but the view was pretty enough. The land sloped low before them, and Yang made out trees and rocks, and, further down, several broad streams. Pink was beginning to tinge the sky around them.

“It’s beautiful,” Blake said softly, staring all around her. “This is nothing like Menagerie.”

“These are the kind of views I chase,” Yang replied, though she was looking not at the land before them, but at Blake. She came closer to slink an arm around her waist. Blake leaned into her at the touch, resting her head in the crook of Yang’s neck.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that, enjoying the view and the warmth the other provided. Yang wrapped her other arm around Blake, as well, content just to have her in her arms. For all the turmoil her life had given her, she’d never known as much peace as the past few days had brought her.

“We should… set up camp. While we’ve still got some sun,” Yang announced regretfully. Blake nodded, then pulled away.

“What do we do?”

The pair pulled the storage box out of the truck bed, and Yang set about inflating the mattress while Blake took out the small camp stove, the propane, and the food. Yang was glad she had so many blankets; though it was early summer, nights were still bound to be a little cool. 

“What do I do with this?” Blake asked, holding up the small can of propane.

“You set it down and leave it alone.”

“But I can--”

“Nope.” Yang hopped down from the truck bed. “I trust you, but not that much.”

Blake huffed in irritation, but didn’t mess with the propane. Instead, she busied herself with straightening the blankets on the air mattress while Yang set up the camp stove. She put the pan over the flames, and when she turned around, she was surprised to see Blake holding the guitar case.

“You owe me a song,” she said simply.

“After dinner.” Yang shook her head hard enough to make her hair bounce, then turned back to the stove.

Dinner was ready when the sun had partially dipped over the horizon. Blake spread out a blanket in the grass, where they would have a front-row seat to the sunset.

“Gotta say,” Blake said, taking the small paper plate Yang handed her, “for all the cheesiness, this is probably the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart.” Yang sat beside her, spreading her legs out to one side while keeping close to Blake on the other. “How is it?”

Blake was still chewing, and Yang laughed as she tried to chew faster to answer the question.

“Don’t choke on my account! Take your time.” Yang took a bite of her own stir fry. It was _definitely_ a winning meal, and she wasn’t afraid to think so. Blake nodded furiously.

“It’s really good!”

“Told ya I could cook.” Yang smirked as she took another bite. Blake poked her in the side, and they both laughed.

“I love your modesty. It’s so refreshing.”

“Bite me, Belladonna.”

They sat there even after they finished eating, catching the last of the sun’s rays. Yang set their plates beside them and offered a stick of gum to Blake. The garlic had been delicious in the stir fry, but it might ruin _other_ moments between them. Yang chewed her own fiercely as she lay back on the blanket. Blake fell back beside her, and Yang could hear the soft bustle of the grass bending beneath her. 

“Really. This is the best date I’ve ever had,” Blake told her after a while. Stars started to glitter their way across the sky, twinkle by twinkle.

“And the night’s still young!” Yang replied with a grin. “We still have all sorts of desserts to make.”

“And songs to sing,” Blake insisted. “I’m not letting you off the hook on this one.”

Yang groaned, then sat up. “Fine, fine. Can I at least have a few minutes to tune the damn thing?”

“I suppose.” Blake stretched, then scratched at her shoulder. Yang made herself get up, to take their garbage to the truck and grab the guitar. 

She spent more time tuning it than she really needed to. It was easy to act tough about playing, but actually having the guitar in hand was another matter. It was always so easy to goof around with her guitar when it was just Ruby and their friends. But with Blake…

She had to get it right. 

Yang played a few chords as softly as she could manage, trying to gauge if she was even in a key that she was comfortable singing in. Then she tried a few more.

“You can’t still be tuning!” Blake called out. Yang looked up, back to the blanket, back where Blake was sitting. The smaller woman had turned, her intent look an obvious dare. She had the compass in one hand, popping it open and snapping it shut over and over again. With a backdrop of stars, she could have been a small goddess. It nearly had Yang on her knees.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She tried to push back her nervousness. “Be nice, I haven’t played for anyone in a long time, especially sober.”

“Whatever you play now it probably better than I could ever manage,” Blake pointed out with an easy smile. Yang sat beside her, found a comfortable position, then started strumming. It was a song she’d played often enough before, and the chords returned to her easily.

“ _Galileo’s head was on the block. The crime was lookin’ up the truth. And as the bombshell of my daily fears explode, I try to trace them to my youth…_ ”

Though her voice started shaky, seeing the light that popped into Blake’s eyes made it easier. This was a song Blake recognized, she realized. It was a song their souls understood.

“ _How long till my soul gets it right?_ ” Chills ran up her spine. For all she knew, this song could have been _about_ their souls.

This time around, they’d gotten it right.

As she played out the last chords, Blake started clapping.

“You _can_ sing, after all!” she declared. Yang laughed, then blew out her lips voicelessly. Her hands trembled as she set the guitar across her lap. Blake took one of those hands between her own, stroking it gently until the tremors ceased.

“I always thought it was, like… a kind of hippie song,” Yang admitted, grinning. “But now it seems…” She squinted into the distance, looking for a word.

“...appropriate? Right?”

“Something like that.” Yang drummed the fingers of her free hand again the guitar, only stopping when Blake kissed the fingertips she held. “I should’ve brought beer or something. I would’ve poured one out for my man Galileo.”

Blake rolled her eyes, then released Yang’s hand. “You wouldn’t have wasted a beer on that.”

“I dunno. I’ve been doing a lot of things I never thought I’d do.” Yang picked the guitar back up, feeling more confident now that she’d had such luck with the first song. “Here, I’ll play one more, then I’ll show you how to make a doughboat.”

She closed her eyes, trying to remember how this one went. She strummed a few chords, then frowned when it didn’t sound quite right. This was one she hadn’t sung very often. Yang didn’t care much for cheesy love songs, but this one _felt_ the same way _Galileo_ had. It had a rightness to it that she would never have dared imagine for any other person.

“I thought you didn’t like this song,” Blake said as Yang found her way to the right chords. The full moon reflected in those golden eyes, very nearly making her forget _all_ thechords.

“It’s cheesy, but I never said I didn’t like it. I just…” Yang closed her eyes, working her fingers into the right position for another half-forgotten chord, “It was never _right_. Until now.”

In her periphery, she saw Blake nod earnestly, understanding Yang’s meaning completely as the lyrics tumbled out of her mouth. The more she played, the more her hands _remembered_ where to go. This was beyond her own knowledge; it was almost like something had possessed her fingers. 

“ _Come let me love you, let me give my life to you. Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms…_ ”

Blake had gone completely still. 

“ _Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you. Come let me love you, come love me again_.”

Yang was lost in a trance. She would have said that she was completely lost in the music, but it wasn’t just the music. She was lost in Blake.

Completely, irrevocably lost.

Her fingers slowed and the song finished. She closed her eyes, listening as the last chord faded away into the stars. Whatever had come over her was a damn near religious experience, and she could almost empathize with people who told her that they’d found the Lord. Her heart might have even stopped beating, and she wouldn’t have noticed. It was too deep, and she was drowning in… whatever this was.

“Holy shit,” Blake murmured. Yang opened her eyes.

“You feel it, too?”

Blake stared at her. She could almost count stars in Blake’s eyes, knowing damn well that eyes couldn’t reflect the stars in the night sky. But there were stars in Blake’s, and Yang knew them intimately. They were old friends, after all, reunited after lives and generations and universes. Yang’s mouth had gone completely dry.

“Yes,” Blake said at last. Her eyes had locked on Yang’s own eyes, perhaps counting her own stars. “I do.”

Blake got up, somewhat shakily, to lean over the guitar that Yang clutched like a lifeline. She brushed her lips over Yang’s, and Yang was overcome once again by the feeling that these were lips she _knew_ , deep in her soul.

There were still so many unknowns. She didn’t even know Blake’s birthday, for crying out loud. But there _was_ enough that Yang _did_ know, things that were just inherent.

The two of them were bound, in some way, in some wild, cosmic way.

Yang returned the kiss. _This_ , at least, was something she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indigo Girls - Galileo  
> John Denver - Annie's Song
> 
> Also, if y'all have never read _The Golden Compass_ by Philip Pullman, I recommend you do so. I liked the audiobook version a lot.
> 
> So I know nothing about playing the guitar and I haven't been off-roading in years. I apologize if I got any details blatantly wrong. I'm trying!
> 
> If anyone's interested in my playlist, have at it! [Compass playlist on spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/gp1mn613uug3kop87mr7u8q6j/playlist/4f0Pi4Z3awz9YsH4wwgbBp?si=N01KoVPPR2i6NseoEuyVIA)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention this chapter includes thing you might not want to read if you're at work.

Blake, as it turned out, did not like doughboats. She didn’t like bananaboats, either. She watched skeptically as Yang stretched out some biscuit dough and filled it with marshmallows and chocolate, wrapped it in tinfoil, and stuck it onto the stove.

“That looks disgusting,” she commented. A pained look crossed her face as Yang gave a banana the same treatment, cramming as much chocolate and as many marshmallows as she could into slices she’d made. “Like, seriously. I can feel my teeth rotting out of my head already.”

“C’mon, you haven’t even give them a chance!” Yang complained. Blake agreed to a bite from each, but not even a bite could redeem the sweet desserts. Yang offered to make a new doughboat, considering she’d cooked hers unevenly, but Blake put her foot down.

“Nothing could redeem that thing,” Blake insisted.

“Aw, you’re no fun. Ruby could eat as many doughboats as there are biscuits in the can!” Yang chomped into the doughboat, burnt bits and all. A gooey mess of chocolate and marshmallow dribbled down her chin before she could stop it.

This, at least, was something Blake was willing to clean up, wiping away at it with her tongue between kisses.

After the doughboat and bananaboat, Yang couldn’t stomach the thought of s’mores, but she roasted marshmallows with Blake all the same. Blake’s s’mores were very neat, almost dainty. There was a careful method to the way she slid the marshmallow onto the graham cracker. She even toasted the marshmallows to a perfect, crispy gold.

Yang, meanwhile, had to swing her stick away from the campstove when her marshmallow caught fire. She cackled before she blew it out.

“Do you have to do that every time?” Blake asked mildly as Yang blew out her second charred marshmallow.

“You betcha!”

Yang spent a lot longer than usual brushing her teeth that night, using a water bottle to wet her toothbrush and rinse. Her only regret about camping in remote areas was the lack of shower, but in the woods, it almost didn’t matter as much. As long as she could get the sugar out of her teeth, she’d be downright happy. She’d eaten so much that she thought she was going to pop.

“I don’t know how Ruby can eat so much fucking _sugar_ all the time!” Yang complained when she’d finished brushing. “She could seriously _live_ off cookies.”

“I thought you had a sweet tooth?” Blake asked innocently when she’d spat out her own toothpaste. Yang’s grin was predatory.

“Is that a challenge, Belladonna?”

Blake said nothing, only smiled that little smile. Yang threw her arms around her, not as fiercely as she might have, given the sunburn and her overstuffed belly, but it was more about wanting to just hold this woman again. Blake laughed, her own arms going around Yang’s middle.

“Easy,” Yang warned, “You do remember that I just stuffed myself to the brim with marshmallows?”

“I won’t squeeze too hard,” Blake replied with a chuckle. Sure enough, her grip was light. 

Cleaning up the things from dinner and dessert helped settle Yang’s stomach. After all, activity helped digestion, or something like that. Yang made sure that not a trace of them would be left behind when they departed the next morning, making sure every wrapper had been picked up. 

“It’s not just for the environment!” Yang told her, tying up the plastic bag they were using for garbage. “I don’t want to attract bears.”

“Bears? Are there really bears here?” Blake looked startled, looking around, as if there might be some hiding in the nearby trees. Yang shrugged.

“Maybe!”

“Then why aren’t we, like… in a tent, or something?”

“Do you really think a tent would stop a bear?” Yang grinned. Blake narrowed her eyes as Yang started to laugh. “Honestly, I don’t think a bear will show up. But if one does… I’ll fight it off.”

She mimed a punch. Blake rolled her eyes.

“If a bear eats us tonight, I’m going to follow you down to hell and kick your ass.”

“Nah. If anything is eating you tonight, it’ll be me.”

“ _Yang_.” Blake covered her mouth to hide the smile. It was so cute, the way she tried to act so affronted.

They clambered into the truck bed to lay back on the air mattress. Limited storage space meant that Yang only ever had one flat pillow on hand, which they both managed to fit at least a part of their heads onto. The wiggled into each other’s space, fitting together with such ease that they might have done it all their lives.

“So, do you know your constellations?” Yang asked, brushing a hand along Blake’s spine.

“Some, I guess. Big Dipper, Little Dipper…” Blake tipped her head back, and Yang found herself staring at the bared neck rather than the stars overhead. “But I can’t really say I know the others. What about you?”

“I’m not an expert, but I think I’m a little better than just the Dippers.” Yang pointed overhead. “Cygnus, the Swan. Hercules…”

“You’re pointing them out as if I knew where they were,” Blake commented dryly. 

Yang bit her lip, opened her mouth to point out a particular star, then sighed. “I might have to show you on a star map, or something. There’s only so many ways I can say ‘five stars to the right of the North Star…’”

“And straight on till morning, right?”

“No, that’s the second star to the right! Man, no wonder I never saw you in Neverland.”

This made Blake laugh. “To be fair, though, I don’t know if I would’ve liked living there.”

“How come?”

“I don’t think I would’ve liked to become one of the Lost Boys, or something. I like that I’ve grown up. And enjoy adult things.”

Yang felt her face redden, even though Blake couldn’t see it. “Good point.”

They enjoyed silence for a few minutes, Blake’s hand creeping up and down Yang’s side. Yang had shut her phone off, and the only sounds they could hear were the wind in the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl. That, and their own breathing.

“I haven’t been camping with anyone since Ruby visited me in Haven,” Yang admitted. Blake’s hand stopped moving, resting palm-down on Yang’s waist.

“Oh?”

“She visited me for a couple weeks. That was the last time I saw her in person, actually. We went out with friends one weekend, but the other weekend, we went up alone into the mountains. It was a good time.”

“I bet. Will… I get to meet her?”

“Of course, baby.” Yang’s hold around Blake tightened. “She’s pretty excited to meet you. Remind me tomorrow to get a selfie of the two of us together, so I can send it to her. I’m pretty sure she isn’t convinced that you’re real.” She paused. “ _I’m_ still not sure of that myself.”

Blake’s thumb drifted down over the edge of her waist, caressing the muscles lightly. “I could still be an alien,” she agreed. “I’m just waiting to be beamed up to my home planet.”

“Aha! You admit it!” Yang shot up, moving too quickly for Blake to fight her, pinning her underneath her. Blake’s laughter rang out as Yang started to tickle her. “I _knew_ you were playing me this whole time!”

“You-- caught me!” Blake gasped, trying to squirm out from under her. She still giggled, even when Yang stopped the tickling. For a heartbeat, they grinned at each other.

And then Yang was kissing her.

The kiss wasn’t nearly as long as either of them might have liked, but Yang had a romantic plan she wanted to accomplish while out in the wilderness. Yang took out her phone, and they huddled beneath the blankets, trying to match online star maps with what they saw in the sky above them. 

“And that’s the Summer Triangle,” Yang said, looking quickly back at her phone and then back up into the sky. “Vega, Deneb, Altair.”

“I know they’re supposed to be the _brightest_ stars, but I still don’t know if the ones I’m looking at are the right ones.” Blake cocked her head, resting it on Yang’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding? None of them are the brightest stars,” Yang, aware of how corny she was about to sound. “ _You’re_ the brightest star in my sky, Belladonna.”

“Stop,” Blake said, poking her in the side. “You’re ridiculous.”

Yang shut her phone back off. She had a couple missed texts from Ruby from her earlier message that they’d be camping that night. The responses were silly and slightly suggestive. She wouldn’t dignify them with a response. 

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Blake asked, snuggling closer into Yang’s arms.

“If we start early enough, we should make it to the coast before it gets too dark.”

“Already?” Blake sounded surprised. “It feels like we were just in the desert.”

“We’ve been doing a _lot_ of driving,” Yang replied. “Or have you forgotten that?”

“Shut up.” Blake nuzzled her face into her chest. She took a deep breath, then another one. Sensing Blake was trying to find words, to speak, Yang said nothing. “I’m… not used to feeling like this.”

Yang arched an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“I… I don’t know. Safe?”

_Loved?_ Yang wanted to ask, but she didn’t. _That_ would have been way too much, way too fast. Not that everything else hadn’t been, but saying the word out loud might have been too real. It might have brought them both back down to reality, and Yang wasn’t sure she wanted to risk that.

“When I was with… Adam… I never felt like this. Not even once, not even when we were first dating.”

“Why did you stay with him?” Yang asked gently. She felt Blake’s expression change on her skin, but she couldn’t see what it became.

“He… I don’t know. I thought… He was so smart. And he did so much to be with me… I was just kind of… I don’t know. I got swept away by all the _romantic_ things he did for me. He bought me flowers, he took me to fancy restaurants… But by the time I saw his temper, it was too late.” She sighed, a small, regretful sound. “By then, I was too afraid to leave. Or, not even that… He’d have weeks of being almost like a _good_ boyfriend, and I could almost forget the bad times. But then I’d say or do something, and he’d snap.”

Yang’s grip on Blake tightened. “Oh, baby,” she murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“But I’m not going back.” Though Blake was quiet, she sounded determined. “I’ve already said that I’m not going to leave you, and I meant it. You… You’ve been so different.”

She remembered, just a couple days ago, of her promise to a sleeping Blake. No one would ever hurt her again.

By God, that was a promise she was going to keep.

“It’s like…” Blake began, but her words trailed off. Yang rubbed circles into her back, and she felt Blake’s eyes close. “It’s just _right_ ,” she finally said. “As right as, like… the fucking stars.”

“Blake,” Yang whispered.

“And now that we’re here… _now_ I can see how _wrong_ it was to be with Adam in the first place. You’ve…” Blake waved a hand. “Put everything in perspective.”

She had to kiss Blake again. She had to. Every word she said was right. Even if she’d never been in a bad relationship like the one Blake had been in, _perspective_ was the perfect word. Everything in her life had been slightly off-kilter, not quite on-target. Meeting Blake had been the first time she’d ever known _certainty_.

She broke the kiss after a moment, trailing a hand between Blake’s breasts.

Had the stars in this sky seen them before? Yang wondered. How many times had they watched this same scenario play out over and over again?

Though Blake played it cool, Yang wasn’t oblivious to the rise and fall of her chest, the way it quickened as Yang pulled her shirt over her head. Without a bra, there was only perfect skin. Here, it was so smooth, so unlike her peeling shoulders. She leaned in, kissing the furrow between her breasts, more aware than ever of that heavy breathing. She climbed, dragging her lower lip along the smooth skin till Yang found Blake’s collar bone. Blake buried her hands into Yang’s hair, holding her close as Yang sucked the spot.

She traced the collarbone with her lips, waiting until the very end before pulling some of the skin between her teeth. She heard-- and felt-- Blake gasp, but she only clutched Yang’s head more tightly against her. Yang ran a hand down Blake’s side, over the now-familiar bumps of scar tissue, over the line of her jeans. Blake’s muscles tensed, anticipating, but Yang didn’t move to take them off. Instead, she brushed the denim on Blake’s thigh.

“Yang?” Blake pleaded, but Yang’s lips were already creeping up her neck. The skin here was still too raw to risk using her teeth, as much as she wanted to. So she caressed it with her lips, with her tongue, all the while stroking Blake’s thigh, going inward toward the heat. 

Blake stiffened, then spread her legs slightly as Yang touched her. A hand migrated from Yang’s hair, down her neck to cup a breast in her small hand. It was such a light touch, and Yang could sense there was still uncertainty, that Blake wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. Yang took pity on her then, the hand between her legs going up to unbutton her jeans, unzipping them slowly. Blake found some confidence in that; she thumbed Yang’s shirt over the general vicinity of her nipple.

“You can take my shirt off, y’know,” Yang told her in a low voice. She was busy working on pulling the jeans over Blake’s hips, leaving her underwear on. She would handle that later.

Blake nodded, at a loss for words. When Yang had pulled her jeans off, she worked Yang’s shirt over her head and immediately reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. Yang shrugged out of it, watching Blake’s eyes on her body.

It was like in those nature documentaries, where the eyes of a jaguar reflected in the night vision. This moon was enough to turn Blake into the jaguar. Those eyes, glowing in moonlight, were regarding her hungrily, ever on the hunt. 

Yang was the prey, she thought with a small shiver that didn’t go unnoticed by Blake. A smile tugged at her lips.

She allowed Blake to climb on top of her, smirking as Blake locked her knees over Yang’s hips. She saw a flash of hesitation once Blake was situated, suddenly unsure of what to do in her position. Yang took her hand, leading it to one of her breasts. Blake spread her fingers, a smile resuming when she saw the effect of her fingers as they brushed over Yang’s nipple, the way it hardened, the way Yang opened her mouth _just_ a little.

Blake took it for an invitation. She bent over, locking their lips together. Yang was slightly startled; she should have been expecting it, but for some reason, she hadn’t. She hadn’t expected Blake to squeeze her so hard, or the soft weight of Blake’s own breast on her own, or the tongue that plunged into her mouth. Yang returned it, just as intensely, wrapping an arm around Blake’s back to pull her in. It was close enough to feel the frenzied run of Blake’s diaphragm against her own stomach. Yang dug her nails in.

With her other hand, she slipped the waistband of Blake’s underwear over her ass to run her hand across the flesh. Almost as an afterthought, Blake shimmied out of them, one leg at a time, careful to keep her position above Yang through all the movements. Yang had to hold back a laugh at how quickly Blake was able to off that last bit of clothing in such an awkward position.

Yang pulled her thighs closer, trying to direct Blake over her face, but she halted partway across Yang’s stomach. Just on her stomach, she could feel the warmth of Blake’s arousal, and she tugged at her thighs again.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked, and for a moment, Yang felt guilty; of _course_ Blake hadn’t thought about what she was trying to do.

“Get on my face,” she instructed. Blake stared blankly for a minute, not comprehending. “You, on my face. I’m going to eat you out.”

“ _Oh!_ ” At the understanding, Blake’s sunburned face only turned a deeper shade of red. “Like… this?”

She moved slowly, not from teasing, but as if she expected Yang to say, at any time, that this was all a joke, that nobody _really_ did this, but Yang pulled her in. Blake made a surprised squeal as she lost her balance for a moment, but found it when she grabbed onto the side of the truck. Yang took one breath-- the musky scent of Blake’s sex was intoxicating-- and slid her tongue in.

Blake’s moan almost sounded painful. And _God,_ was she wet. Yang wasn’t even sure if Blake was aware of how quickly and easily her hips ground against Yang’s mouth; she was lost, gripping the side of the truck with white knuckles, head rolled back. Not that Yang could pay much attention to any of this. She was lost in her own world, too, where her tongue worshipped the woman above her.

Yang’s arms wrapped tightly around Blake’s thighs, just loose enough to allow Blake to cant her hips. Vaguely, she was aware of how wet _she_ was getting, of how it was probably ruining the underwear, or maybe even the pants, she still wore. Her tongue circled lazily around Blake’s clit, adding slightly more pressure. Blake couldn’t restrain her curses, nor the volume of her moans, when Yang finally sucked her there.

Maybe the stars in the sky _hadn’t_ seen this before. Yang’s arms shook as she held fast to Blake’s thighs as slick muscles twitched around her tongue. Blake cried Yang’s name into space and shuddered in violent release. Regardless if they had seen this before or not, Yang thought as she helped Blake slide down beside her, they’d _have_ to remember it this time.

For a moment, Yang wondered if Blake had completely passed out beside her. She sat up, smiling a little, brushing the long dark hair away from Blake’s flushed face, then wiped her mouth free of the cum that was smeared there. She wouldn’t have expected Blake to be capable of making such a mess, but now that she knew it was possible, Yang couldn’t wait to find out what else she could do to make it happen again.

But Blake was apparently still awake. She made sound that might have been a deeply satisfied groan, then rolled onto her side.

“That was…” she began, sounding dazed, but couldn’t find a word. She made a kind of half-guttural noise that made Yang laugh.

“That’s one of the things I just love about you,” she said, drifting a hand across her back. “You’re so good with words.”

“Fuck off,” Blake grumbled, but there was no heat to it. But there _was_ heat in her touch as she moved her hand southward. Yang raised an eyebrow, but let Blake find her own way down, both desperate to be touched and curious to see what Blake would do.

She fumbled at the button of Yang’s jeans, and Yang silently acquiesced by raising her hips. The night air was already cool, or maybe she was just hot. It could have been either one, or even both. Blake’s finger was certainly cool as it touched her, and Yang twitched.

“You’re… really wet,” Blake commented, sounding surprised.

“Of course I am,” Yang muttered, tilting her head back. As much as she _knew_ how she wanted to be touched, she wasn’t going to tell Blake what to do. Not yet, anyway. She wanted to give Blake a chance to get to know her body on her own. She’d helped Blake last night, but tonight would give her the opportunity to spread her wings on her own.

Or spread something else.

Yang grunted when she felt two fingers slip inside her, and she opened her legs a little further. She lifted her head enough to watch Blake. She looked so _studious_ as she worked her fingers in and out. Occasionally, her eyes would flicker across Yang’s body, watching for any sign that she was doing something right or wrong. When they met Yang’s eyes, they held.

“Is this right?” Blake’s voice was low. Yang nodded, a little too hard.

“Y-Yeah.” Yang clenched her fists, hard enough to crack her knuckles, then spread them as far as she could stretch. “Now you can touch my-- _oh_.”

There was an odd sense of déjà-vu as Blake’s fingers brushed her clit-- or maybe it was just a part of all of her frazzled nerves that was addling her brain. She felt like she could almost _see_ into those other universes, those other lives. It was always them, always something like this. Always _together_.

“Kiss me,” she said, unable to control the waver in her tone. Blake eased the pressure for a moment, long enough to position herself in a way so that they could continue to kiss, uninterrupted.

Despite the support of millions of lifetimes, Blake’s fingers were still clumsy, and it took some experimentation to work them just right. Someday soon, she would watch Blake do this to her own body, to discover herself. For now, though, they were too enmeshed in each other. It was hard to even separate her own _thoughts_ from Blake. 

_You fill up my senses_ , she had sang earlier that night. How true it was.

In the end, Yang couldn’t keep her lips on Blake. She opened her mouth, vocalizing loudly, looking up into the heavens, as she began to peak. But she had to bring her eyes back to Blake as she came. 

She always came back to Blake.

“Fuck,” Yang finally gasped, collapsing against her. “Fuck.”

“ _Now_ who's good with words?” Blake teased, running a hand across Yang’s back. She was still flushed with exertion, and now it really _was_ the night air that began to chill her. Yang breathed out a puff of air at Blake’s forehead, blowing her bangs back.

“Neither one of us, I guess,” she admitted, then leaned in to kiss her gently.

Both of them were grateful for Yang’s stash of blankets by morning. The cold woke Yang up, and she piled all of her blankets on top of them and pulled Blake close, as much for warmth as it was for intimacy.

“You’re really warm,” Blake told her sleepily. She cuddled in closer.

“Not as hot as you are,” Yang told her, and for her trouble, she received a gentle poke in the ribs.

They stayed there, drifting in and out of sleep, until the sun was shining too brightly for them to do so. Even then, Yang firmly buried her face in the pillow-- somehow, she’d stolen the whole thing from Blake-- and whined about the sun.

“You’re such a baby,” Blake muttered. Yang turned her head enough so that she could watch her movements from one eye. Blake was sitting up now, a blanket pulled over her chest. “Can I check your phone? To see the time?” she asked.

“Mhm.” Yang planted her face fully back into the pillow. 

After a moment, she heard the tinkling of laughter. “Ruby sent you, like, fourteen texts.”

“Ugh, are you kidding?!” Yang sat up, leaning over to look at her phone. Sure enough, there were exactly fourteen new messages. At Yang’s nod, Blake scrolled through them, eyebrows raised. The corners of her mouth twitched.

“She’s funny,” Blake commented, and Yang covered her eyes in embarrassment. 

_ur probably doing something unholy to that air mattress i gave u, so im praying for u,_ one message read. 

“I never should have told her we were camping,” Yang complained.

“ _When do I get to talk to her?_ ” Blake read, her eyes flicking up. Yang shrugged as she started to hunt down her shirt. 

“ _Do_ you want to talk to her?”

“I’m curious, I have to say. She seems so charming.” That made Yang snort. Blake chuckled before adding, “Just like you.”

“I’m not sure if I should feel complimented or offended,” she remarked as she pulled her shirt on. “How about we call her as I make breakfast? How do you like your eggs, by the way?”

“Scrambled is fine.”

Yang pulled her pajama bottoms out of her duffel bag, seeing as she didn’t feel awake enough to deal with getting fully dressed yet. Blake must have felt the same way, for she only snuggled back into the blankets and grabbed the pillow that Yang had been monopolizing.

“If you fall back asleep and your eggs get cold, you can’t blame me.”

“You _are_ the reason I’m so tired,” Blake pointed out. 

“Damn straight,” Yang said, smug. “Here, this will wake you up.” She paused in fishing out her breakfast supplies to bring her phone to her ear. “Hey, Ruby.”

“ _You’re alive!_ ” Ruby’s voice was loud even without the speaker phone. Yang winced, pulled the phone away, and turned the speaker on so that Blake could hear. “ _Did you get all my texts?_ ”

“I did, and you’re a bit of a psychopath,” Yang said, grinning up at Blake, who had rolled over to watch the phone conversation. “Can’t I be allowed _one_ night without my little sister harassing me?”

“ _Well, you_ did _turn your phone off, so you got one._ ”

“Not that you didn’t try to butt in!”

“ _But I didn't!_ ”

“Couldn’t.” Yang could see Blake was losing interest as she started to lean back into the blankets. “Hey, Ruby, wanna talk to Blake?”

She heard Blake groan, but it was almost drowned out by Ruby’s excited “ _That’s your girlfriend, right?!_ ”

Blake flipped her off and Yang replied with a wink and a blown kiss.

“Okay, I need to make breakfast, but here’s Blake!” Yang hurried over, handing off her phone before Blake could object. Ruby was shrieking already. As she cooked, she listened to the conversation with interest. Ruby had never been shy, and she launched into a full interrogation as soon as Yang passed the phone over.

Yang almost felt sorry for Blake. Somehow, she was able to avoid answering the more personal questions, especially when she discovered that Ruby was an incredibly easy person to redirect. Questions about how Blake and Yang met were dismissed and turned into questions about Ruby’s own life.

“ _Oh, no, definitely not!_ ” Ruby laughed when asked if she was dating anyone herself. “ _I’m too busy for that kind of thing, y’know? Well, I was until I graduated, anyway, but now I’ve got other stuff to worry about. Did she tell you that I studied physics?_ ”

Yang grinned as she scrambled a batch of eggs. Blake was sitting up again, her eyes focused on Yang as she listened to Ruby attempt to explain the things she wanted to study. Somehow, she was able to keep up enough with the explanations that she was able to ask Ruby better questions than even Yang could have come up with.

By the time Yang slid Blake her plate of eggs and toast, they had moved on to talking about Blake’s own studies. Ruby had never been into literature, but Blake probably wouldn’t have guessed that based on Ruby’s enthusiastic questions about the books she'd read.

“ _So you’re a Faunus, huh?_ ” Ruby asked while Blake took her plate.

“Oh my God, Karen, you can’t just ask people why they’re Faunus!” Yang declared in her best Mean Girls voice. 

“ _Shut up, Yang! That’s not what I asked!_ ” 

Yang and Blake laughed at Ruby’s irritation.

“ _So how_ did _you meet?_ ” she asked, pouncing on Yang’s arrival. “ _Blake was really vague about it!_ ”

“It’s a long story,” Yang told her, sighing. “We’ll tell you when we get to Vale.”

“If _you get to Vale_.” A trace of whine found its way back into Ruby’s voice. “ _I’m starting to think you’re never gonna get here._ ”

“Of course we will!” Yang looked up at Blake, who was stacking some of her eggs on her toast. “I miss you.”

“ _And I miss you, too,_ ” Ruby replied, resigned. “ _Is… is your being late because of Dad, too?_ ”

Yang bit her lip, then looked over at Blake. Her egg-topped-toast was halfway to her mouth. She blinked those amber eyes, then took a bite.

“I… I don’t know.” Yang looked down. Maybe she _was_ using Blake as an excuse to slow her trip down. She wondered what she might be doing if she _hadn’t_ found Blake. “Things are just… complicated for us. It… It was always different for you, Ruby.”

“ _And I wish it hadn’t been._ ” A pause. “ _You didn’t do anything wrong back then, and I wish Dad could’ve seen that sooner. He was just…_ ”

“Yeah. I know.” Yang’s own eggs were getting cold.

“ _But… he knows now. You don’t have to forgive him… but I think just talking would really go a long way. For_ both _of you._ ”

“It’s too early for this,” Yang muttered. Ruby laughed weakly.

“ _Yeah, well… maybe it wouldn’t feel so early if you didn’t stay up so late_.”

“We didn’t stay up _that_ late!” Yang protested. Blake choked on her food and started coughing. Ruby giggled.

“ _Whatever you say!_ ” Yang rolled her eyes at Blake, who had managed to quell her coughing fit. “ _Okay, I need to go now, but call me later, okay? I’d love to talk to Blake again!_ ”

“You too!” Blake said before taking a fresh bite of her toast. 

“Only if you behave yourself,” Yang warned. “I don’t need you scaring her away.”

“ _Hah! If you haven’t scared her away already, then nothing will!_ ”

Before Yang could come up with a retort, Ruby hung up. Blake smirked as she chewed, and only now did Yang remember her own breakfast. She dug into her eggs, hoping they weren’t too cold.

“She’s just like I thought,” Blake remarked. “She’s very charming.”

“You did really well with her!” Yang told her after a swallow. “She’s… not so good about boundaries, and I know sometimes, she asks questions she shouldn’t really be asking, but she’s--”

“Charming,” Blake said firmly, then smiled. “I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

They continued to eat in silence. If they had any hope of seeing the ocean that night, they couldn’t linger long. Yang was desperate for a little coffee, as well. Usually, Ruby or Weiss was the one who took care of keeping everyone caffeinated, but Yang had spaced out on it this time. She _was_ a little preoccupied with other things, she told herself, watching as Blake finished her last bite of egg.

“Have I mentioned how nice it is to have someone make me breakfast?” she sighed, putting her plate down.

“I’ll make you breakfasts whenever you want them!” Yang promised, giving her a wink. “I don’t half-ass things when I cook.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do with a real stove.”

Yang shoveled the last bit of her eggs into her mouth, then took Blake’s plate. “If we’re all done with food, I’m going to start packing up the stove and everything. Maybe we can find another place to camp at some point before we get to Vale.”

“I’d like that.” Blake’s smile was nearly enough to send Yang into cardiac arrest, but somehow, she survived.

When Yang returned, she had a bottle of lotion in hand. She saw the way Blake scratched at her shoulders; the skin was still tender, and it was peeling enough to make her uncomfortable. Blake reached a hand out for it, but Yang kept it just out of reach.

“Really? After _all_ of this, you want to moisturize yourself?” Yang asked, amused. Blake’s smile seemed almost shy. Through breakfast, she’d kept herself covered with a blanket, as if there was anything that Yang hadn’t seen already.

“Are you going to behave?” Blake asked, trying to sound severe.

“I’m not sure _I’m_ the one we should be worried about!” Yang laughed as she squirted some lotion into her hands. Blake turned around where she sat, giving Yang access to her back-- and the view.

For the most part, she _did_ behave, although it had more to do with the need to get on the road than her own self-restraint. She worked the lotion not only into the damaged skin on her shoulders and neck, but onto the healthy skin of her back. Completely for Blake's benefit, of course, she convinced herself. Blake sighed, visibly relaxing with a slump of her shoulders and sinking of her spine. 

Yang was almost regretful when she ran out of skin.

But they needed to get back on the road. Without coffee, Yang wasn’t as full of conversation as she might have been, so packing was a quiet affair. With a heave, they lifted Yang’s storage box back into the truck bed, settling it back into place. By the time they were done, nobody would have guessed at the things they had done back there the night before.

“We’ll stay at a hotel tonight,” Yang assured Blake as they got into the cab of the truck. “We can shower, enjoy a real bed… The night after, we can camp out somewhere, weather willing.”

“And then Vale?”

Yang nodded, pulling her sunglasses on. “Maybe we’ll go to a hotel the night before we go h-- back to Dad’s place. So we can shower, and not stink. And maybe come up with a game plan. He’d think I was crazy if I told him that my girlfriend was a hitchhiker I picked up on the way.”

“He wouldn’t be wrong,” Blake pointed out. “You _are_ pretty crazy.”

“And what does that make you?”

For a minute, they just looked at each other, grinning. For all their supposed craziness, nothing could have felt more sane. There’d be no way in hell they could describe this-- what they _felt_ \-- in words to anyone without sounding like characters in a cheap romance novel. Blake scooted closer, and Yang pushed her shades up. She wrapped her arms around Blake, drinking in her kiss. 

The ride going down was only a little more exciting than coming up. Feeling a little reckless, Yang pushed her speed a little faster than she normally would, earning her a string of curses from Blake. The entire ride down, Blake clutched the oh-shit handle for dear life.

“Dammit, Yang!” she yelped after a particularly hard bump. Yang could only laugh and laugh.

They were none the worse for wear when they got back to the dirt road. Blake relaxed her hold on the handle to make the sign of the cross.

“I didn’t know you were religious!” Yang said, still laughing.

“I’m not, but if I keep hanging around you, I should probably pick a God pretty quickly if I have any hope of going somewhere pleasant.”

“I thought we already decided we were going to hell?”

“You might’ve accepted your fate, Yang Xiao Long, but I’m still hoping _I_ can escape eternal damnation.” As Yang resumed a safer speed, Blake dug into her pocket. She pulled out the compass, running a thumb over the tarnished metal before popping it open.

“Are we going the right way?” Yang asked cheerfully.

“Considering I have no idea where we’re going? It’s a mystery.” She snapped the compass shut.

“Well, little lady,” Yang said, deepening her voice and slipping into a drawl. “We don’t get many hitchhikers ‘round these parts. Where did you say you were headed?”

Blake chuckled.

“I could drop you off here, if you’d like!” Before Yang turned onto the main road, she stopped the truck completely. Blake’s chuckle turned into a true laugh.

“You’re such a dork. But… I do have one small destination in mind.”

“Oh?”

“Right here.” Again, Blake slid across the seat next to Yang, drawing one more soft kiss from her. Yang was taken aback by the forwardness, and it took her a brief moment to return the kiss. 

“Oh… okay,” Yang breathed, all hint of a drawl gone. Blake smirked, then slid back to her own seat. Yang shook her head out, then put the truck back into drive.

At the first gas station they approached, Yang pulled in for her coffee fix. Coffee was truly God’s gift to man, she thought as she pulled up to one of the gas pumps.

“Want anything?” she asked Blake as she slid her card. It was more ritual to ask this question, as Blake had never taken her up on it before. So she was surprised when this time, Blake nodded.

“If they’ve got tea, I’d love some, if that’s okay.”

Yang had no idea if gas stations sold tea, but by God, she’d find some tea even if it meant hunting down boxes in the storage room.

As it turned out, there _was_ tea. Blake came in with her and found it easily enough with a small, satisfied smile. As she filled her cup with hot water, Yang paused in her own workings on the coffee urn to watch.

_I’ll buy you all the tea you want,_ she thought distractedly. _I’ll get you tea anywhere, all you have to do is ask._

Silence fell between them as they nursed their hot drinks, Yang intending to wake up a little more before driving again. With alertness came her shields again-- but only if she needed them. She glanced at Blake out of the corner of her eye. Perhaps they weren’t as necessary anymore. Shields weren’t necessary when it came to the other half of your soul.

Or maybe the coffee wasn’t helping. _Other half of her soul_... Blake was making her hopeless even when she _had_ coffee.

“I want to sell it.”

“What?” Yang looked back over to Blake, who was staring fixedly into the woods in front of them.

“The ring. I don’t want to look at it ever again,” Blake said, her voice steely. “I might as well sell it and get some money for it.”

“Then we’ll sell it!” Yang smacked a hand on the steering wheel with zeal. The noise made Blake jump, but when she looked at Yang, she smiled. “There’s not going to be a trace of that fucker left in your life, baby.”

“Only scars.” Blake’s voice was soft, distant, a part of her seeming to not fully intend the words to come out. Yang wasn’t sure if she was referring to physical or mental scars, but the jagged mark on her hip came to mind. Without meaning to, Yang’s eyes flickered down to where it was, covered with a t-shirt. “Yeah… like that one,” Blake replied to the unasked question.

“I didn’t--” Yang began, but Blake shook her head.

“It was back when I was in college, when I tried to break up with him.” Blake looked back out at the trees. “It was the first, and only, time he’d ever done something that left a permanent mark. After that, I think he realized how bad it would be if he got caught doing something like that. I needed stitches.”

“So why did you stay?” Yang asked, horrified. Blake’s smile was sardonic. Yang didn’t realize how sad one of Blake’s smiles could make her feel.

“It’s like I told you last night,” she said with a shrug. “He’d slip, and then he’d be so kind afterward. For weeks, he’d be the best boyfriend in the world. He’d buy me things, take me places… I always managed to convince myself that he’d _changed_ , or worse, that I deserved whatever he'd done.”

“Oh, God.” Yang set her coffee down and this time, it was her turn to slide over. Blake was composed, detached even. Still, when Yang opened her arms, Blake clung to her. “You know you _never_ deserved that, right?”

“Sort of.” Blake shook her head against Yang’s chest. “It’s… I don’t know. There were some days that I really pushed him, even though I knew he’d--”

“ _None_ of it,” Yang insisted, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice. “God, baby, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s over now.” Blake’s voice was all iron again. “I don’t have anything tying me to him anymore, except his fucking ring.”

“Then we’ll sell it,” Yang breathed. “We’ll sell it, and there’s going to be nothing left of him. God, Blake… I’m just… I’m so glad you’re here now. That you’re safe.” 

“With you,” Blake added into her chest. “Here with _you_.”

Because in the end, that’s what it came down to, didn’t it? When the shields were down and they were together, it was so easy to see how they bled into each other. There were no walls that divided them into separate entities. They simply _were_.

It was how they were meant to be.

“And…” Blake added after a minute. “You know what’s funny? I could _tell_ you were someone I might be able to trust, even back in the Walmart parking lot the other day.”

“What?” Yang couldn’t stop the amused smile that grew. “How so?”

“You… were considerate. Even though… Even though I was, like… annoyed with you, you were so… nice? And when you gave me that hug…” Blake pulled her face away to look up into Yang’s eyes. “It felt so different than when _he_ would hug me. It… didn’t feel like you were trying to _keep_ me. You know what I mean?”

Yang thought back to that first night, wrapping her arms around Blake that first time. That moment, when Blake had accepted the embrace, and the world seemed to click into place.

Blake moved a hand to rest on Yang’s bicep. “Your arms,” she said softly, “are so safe.” 

“Then I’ll hold you forever,” Yang replied, tightening her grip around her. “If that’s what you want.”

That nagging voice in her brain, the one that kept squawking at her whenever she _thought_ of permanent words like _forever_ and _always_ , was being smothered more and more each day. She was long past thinking she was crazy. Reality had never been so right.

“I’d like that.” Blake lay her head back down on Yang’s shoulder. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little harder for me to write, for some reason. Things are a little tough right now, so I might not be writing as fast for a little while. Which is probably good, because I write way too fast anyway, lol.
> 
> I used the tiniest snippet of lyric from Annie's Song by John Denver.
> 
> Thanks, clam fam, for listening to my constant bitching about this chapter. You know how I be. Shout-out to everyone I've bitched too, actually. You know who you are.
> 
> ALSO, this is a good idea: HUGE SHOUT-OUT to the people who've drawn art from this fic?? Thank you, [victoria-rostu](http://victoria-rostu.tumblr.com/post/183924561316/though-yang-kept-facing-the-road-she-couldnt) and [grimmfluence](https://grimmfluence.tumblr.com/post/183878457946/have-we-fucking-met-before-pugoata-fast). You're both amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Yang finally checked her weather app, she was dismayed to see that the night would be overcast and drizzly by the time they made it to the coast. She’d been hoping she could count on a second romantic sunset, but she supposed two romantic sunsets in a row would be too much to hope for. Wanting the first glimpse of ocean to be a good one, Yang decided to make the day’s drive a bit more leisurely. 

“Let’s do a ghost tour!” Yang announced during a periodic stop for gas. Blake raised her eyebrows.

“Say what?”

“There’s a pretty cool city about an hour out of our way called Kuroyuri. They’ve got ghost tours _and_ haunted houses!” Yang had pulled up a list of attractions on her phone and was scrolling through them. “They’ve also got a gigantic antique store.”

“I didn’t take you for someone was interested in antiques.” Blake leaned against the truck beside Yang, who didn’t waste a beat before sliding an arm around her waist.

“Are you kidding? It’s the best way to kill time. And it’s one of the best ways to learn about a place! Antique stores and Goodwills, anyway.”

“Goodwills?”

“Yeah! Like, Goodwills in college towns are full of those free t-shirts you get at school events, or old club t-shirts… and in Bible Belt states, they’re full of-- oh! Hold on.” Yang released Blake when the tank stopped filling with gas. 

“And antique stores are the same way?”

“Yeah! Ruby’s the one who really goes crazy in antique stores, though. She found this giant mount of a bison head on one road trip, and she damn near managed to fit it in the truck bed!” Yang chuckled at the memory. “She whined for days when I wouldn’t let her get it. Not that she had the money for it! Who knew bison heads were so expensive?”

Blake was easy to sell on the idea of visiting Kuroyuri. Maybe, she suggested, they could even sell Adam’s ring there. Yang, though, was more excited about the prospect of a ghost tour. There was a bed and breakfast that was supposedly haunted, and they did daily tours.

“‘To this day, it’s still a mystery why Mercury Black killed his father, but some say you can still hear Marcus Black pleading for mercy,’” Blake read aloud from the website’s description. Her mouth twitched in amusement. “Oh, this is cool, some guests sentin _ghost pictures_.”

“I wanna see!”

“You can’t even really see anything.” Blake squinted at the picture. “There’s something cloudy in this one, but it just looks like smoke.”

“No floating heads or anything?”

“Only one, but it looks photoshopped.” Blake tapped the phone a few more times. “Oh, they have a little gift shop.”

“I’m gonna get--!”

“No.”

By the time they pulled into Kuroyuri, both of their stomachs were rumbling. Breakfast in the forest seemed so long ago, and Yang had run out of Gushers earlier that morning. 

“Whatcha in the mood for?” Yang asked cheerfully. She was hopeful, that since Blake had asked for something this morning, that she might be more forthcoming about meal choices now, but the other woman shrugged.

“I don’t care.”

“You’ve _gotta_ have some kind of preference! We’re going to end up eating McDonalds again if you don’t pick,” Yang threatened, and Blake wrinkled her nose. “Check Yelp. Pick something.”

Blake gave her a wary look, but pulled out the phone. She was silent for a long moment, reading over the various options Kuroyuri offered. Yang waited.

“Do… Do _you_ have a preference?” Blake finally asked.

“Nope,” Yang replied, her voice light. At a quick glance, she saw Blake’s brows had furrowed deeply, her jaw clenched.

“Are you sure?” Blake drummed her fingers on the door as Yang pulled into a CVS. Without a destination, there was no point in continuing to drive. Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “You’ve got to want _something_ , right?”

“What do _you_ want?” Yang pressed. Blake didn’t respond for another minute. 

“I’m not… used to picking the place to eat,” she admitted. “I don’t really _know_ what I want.”

Yang nodded, unsurprised. Blake had been adapting well to being free from Adam, but it was in subtle ways like this that showed that he still had a hold on her. Yang held out a hand for her phone, which Blake wordlessly put back into her hand.

“There’s a pizza place. Italian. Sandwiches,” Yang read, trying to keep each suggestion as neutral as she could make it. “Chinese. Sushi--”

An ear twitched, but Blake said nothing. Yang raised an eyebrow. 

“Do any of those sound good?” she asked, knowing there were still more choices she could have read, but suspecting she had read the winner already.

“I… they all sound good,” Blake replied with a shrug. Yang suppressed the urge to sigh.

“Seriously, I’m good with all of those choices, as long as I can shove _something_ into my mouth.” She winked at Blake, who finally broke into a somewhat timid smile. “I’m not picky.”

“Right. You _did_ somehow eat those dough monstrosities last night.” She blinked, bemused, and Yang snorted.

“Look, if you pick somewhere, I’ll play you another song tonight,” she offered. 

“That seems like two rewards for very little effort on my part.”

“Reward?” Yang didn’t see how picking a place to eat was much of a _reward_. “Oh, believe me, you’ve done plenty.” Yang placed a hand on Blake’s waist, then gave her the most reassuring smile she could make. Blake looked at her for a minute, hesitant. Then--

“Sushi, I guess? If it’s not too expensive for you?”

“I love sushi.” Yang leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Blake blushed, but Yang started up the car again. There was a decent sushi place not too far from where they were, so she plugged it into the GPS.

The meal itself was much less complicated than the act of choosing it. Blake seemed more at ease with placing her order once the place was chosen. It was rather cute, Yang thought, how excited Blake seemed to be while perusing the menu. Her amber eyes were so bright, and a smile tugged at her lips. Yang almost said something about her sudden cheer, but decided against it. She didn’t want to risk losing that smile.

The ghost tour was a lot less exciting than Yang had thought it would be. She found herself yawning as the tour guide led their small group through the rooms, pointing out old photographs and telling the tragic tale of the Blacks.

“I thought they’d at least have the murder weapon here,” Yang muttered into Blake’s ear. Blake couldn’t suppress a small giggle.

“But that’s the point, nobody knows _what_ Mercury used on his dad.”

“How’re they supposed to reenact the murder, then?”

“I don’t think they do.”

“I need a refund.”

Rather than request a refund, Yang bought two t-shirts, several postcards, and a keychain. Blake tried to convince her that none of them were necessary, seeing as the entire tour was a waste of time in the first place, but Yang could not be dissuaded.

“This one’s for you!” Yang said with a grin, tossing a shirt to Blake. “We can match!”

“Yang,” Blake began to protest, but Yang shook her head.

“No ‘buts’! You need more clothes.”

“Yeah, but these are _really_ overpriced.”

“And they commemorate the very first ghost tour we went on as a couple!” Yang waved her own dramatically, and Blake sighed, unable to hide the twitch in the corners of her mouth.

“So there’s going to be more of these?” she asked.

“A _bunch_!”

They’d hardly left the building before Yang had pulled up a list of other ghost tours. Unfortunately, there weren’t any other tours that day, as it was a weekday, so she proceeded to bitch about it as she somehow threaded her new keychain onto her keyring. Blake only half-listened, seemingly impressed that Yang was somehow able to squeeze the keychain on. It was a tight fit, but it blended in with the others right away.

“And that big haunted house isn’t even open today!” Yang whined. “That was what I really wanted to see!”

“Then you should have looked at the hours a little more closely,” Blake replied, rolling her eyes.

“I thought _you_ would have told me something about it.”

“Like I could keep track of _every_ place you had me Google.”

Yang looked up the address of the antique store. It was on the outskirts of town, but the drive wasn’t terribly long. Blake looked over the brochures she’d taken from the bed and breakfast, reading over them with a raised eyebrow.

“God, did you even see how expensive it is to rent one of those haunted rooms?” she muttered. “The prices people will pay to try to catch a thrill.”

“Well, if people are willing to pay, maybe the owners are smart to exploit that.” Yang grinned into the rearview mirror as she caught another of Blake’s eye rolls. Who knew Blake was capable of so many within such a short span of time?

“They _did_ exploit _us_ , you know.” she pointed out, to which Yang shrugged.

“At least I didn’t go in there, expecting anything. I knew perfectly well I was being ripped off, thank you very much.”

The antique store was less a store and more of a compound, with a barn as the central building with extensions and trailers sprawling out in different directions. Yang gaped, then craned her neck to try and see if she could figure out where the entrance was, exactly. 

“This place is huge!” She leaped out of the truck and pushed her shades up. “The billboards weren’t kidding when they said this was the largest antique outlet for… what? Five hundred miles, right?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Blake scanned the buildings, then pointed. “I think that’s the entrance.”

The little shed-like structure attached the barn had a set of double-doors, and a bell rung when they opened them. There wasn’t a soul in sight, which Yang counted as a blessing. Here in the south, some shopkeepers could be a little _too_ friendly. But this was completely silent.

“It smells kind of funny,” Blake remarked, looking at the cramped aisles of junk. Yang shrugged.

“Pretty normal for these kinds of places. This looks more like a flea market.” As they walked down the first aisle, Yang could see how different sections had been organized into stalls, presumably belonging to different people. Some were very neat, with old knick-knacks arranged in charming ways. Musty, elaborate hats were arranged on model heads or on coat racks. Other stalls were arranged more haphazardly, ancient dolls and teddy bears thrown into a box on the floor, dressers covered in trinkets, old jewelry scattered in a disorganized fashion.

“Books,” Blake breathed. The tall bookshelf was angled awkwardly in its assigned area, and she scanned the titles. A slow grimace spread across her features.

“It’s _only_ cookbooks,” she said, disappointed. “How can there be _so many_ cookbooks? Doesn’t everything cook, like… the same?”

“Oh, honey. I guess I’m going to be in charge of the cooking, huh?” Yang said, laughing. 

There wasn’t any clear direction to go, so the pair found themselves entering the barn. It was packed with even more odds and ends. Yang laughed over stall that seemed dedicated to cats. She very nearly picked up a cat sweater ( _I’m purr-fect!_ ), but Blake steered her away too quickly with a disgruntled, incomprehensible mutter.

“Oh, gross. Now _that’s_ a doll that’s seen some shit,” Yang said, pointing at a sad-looking doll with two messy braids, a dirt-smeared face, and a haunted look in its eyes. Blake cringed.

“Maybe it’s a _Chuckie_ prototype?” she asked, but Yang shook her head, pointing at a few boxes in the same stall.

“Ugh, no, I think it’s probably scarred for life, being forced to look at the dismembered limbs of its brethren.” Each box was full to the brim with doll parts; a box for legs, another for arms, another for bodies, another with bald heads. Yang made a gagging sound. “Like… respect to people who make dolls, but this is a little fucked up.”

Blake touched the creepy doll with a hesitant hand, then turned the sad head to look in the opposite direction. Yang raised an eyebrow, which Blake returned with a shrug.

“Just so the doll doesn’t have to keep looking at that.”

“You’re too fucking cute,” Yang replied, grinning. Blake blushed.

It was in the barn that they ran across the first staff member. A green-haired girl pushed a small cart ahead of her, filled with odds and ends. When she spotted them, she looked up with a bland smile.

“Anything I can help you with?” she asked. Yang started to shake her head, but stopped when Blake nodded.

“I… I was wondering. I’ve got a ring that I’ve been wanting to sell. Is it possible to sell it here?”

The woman cocked her head. “Well, usually we let out stalls for people to sell things. Is it just the one ring?”

“Yeah. We’re just passing through, so I can’t rent anything, but--”

“Let me get Maria to take a look at it. She’s pretty flexible.” The woman smiled pleasantly. “She’s also the one who knows jewelry, so if she _is_ able to take it, she could come up with a price.”

“Great. Thank you.” Blake smiled, relieved. Yang took her hand in her own, then squeezed reassuringly. As the green-haired woman walked away, she leaned close into Yang to whisper, “It’d be wonderful if I could get rid of it today.”

“If not here, then somewhere else,” Yang assured her, meeting her eyes. The look Blake gave her was almost enough to make her melt. She moved just slightly closer, enough for her to meet Blake’s lips with her own. Her religious application of chapstick was making her lips so much softer than they had been in those first few days. Yang could taste the peppermint as her tongue slid across her lower lip. 

But the barn was stuffy, so they pulled away before they worked up too much of a sweat. Yang found a fan in one stall that was full of old VHS tapes and ceramic mugs, and she planted herself in front of it while Blake perused another bookshelf.

“Oh! _The Man With Two Souls_ ,” she read aloud, taking the book from the shelf. It was a battered old paperback, and Blake thumbed through the yellowed pages. “I read this in high school. It’s really good.”

She didn’t replace it on the shelf. Instead, she found another book. She pulled it from the shelf, read the back, and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

“This is kind of like the books I studied,” she said, opening it up to read the first page. “Back in the day, before the Faunus were as accepted as they are now, authors couldn’t write with explicitly Faunus characters. So they used a lot of metaphors, _alluding_ to Faunus heritage, but never outright saying it. It was a lot easier to get published. Some Faunus prose is absolutely gorgeous. I’ve read another book by this author before, but I’ve been meaning to get this one.”

“Then get it.” Yang moved away from the fan to set a hand in the small of Blake’s back. “It’d keep you occupied during the long ride.”

“I get carsick if I try to read in the car,” Blake replied, smiling, looking back up at Yang. “Besides… I don’t want to, like… whisk away to another world. I’m enjoying my time in _this_ world. With you.”

Heat raced to Yang’s cheeks, but she returned the smile anyway. “I’m glad. Because _I’m_ enjoying my time with _you._ ” She planted a kiss in Blake’s hair, then wrapped an arm around her.

“One of you has something for me to look at?” a voice asked, amused. Startled, they swung around.

The woman before them was short-- much shorter than either of them. She had a slight stoop, so Yang supposed her height had more to do with age than anything else. Her wrinkled skin had a weathered look to it, and her eyes were nearly impossible to see through such thick glasses. Yang didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this old woman. She raised her eyebrows, but Blake nodded.

“You must be… Maria?” she asked.

“That’s me,” the woman replied cheerfully, leaning on her cane. “What can I do for you today?”

“I… Well, we’re just passing through, so I can’t exactly rent one of your spaces, but I’ve been wanting to get this ring off my hands.” Blake glanced at Yang, who understood at once. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to Maria.

Wordlessly, Maria took it, holding it almost flush against her thick lenses. After a moment, she lowered the ring to her mouth and breathed on it. She tilted her head, considering for a moment, then shook her head.

“I’m afraid it’s not a real diamond,” she said, not unkindly. Yang could see a bloom of color spread across Blake’s cheeks. “I’m sorry if it’s a shock, but this sort of situation happens more often than you might think. Was this an engagement ring?”

Now it was Blake’s turn for silence. She nodded slowly.

“You know, I really hate people who dupe their partner about this sort of thing,” Maria tutted, handing the ring back to Yang. “There are so many lovely alternatives to diamonds these days, and it’s shameful that some people _still_ think they can lie about it. If it was a _real_ diamond, I’d buy it without having to go through the trouble of renting out a stall, but as it is? We’ve got plenty of cubic zirconia already. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Blake muttered, looking away. “Throwing it off a cliff might be more satisfying, anyway. Thank you.”

She turned on her heel too quickly, almost rudely, to find a new bookshelf down the long aisle. Yang winced.

“Bad relationship?” Maria asked softly. Yang nodded.

“I shouldn’t really be surprised the diamond was a fake.” She shook her head, then rubbed at her neck, where some of her hair was sticking to the sweat. “Her ex was a dick. Maybe we’ll throw the ring into the ocean or something. That’d be fitting.”

“I’ve had a few friends in… unpleasant relationships,” Maria said, watching Blake peer at a new book. “I _can_ kind of see those mannerisms in her now that I look for them.”

“Really?” Yang frowned, unsure of where Maria was going with this.

“Or maybe I’m just old and I’m imagining things.” The old woman smiled. “Why, I had a friend, Dolores, who managed to get out of an abusive relationship by pushing her husband down a well.”

Yang laughed. “Oh, no, that’s from a book. Stephen King, right?”

“Oh, is it?” Maria flashed her a mischievous smile. “As I said, I’m old. And some books _do_ feel like old friends.”

They both watched as Blake replaced the book on the shelf and pull out a different one.

“Her ex would’ve been a good candidate to shove down a well,” Yang said in a low voice. “Because of him… she’s got nothing. Just that fucking ring.”

Normally, Yang would have held in her curse words around the elderly, but something about this woman’s manner seemed so easy. Maria tilted her head, then nodded thoughtfully, unphased by the vocabulary. Yang wouldn’t have put it past her to use that language herself.

“I wouldn’t say _nothing_.” Maria looked up at Yang, her smile back in place. “She’s doing quite well, considering. So many women come out of relationships like that not knowing what to do with themselves. But with her, I can see she _does_ have something.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s got someone who cares about her.”

Again, Yang’s face reddened. Maria chuckled, apparently seeing the effect of her words.

“I’ll tell you what. Maybe there’s something I _can_ do about that ring. The jewel isn’t worth much, but the setting is nice, so I could probably trade some store credit for it.”

“Look, we’re not after charity or anything--”

Yang grunted as Maria’s cane gave her a sharp _whack_ on the shin. Grimacing, she bent over to massage the painful spot. “Listen, kid. If it looked like junk, I wouldn’t offer. But it’s pretty enough. Sure, it _is_ junk, but it’s the kind of junk that _passes_ for treasure. That’s probably what her ex intended, right? Something that was cheap, but _looked_ expensive.”

“Sounds about right,” Yang replied straightening. “But you didn’t have to hit me!”

Maria laughed, the sound not unlike the cackle of a fairy tale witch. “It got you to pay attention, didn’t it?”

“I guess,” she grumbled. Still, it was worth it as she watched Maria explain the idea of trading for in-store credit. By now, Blake had amassed a small stack of books, which she hugged to herself as she nodded furiously.

Blake had protested the idea politely, at first. Yang was relieved that Maria hadn’t hit her with the cane, too; the old woman had the sense to know it probably would have been a cruel thing to do to Blake, even in jest. As Maria spoke, Blake’s face lit up. Maybe it _was_ charity, Yang thought, but she wouldn’t argue it. Not when Blake looked so excited.

The smack to the shin had been worth it if only to see Blake’s face.

“Better than throwing it off a cliff?” Yang asked in a low voice as Blake set her books on the check-out counter.

“It got me books.” Blake shrugged, and the small grin she wore indicated that it was all the answer she needed. Those books, Yang supposed, had been the best thing to come out of Blake’s relationship with Adam.

Though the green-haired girl was the one who checked them out, Maria tagged along to the register to explain the arrangements. She was so short that she needed to use a stepstool to use the counter, and she tapped her cane against it thoughtfully. Yang’s eyes drifted across a nearby bookshelf, filled with mostly horror novels. Her eyes widened at the vast selection of Stephen King books.

“Shit, we’re going to have to get this one,” she said, grabbing _Dolores Claiborne_ from the shelf. “We were just talking about this book!”

“What?” Blake looked over, frowning at the title. Maria grinned.

“Excellent choice. Let me know if you need to push anyone down a well. I know a thing or two about alibis.” She grabbed the book, and slipped a bookmark into it. “If you two ever pass through again, come back in and say hello.”

“Thanks,” Yang said, giving the woman a nod. She couldn’t be sure, but she was sure one of the eyes behind the thick lenses winked at her.

“Okay, what was _that_ about?” Blake asked as they stepped back outside. The gray clouds had already completely blocked out the sun and a light drizzle was starting to fall.

“The old lady and I talked a little bit about Stephen King.” She placed a hand on Blake’s back as they darted back to the truck. “Have you read much of his stuff?”

“A little, but not much. Adam never cared for him. Called him trashy, or something.” Blake opened the door and put the books on the floor of the passenger side, protecting them from the rain. 

“You ought to give this one a try. It’s about a woman who was abused and-- well, I won’t spoil it.” Blake quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Just because it’s about an abused woman makes you think I should read it?” she asked dryly. 

“N-no! That’s not it!” Yang stammered. Blake laughed, the sound low in her throat. Yang’s throat tightened at the sound as she got into the truck. It was too much of a sexy sound for the topic at hand. “It’s just… It’s pretty a good revenge story.”

Blake ran a hand through her hair, pushing the slightly damp, dark bangs to the side. “Maybe I’ll read it,” she agreed. She scooted closer to Yang, and suddenly, the truck felt much warmer than it should have. “I’m not the kind of person who’s after revenge, though,” she admitted. She smiled, her mouth now _very_ close to Yang’s. “The only kind of story I need is one with a happy ending.”

“Maybe we’ll find one,” Yang breathed. She felt the exhalations from Blake’s laugh on her lips. _Or maybe we already have,_ she thought.

Their lips met, decisively ending the conversation.

Yang only drove for a couple more hours before pulling into their hotel for the night. She was quite capable of driving in the rain, but it had started to get a little too heavy for her comfort. Blake, too, was being too distracting, not in anything she was doing, but in just _existing_. She kept glancing at Yang out of the corner of her eye in a way that nearly sent Yang off the road on one occasion. Fighting the heat in her stomach _and_ the rain had been too much to ask for.

Rather than a roadside motel, Yang found a hotel that had a complimentary breakfast buffet, workout facilities, and a swimming pool. She had half a mind to run out somewhere and get Blake a bathing suit, but Blake had talked her down with a laugh.

“It’s wet enough out here!” she’d said. “I’m not going to want to be anywhere _near_ a pool.”

“Not even just to model for me?” Yang teased, and was rewarded with another one of Blake’s sultry laughs. 

“I don’t need a swimsuit to model for you.” _How_ could Blake make words like that sound so innocent? Yang could only grip her steering wheel harder, conceding to the idea that they’d _definitely_ have to pull over soon.

Blake snuggled into her arms under the covers, and Yang wondered how she could have enjoyed any other person’s skin. She loved every inch of Blake’s, even the shoulders that were a mess of peeling, dead skin. She traced Blake’s curves with her fingers, wishing she could find the words to describe the comfort she took in the touch.

“You feel so nice,” Blake murmured, her breath hot and sending goosebumps racing across Yang’s skin. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” She kissed Blake’s head, losing herself for a moment in the scent of sweat, sex, and hotel shampoo. “You excited to see the ocean tomorrow?”

“I was excited when you asked me the same thing _yesterday_ , when we thought we’d get there _today_ ,” Blake pointed out. Yang chuckled. “Even though I know what ocean looks like.”

“So do I, y’know.” It was hard to focus as Blake wriggled closer into her. She slid a leg over Yang’s as if their bodies could snap together like a puzzle. “Vale is right on the ocean. But I’m still excited to see it.”

“So am I. I bet it’s different than Menagerie’s beaches. It’s probably not as tropical here.”

“Probably not.”

A lazy silence followed her words. She felt and heard Blake’s yawn. Even though they hadn’t traveled too far that day, they’d kept pretty busy, so she couldn’t blame Blake’s sleepiness. Especially after their latest activities, she thought, unable to stop a smirk.

“You said you’d sing another song,” Blake said at last. “Remember? From when I picked lunch?”

Yang groaned. “The guitar’s out in the truck. Do you really want me to put my clothes back on, go back out to the truck, bring the guitar in, and--”

“Don’t be stupid.” Blake poked her stomach, and Yang let out a shrill sound that had them both laughing. “No, I’m too comfortable to let you go. No, you can just sing. You don’t need the guitar.”

“I thought I sounded like a… what did you say the other day? A dying elephant?”

“Only when you sang _Africa_. You sounded… nice. When you sang yesterday.” Yang felt her cheeks redden, and she was glad Blake couldn’t see the blush. As much as she enjoyed singing, she wasn’t used to compliments.

“What do you want me to sing?”

“I dunno. You pick.”

Without the crutch of her guitar or the radio, singing aloud made her nervous. She took comfort in Blake’s warmth, the smoothness of the skin below her fingers, the steady rhythm of her breathing. Even if she couldn’t sing very well, there was security in the woman in her arms. Blake wasn’t expecting a professional performance. She just wanted to hear Yang’s voice.

“ _There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range…_ ” Yang began, and she felt Blake’s breathing quicken. Recognition? “ _The horse and his cattle are his only companions_ …”

“I know this one,” Blake interrupted, pleasure in her sleepy tone. Yang chuckled a little before continuing the song. She was amused when Blake started humming along. Perhaps another day, when they were more awake, they could try singing it together with the guitar. 

“ _So goodnight, you moonlight ladies, and rock-a-bye sweet baby James_ ,” she crooned. Blake had ceased her humming, and her breathing came more slowly. “ _Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose, won’t you let me go down in my dreams?_ ”

She paused to stroke Blake’s hair, only then realizing that she’d fallen asleep. Yang smiled, kissed the top of her head, and closed her own eyes, humming the last words of the song to herself in sleepy staccatos.

When Yang awoke the next morning, it was to the light touch of fingers in her hair. Normally, she had such a visceral response to surprise hair-touches, but even in her semi-conscious state, Blake’s touch was welcome. She smiled even before she opened her eyes.

“G’mornin’, baby,” she said, her voice low and husky. 

“Did I wake you?”

Yang finally opened her eyes. Blake had pushed herself up onto an elbow, enough to be able to look down at Yang as she stroked her hair. Of all the things she had woken up to in her life, nothing could have been more beautiful than the sight above her. Blake was still naked, watching Yang curiously with amber eyes that were only just beginning to wake up. Her dark hair was mussed from sleep, and Yang reached up to comb through it with her fingers. Blake closed her eyes, enjoying the reciprocated touch.

“It’s okay. What time is it?” Blake looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

“Eight.”

“We should probably be getting up anyway. Ocean, remember?”

“So we’re actually getting there today?” Blake asked, smiling. Yang chuckled, the sound deep and rough.

“It’s only a couple hours from here. I was hoping…” She paused to yawn, then followed with a stretch of her arms. “I was hoping we could make it to the pier. There’s, like… carnival rides and stuff there. And fried dough.”

“You and the sweets.” Blake wrinkled her nose.

“Well, for you, I bet I could win you a teddy bear at one of the games. And we could ride the ferris wheel.”

“Are you just trying to do _all_ the coupley things in the world before we even get to Vale?” Blake lay back in the bed, taking advantage of Yang’s arm that had stretched into her space, wrapping herself in it. Yang laughed again.

“I’ll _always_ do _all_ the coupley things,” she replied, pulling her closer.

Like she _should_ have been doing forever, Yang thought. How had she only known this woman for a week?

“Well,” Blake said thoughtfully, “Nobody’s won me a teddy bear before.”

“I’ll win you so many teddy bears that _you_ won’t be able to fit in the truck!” Yang teased, wrapping her other arm around Blake. She felt the other woman shaking with quiet laughter.

She could have easily fallen back to sleep, and she did start to nod off, but her phone-- always the damn phone-- started to vibrate loudly on the nightstand. Well, their morning cuddle had been good while it lasted.

“ _How much looooonger?_ ” Ruby whined. Yang rolled her eyes and put the phone on speaker. 

“Just a couple more days, probably. Can’t we just enjoy ourselves a bit?”

“ _Can you at least talk to Dad? He’s working himself up about how long you’re taking._ ”

“He does know that it doesn’t really matter when I arrive, right?” Yang grumbled, pushing herself up to sit against the headboard. Blake followed suit, curling against Yang’s side as the sisters spoke. 

“ _He thinks you’re mad at him again_.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Yang sighed. “Fine. I’ll give him a call tonight. Is that okay?”

“ _He’d take a call from you at midnight,_ ” Ruby scoffed. “ _That’s how desperate he is_.”

“Christ.” The man was giving her a headache and she wasn’t even talking to him yet.

“ _How’s Blake?_ ” Ruby asked, abruptly shifting gears. “ _What’d you guys end up doing yesterday?_ ”

“Well, we went to a haunted bed and breakfast…” Blake looked up at Yang, as if checking that it was okay to speak. Yang gave her an encouraging smile. “...but your sister was the scariest thing there.”

“ _She’s possessed,_ ” Ruby agreed. “ _I thought my room was haunted for years, but it was just Yang, pounding on the wall next door._ ”

“She _does_ make spooky noises when she sleeps.” Yang jabbed Blake in the ribs, but Ruby’s gleeful shrieks had them all laughing again.

The rest of the conversation was spent with Blake and Yang describing the haunted bed and breakfast. Somehow, the tale they spun for Ruby ended up being a lot bloodier and spookier than the tour guide had made it out to be, yet Ruby drank it all up. For every question she asked, one of them would come up with a more elaborate, disturbing answer. It got to the point where Yang _knew_ that Ruby didn’t believe that Mercury Black had sacrificed cows to Mothman, but the tale was too fun to end.

“ _I didn’t know Mothman liked cow sacrifices,_ ” Ruby remarked.

“Cows and sheep, but not goats,” Blake amended. 

“Why not goats?” Yang asked.

“Goats are for the Goatman.”

“ _Wait, if the Goatman wants goats, shouldn’t the Mothman want, like… moths?_ ” Blake and Yang looked at each other, considering. 

“Well, moths don’t give you very much power…” Yang thought aloud.

“ _But cows are full of power? Makes sense, I guess._ ”

Somehow, that conversation lasted a full fifteen minutes. The villain Mercury changed into was less of a simple farmhand and more of a ninja assassin with mystical powers. Not only did their Mercury kill his father, but most of the people in the settlement of Kuroyuri. 

“Who needs drugs?” Yang snorted as she hung up the phone. “God, talking to Ruby is a trip sometimes.”

“ _You_ were the one who came up with all the gory details.” To her dismay, Blake found the willpower to roll out of bed. Yang groaned, covering her head with the pillow to try to delay the inevitable. “Get up. We can get that breakfast downstairs before we hit the road.”

“They’ve got a waffle maker,” Yang mumbled into the pillow.

“See? There’s your motivation. Now get up.”

With great reluctance, Yang hauled herself out of bed. Waffles, she told herself. Waffles and pretty girls would make everything worth it.

They were back on the road an hour later, Yang a lot more cheerful with a couple cups of coffee under her belt already. Blake held her own cup of tea in both hands, looking blissful as she inhaled deeply. She still looked a little sleepy, so Yang turned the music up and kept chatter to a minimum. She supposed the early conversation with Ruby took a lot of that morning’s energy. 

But she must not have been as tired as she looked, for once they got on the highway, she asked, “So, you’re going to talk to your dad tonight?”

“I guess.” 

There was a moment of expectant silence. Blake didn’t ask anything, but Yang the question was still there. 

Well, she’d have to tell her eventually.

“He… Dad. Our relationship… it’s always been a little… complicated, I guess,” she said after what felt like a long time. She didn’t look at Blake, but she could feel those eyes on her. If Blake could trust her with all of her own baggage, she reminded herself, she could surely tell her about her own troubles. They were much smaller in comparison, after all. For all her dad had done-- and not done-- he would never have dumped her in a desert, or hit her, or scarred her.

So she went on.

“After Mom died… I already told you he fell apart. That I sort of raised Ruby. For a few years, he did, like… the _bare_ minimum. He went to work, earned money, but I think the loss of two women he loved, one right after the other, just _broke_ him. So it was up to me to keep Ruby in check, even though I was so young at the time.” Yang paused, realizing she was creeping over the speed limit a little too quickly. She lifted her foot from the accelerator. “After a while, he did a little better. When he was dating people, he was almost like a real parent again. But whenever things got tough with whoever he was dating, he’d start to slip. He’d forget to pick Ruby up from school, or he’d go out and forget to make us dinner.”

Forgetting herself, Yang chanced a look at Blake. The other woman’s face was carefully neutral, though her eyes couldn’t hide the sympathy there. Yang blew out her breath in a huff.

“Anyway. So I basically gave up my childhood to take care of Ruby. I don’t resent her for that. It wasn’t her fault.”

“But you resent your dad.”

“Sorta? I mean, it’s all in the past now. Can’t really cry over spilled milk, right? But, like… even though he got better with time… I was more of a constant to Ruby than he ever was. _I_ was the one she asked for help with her homework. Hell, I’d spend the evening helping her and be too tired to do my own.” Yang shrugged, then took a sip of her coffee. The bitter taste was grounding. “ _I_ was the one she came to with her problems. If a bully picked on her, I’d deal with them in my own way. I got suspended a couple times for it, too.” She smiled a little at the memories.

“So he was like that for most of your childhood?”

“On and off. By the time I was in high school, he was a little more put together. I could tell he was trying, but I didn’t trust him anymore.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Yang shook her head, staring dully ahead of her. “I already told you about what happened with Raven. He’d been having a good spell around the time she stopped emailing me, so I thought it’d be safe to talk to him about what happened with her. I was only eleven when that all went down, and I was just… desperate for a parent, I guess. I mean… it _hurt_ when she just stopped returning my emails. I’d been starting to trust her. I poured my little preteen heart out to her, and it was like she stomped all over it. So I went to Dad, but instead of being, like… _comforting_ about it, he just freaked out. Banned me from using the computer for a while, tried to ground me… I didn’t really take him seriously, but his reaction was like, the last nail in the coffin. I never trusted him to be there for me after that.”

She let out a bark of laughter. “I know, this isn’t anything like what you’ve been through, but--”

“Yang.” Blake scooted close enough to her, to rest a reassuring hand on her thigh. “This isn’t, like… a game where we’re trying to one-up each other. Just because I’ve been through… something, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have your own trauma.”

“I wouldn’t call it _trauma_ \--”

“I would.” Blake’s hand ran up and down her thigh slowly, comfortingly. “No child should be expected to go through that. Would _you_ expect any other kid to?”

Yang shrugged. She knew what Blake was asking, but it didn’t feel like she could answer it without challenging her own history. It was a trick question.

“Anyway…” she continued, hesitant. “When I was in college and Ruby still in high school, Dad started dating this woman. They dated for a few years, actually. Glynda. She… was smart. She took an interest in Ruby. My grades had never been the best, but Ruby was like… a prodigy. She got really involved in Ruby’s life-- talked to her about colleges, took her to campus tours, helped her find all those scholarships... Dad thought it was great. _I_ didn’t trust her, but only because I knew Dad’s track record with girlfriends, and I guess I was a little overprotective of Ruby. I was still living at home at the time, and it made me sick how he went from being barely-there to father-of-the-year material. Since I was in college, I was more independent and didn’t need him… but it was like he didn’t even try to include me. The three of them would go off and do things as a _family_ , while I was just barely managing college life.”

Yang fell silent for a few minutes, and she was grateful Blake didn’t probe as she tried to think of how to phrase the rest of it. It wouldn’t paint her in a pretty light at all; she wasn’t proud of herself at that time. Waves of hot shame coursed through her blood. Still, Blake rubbed her leg.

“I got a little involved with party scene. Not, like, obsessively, but I probably skipped a few too many classes due to hangovers.” She tried to smile. “It didn’t help with my grades. And Glynda just got _on_ to me about it. She’d try and get me out of bed when she knew I should’ve been in class, and she rode my ass _constantly_ about my homework. She was always comparing me to Ruby, which felt unfair, because _I_ was the one who gave up _everything_ for Ruby. But, there was Dad… siding with her. Acting like he knew best.”

Her grip on the steering wheel was hard, her knuckles white. “As if he was taking the credit for getting Ruby to where she was. Trying to impress his girlfriend by throwing low-balls at me. He even took things I’d told him in _confidence_ to try and boost himself in her eyes. He made me out to be this, like, lazy girl who lived at home and partied too much. Ruby _did_ try to help-- tried to tell Glynda about everything I’d done for her growing up-- but I tried not to fight too much when she was around. She was always so focused on school, and I didn’t want to fuck things up for her.

“When I switched my majors that last time, Glynda, for some fucking reason, decided she needed to stage an intervention.” Blake’s grip on her leg had tightened. She could remember Glynda’s words like, _You can’t just live off your father’s charity for the rest of your life_ , and _When you’re thirty, all you’ll have to show for it is that old truck_. “It was stupid. She kept making it out to be that I was going to, like, a failure. That I _wouldn’t amount to anything_ if I couldn’t make up my mind.”

“Jesus.”

“And _Dad_ kept trying to give me his _own_ advice, and it was just a mess. We started yelling at each other, so I just wondered… why was I even dealing with this in the first place? Living at home and being miserable? It’d been years at that point. I _had_ a job, and I was too old for them to try parenting me like this, so I just thought, why bother anymore? So I left. And that’s about it.” 

Her cheeks were hot, and she found she couldn’t elaborate any further than that. It sounded like such an automatic decision when she spoke it aloud, but it had actually taken her a year to come to the decision that she couldn’t stay in Patch any longer. For all her faults, Glynda had been a wonderful influence on Ruby’s college career, so it wasn’t like she could constantly badmouth the woman to her sister. It was her last real motherly duty to Ruby, letting Glynda in.

She kept her eyes on the road, not daring to look back at Blake. The silence was daunting.

“There’s a scenic overlook in a mile,” Blake finally said, pointing at a sign they drove past. “Let’s get out and take a picture.”

The conversation wasn’t over, Yang knew, but she wasn’t ready for it to leave the sanctuary of the truck cab. It was so easy to talk about hard things with the distraction of the road before her, when she didn’t have to make connection with her eyes. She tried to shake her head.

“We’ll be at the ocean soon, so--”

“Yang.” Blake’s voice was soft, but insistent. “Please?”

Yang couldn’t tell her no.

The scenic overlook wasn’t much of one. There was some famous mountain nestled behind the green hills, but the view would be lovely enough for a selfie. Ruby, at least, would enjoy it.

Blake took her hand as they looked at the distant mountain. “How long has it been?” she asked as Yang pushed her sunglasses into her hair. “Has it even been a week?”

“Almost.” Yang shrugged, but Blake tightened her grip. She was aware that Blake was looking up at her, but Yang stared steadfastly ahead.

“But it feels like I already knew you.” Blake’s voice could have been the whispering breeze that brushed through their hair. “I _do_ know you.”

Yang looked to her at last, searching her gaze. “Yeah,” she admitted. “I’ve been feeling the same way about you.”

“That’s how I know… that you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared--”

“If you try telling me again that everything with you _is all in the past_ , I might have to kill you.” Blake’s smile was gentler than her words, and Yang’s face burned. “When you told Ruby that you’d call your dad tonight, it felt like the temperature in room dropped by like, twenty degrees.”

“That’s not true--” Yang tried to protest, but Blake raised her eyebrows, face stern.

“You’ve been avoiding his calls since you picked me up. We’re taking, like, the most roundabout way possible to get to Vale. And I’m _not_ saying I blame you at all,” Blake added firmly when Yang tried to open her mouth. She twined her fingers in Yang’s, pulling it closer to her body. Yang stepped forward with it before she could stop herself. “But I _know_ you, and I could _see_ that hurt every minute, even before I knew what it was.”

Blake reached her free hand to Yang’s cheek, trailing the pads of her fingers across it. Yang put her other hand over it, then closed her eyes.

“I meant it when I said I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to turn my back on you. If I could make it so you’d never feel that hurt again, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

It was strange, having the sentiment she’d felt toward Blake returned back to her. Just days ago, she’d sworn to herself that nobody would hurt Blake again. These words sounded a lot like her own promise.

“It’s okay if you’re scared, Yang!” Blake pressed their bodies closer together. “I’ll be here for you. I’ll be here.”

Life experience had made her wary of this sort of trust, but this was _Blake_. This was different. They’d been ordained by the fucking _universe_. They were _one_.

“You… won’t leave,” Yang repeated, more as a reminder to herself, hating the choked sound of her voice. 

“No.”

Flashes of memory flooded her mind. The fluorescent lights while visiting Summer in the hospital. Desperately refreshing her inbox to see if Raven had responded to her email. Sobbing by herself in the truck on the day she left home. Not having to face any of that alone again… what a _concept_.

“Are you okay?” Blake’s words came from a distance, though she still had a hand on her cheek. Yang drew in a breath-- a gasp-- as tried to calm herself down, but reality was too much. She wrapped her arms tightly around Blake, shuddering as her control snapped.

At first, she tried to speak, to put the emotion into words, but it was physically impossible to win out over the sobs. Blake hushed the incomprehensible words that did come out, so for a few otherworldly minutes, Yang didn’t fight it. It was _weird_ , to be on the receiving end of comfort, but with Blake… it gave her that sensation of being _home_ again. She felt Blake’s fingers knot into her hair, holding her tightly. God, how could another person feel so _safe_?

Even after the sobs ceased, they didn’t break away. Blake only rubbed her back, in a rhythm that might have held forever had Yang not moved her face to wipe at her cheeks, suddenly self-conscious. She remembered that Blake had seen her cry once, but not so violently. She could only imagine how blotchy her cheeks were, but it didn’t stop Blake from leaning in anyway, to kiss one.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Yang muttered, her voice still shaky. 

“Don’t apologize,” Blake replied, her voice leaving no room for argument. With their faces separated, Yang could feel the cool wind dry her cheeks. When she could bring herself to look back into Blake’s eyes, she saw a small, affectionate smile. Her own cheeks burned with embarrassment as well as from her crying, but Blake’s expression was only filled with something… _kind_. Or, more than kind, something Yang was afraid to put a word on. “You’ve done so much for me. If I can do even a little for you… I’ll be so happy.”

Yang kissed her, probably a little too roughly, but Blake returned every bit of it. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Yang wasn’t looking for anything in particular in that beautiful amber stare; they were so familiar, and she only wanted to bask in that familiarity, that warmth, that sense of belonging.

With those eyes on her side, she could admit to the fear of going home, of seeing her father again. So she did, her words staggering out. Like the safety she’d found in Blake, admitting to fear was a new feeling.

“I’m… worried. Or, scared, I guess,” she confessed. “He’s… a nice guy, even if he wasn’t a great dad. What if… things are still bad? With us? If we can’t fix this… it’s just proof that I ruined the famly.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Blake said evenly. “Maybe he _wasn’t_ a good dad. But you were the best daughter anyone could hope for.”

“I wasn’t--”

“I’m not saying you didn’t make any mistakes. But God, Yang… you were young. You’re _still_ young. You were _too_ young to have to raise your own sister, or deal with a dad who acted like that.” Blake trailed her fingers back down Yang’s cheek, following the tear stains. Her touch was so delicate, and when a last couple of tears leaked out of Yang’s eyes, Blake caught them on her fingertips. Yang reddened, wishing her body would stop betraying her like this, but floored by the heightened connection it made her feel with Blake. Sex wasn’t the ultimate intimate connection, she thought with mild surprise. It was touches like _this_. “For all you’ve been through, you still came out perfectly.” Blake punctuated her words with a smile, brushing the straggler tears away before kissing her again, softer this time.

“So did you,” Yang quipped, a spark of her usual self returning. Blake was the one to blush that time.

It was with a lighter heart that Yang got back into the truck. Blake had been right; the fears about returning to Patch-- returning _home_ \-- had been weighing heavily on her. Uttering those fears aloud had been freeing.

When they crested a hill to look down upon the ocean-- _finally_ \-- the vast openness felt like it could have matched her soul. 

Yang pulled over so they could spend a moment taking in the view, to appreciate the way the sunlight glinted on the water. Even Blake drew in a gasp.

“I thought you’d seen the ocean before?” Yang teased. Blake shot her an amused look.

“Well… when you think you’re going to die in a desert… it’s nice to see so much water.” She sidled up beside Yang, who threw an arm around her. “And it _is_ different, seeing it with you.”

“Told ya.” Yang smirked, then snaked her body around to kiss her. 

They were too far away to hear the crashing of waves or the wailing of gulls, but as she kissed Blake, she heard those sounds anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write my NSFW disclaimer in the last chapter and immediately get lots of comments of "OH YEAH I DISREGARDED THE DISCLAIMER AND READ IT AT WORK ANYWAY LOLOL" and y'all are a bunch of crazies.
> 
> I think this was the longest wait between chapters I've had for a while!! Hopefully, having a couple thousand extra words makes up for the wait. :)
> 
> Got some inspiration from Rose Madder by Stephen King for a moment in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

There was something cleansing in the smell of brine, Yang thought, taking a deep breath. She felt light. She felt free. As free as the screaming gulls that would fly past them periodically as they walked along the shore. 

“We call them _dump chickens_ back on Menagerie,” Blake told her with a small laugh. “They’ll seriously eat anything.”

“Yet people still manage to write romantic poems and stories about them.” They walked barefoot, carrying their shoes in their free hands. The hands between them were clasped loosely, swinging in time with their steps. Wind off the ocean was wreaking havoc in their hair; the salty breeze was adding depth to Blake’s, giving her an air that was more feral than Yang had come to expect from her. It quickened her heart.

A strong wave lapped at their feet, and both women jumped, laughing, at the frigid water. Yards ahead of them, two children ran into the water, shrieking at the temperature, but undeterred by it as they splashed bravely to their waists.

The chill of it was cleansing, too. The smell, the wind in their hair, the call of the birds, the laughter of children…

But to be perfectly honest, this _lightness_ had settled in Yang’s heart shortly after recovering from her breakdown. The ocean hadn’t provided it.

The desert, almost two thousand miles away, had done that.

Blake inched herself closer to Yang, who grinned and settled her arm around her waist.

The beach and its long pier were clean and well-maintained. In some places they’d walked through, there had been a faint smell of pot, and Yang would never have expected a bathroom on the beach to be completely odorless, but for the most part, it was one of the better touristy beaches she’d been to. Her fingers brushed the fabric of Blake’s shirt with the motion of their walk, and she dared a tighter grip. She was entranced by the motion, the sensation, of Blake’s curves on her palm.

“So, how does it compare to Menagerie?” Yang asked.

“It’s about what I expected. Less tropical, a bit colder, but less crowded, too.” She shielded her eyes with her arm, to gaze at the pier in the distance. “We don’t have anything like _that_ , either.”

“They’re pretty fun! We can go on the ferris wheel, or the roller coaster…”

“Roller coaster? On a pier?”

“If you want, I’ll hold your hand,” Yang offered, squeezing Blake’s for emphasis.

“ _Maybe_. The ferris wheel sounds nice, though.”

“It’d be the perfect opportunity for a selfie!”

“Is that all you think about?”

“Is it so wrong to want to take pictures with you?” Yang laughed, and was pleased when she saw a small blush creep into Blake’s cheeks. “Here, let’s get one now.”

The set their shoes and Yang’s sweatshirt in the sand, then arranged themselves into their typical selfie pose. Yang had threatened to get them a selfie stick, more to embarrass Blake with the idea than actual need of one. Still, it might’ve come in handy, as cheesy as selfie sticks were. It was hard to see her phone screen against the sun’s glare, so she took a few blindly.

“Hey, would you like me to get your picture?”

The two of them looked over at the speaker, Yang lowering her phone. Two women that had been walking nearby had stopped. The rabbit-eared Faunus held out a friendly hand. 

“Oh, could you?” Yang asked with a smile, handing over her phone. “I can get you guys after, if you’d like.”

“That’d be great, thank you!” The Faunus woman spoke with a gentle, yet bright, accent. “It’s so hard to get a good picture when the sun’s like this.”

“I’m just glad we have sun today at all,” the other woman remarked as Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist. “It was raining pretty hard last night. We didn’t get to the pier at all yesterday.”

The Faunus woman took several shots, focused intently on the screen in front of her. She shaded it with her hand, looking over her handiwork with a small grin. “I think they came out really well.”

“Thank you so much!” Blake said gratefully as Yang took her phone back. 

“All right, now you,” Yang said, waving a hand to indicate that they switch spots. She snapped several pictures before realizing the human woman hadn’t removed her sunglasses. “Let’s get some with those off,” she suggested. The Faunus looked over at her partner and sighed.

“Really, Coco?” she asked, exasperated, pulling the shades off. The woman-- Coco?-- only shrugged.

“Sorry.”

Yang took a few more pictures. “Well, I took a bunch, so at least one is bound to be good, right?”

“Thank you so much!” The Faunus took her phone back, immediately covering the screen to look over the photos. “God, Coco, you’re so pale.”

“It’s not like I could get a tan with the weather being like it was yesterday. I’ll fix that today.” Coco slid her shades back on. 

“Just don’t get burned,” Blake said, looking up at Yang sheepishly. “I got burned pretty badly earlier this week and my shoulders are still awful.”

The two other women winced. “I’ll be careful,” Coco assured her. “Thanks for the pictures.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Blake and Yang said at once. They looked to each other again and burst out laughing. The Faunus grinned, and even Coco cracked a small smile.

“It’s so nice to see other Faunus-human relationships here,” the Faunus said as Coco took her by the hand. “We’re not from here, and we could seriously count the mixed couples on one hand.”

“We’re not from here, either,” Blake replied, looking over at Yang, as if to check that that was okay to say. “We’re just kind of road-tripping.”

“That sounds like so much fun!”

“It’s been… quite the experience!” Yang gave Blake a wink. “Have you guys checked out the pier yet?”

“I used to come here a lot as a kid,” Coco said with a nod, “but this is Velvet’s first time.”

“So, d’you know the good hotels around here, then?” Yang asked. Blake shot her a quizzical look. The original plan had been to drive a little longer that evening, but the more Yang thought about it, the more she liked the idea of taking their time at the beach. She shrugged at Blake as Coco nodded.

“Sure. Maybe it would be easier to text them to you? There’s a couple very nice ones that aren’t chains.”

“Coco knows all the best places,” Velvet told Blake, sounding the slightest bit proud, while Yang and Coco exchanged numbers. “The place we’re staying at tonight upgraded us for free!”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“ _And_ we got complimentary champagne!”

“Are we bragging again, Velv?” Coco peered at Velvet over her glasses, and the woman blushed.

“S-sorry! I just got a little excited.”

“Thanks for the tips!” Yang slid her phone back into her pocket. “I might hit you up for good restaurant ideas later, too.”

“Sure thing. You ready, Velvet?”

“It was nice to meet you guys! Maybe we’ll see you around.” she said, giving them a wave as Coco slaked an arm around her waist to lead them away.

The two of them waved back, and Yang saw Coco’s very slight nod in their direction before they vanished into the crowd.

“Can I see the pictures?” Blake asked, and Yang handed her the phone. As she looked them over, Yang strode back to the water, intent on wading. She grimaced at the cold water, but didn’t let that stop her as she stopped mid-thigh. Any further and her shorts would have gotten wet. 

She should have brought a swimsuit.

“God, Yang, aren’t you cold?” Blake set Yang’s phone in her shoe, then came over, standing just out of reach of the waves.

“Get in with me! It’s not that bad once you’re used to it.” _Or once your legs are totally numb_ , she thought in amusement. 

Blake hesitated, then hunched over to roll up her jeans. She pulled them up to her knees, seemed to consider the idea again, then bit the bullet. She made a small squeaking noise at the chill, entering the water much more slowly than Yang had.

“Why are we doing this again?” she asked, a shudder in her voice as Yang came back to meet her.

“Well, we _have_ to go in the ocean, at least a little bit, since we’re here!”

“And whose rule is that?”

“Mine.”

Blake huffed a sound that might have been laughter, but Yang silenced it with a kiss. A rolling wave beneath them made their bodies sway, but they incorporated it into their kiss, Yang leaning in just a little harder.

“Let’s get a picture!” she announced.

“I put your phone in your shoe.”

“Damn.” The women looked back over to their shoes on the sand, close enough that they could keep an eye on them, but too far for them to break the moment by going to get it. “It’s all right. Next time.”

“I would’ve worried about you dropping it, anyway.” Blake giggled when Yang poked her in the side.

Yang tilted her head back, enjoying the sun on her face, on her shoulders. She wasn’t used to such lightness in her heart, but it was something she was coming to enjoy.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Yang opened an eye to look at Blake, whose lips had quirked into the barest smile as she’d spoken. Her amber eyes glinted in the sunlight, and hot waves rolled through Yang’s body that had nothing to do with the ocean. She pulled Blake’s body into her own.

“So are you,” she murmured, kissing her again. Harder. Longer. Blake’s fingers curled at her side as Yang traced a hand up her spine.

Perhaps Blake was in a daze when they let go. Maybe she let her guard down, hadn’t braced herself for the impact of the wave that rolled up to their thighs. Blake let out that high-pitched squeal again, and she tipped back. Yang, too startled, didn't catch her in time. Blake’s arms were already flailing, unsettling her already-tenuous balance. Gracelessly, she flopped backward into the water.

Oh, Yang knew she’d be in trouble for laughing as hard as she did, but she did anyway.

She suffered the consequences almost immediately as Blake reached up to pull her in after her.

In the end, though, everything about them was full of that lightness, with its joy, with its laughter. They erupted with it, not even the shock from the cold enough to slow down the peals of giggles. Their knees scraped the sand beneath them as Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, wanting her body heat, wanting her _close_. Blake, apparently needing those same things, snuggled tightly against her.

Blake’s lips now tasted of salt, but the skin was still warm, still soft. So was her tongue.

They had to go back to the truck after that. They hadn’t brought towels, though Yang had insisted on giving Blake the sweatshirt she’d stowed on the sand. She draped it over Blake’s shoulders, ignoring the protests in favor of shivering that was louder than anything Blake could try to say. It was a relief to be back in the truck, out of the ocean wind. 

“I’m gonna find us a hotel,” Yang said, hopping into the truck with a couple blankets she’d grabbed from her storage box. “We should probably shower, and _definitely_ get changed. I was gonna try to be back on the road this afternoon, but… well…”

She shot Blake an embarrassed look. The other woman only smiled and nestled into her blanket.

There were several hotels that Coco had sent her, and Yang was pleased to see that only one was out of her price range. She found one that had a laundry room on-site, then made the reservation. That Blake was creeping closer to her was somewhat distracting, but she welcomed it. After booking, Yang set her phone down to swing an arm around her.

“You cold?” she asked, massaging her thigh with her other hand.

“A little, but not too bad.” Blake leaned into Yang’s body.

Yang allowed the hand on Blake’s thigh to creep up just a little higher-- enough to feel that despite the chill from a dunk in the ocean, at least one part of her was still quite hot.

“Do you want me to warm you up a little?” she asked, intending her words to come out like a joke, but ended up sounding closer to a threat. Blake’s smile showed teeth.

She slipped her hand lower. There was a quiet intake of breath, but Blake spread her legs just a little further. Yang rubbed her over the wet jeans, mouth on Blake’s neck, wondering if the skin was healed enough to start leaving marks. 

As much as she would have loved to _actually_ fuck her here, Yang was still very much aware that they were in a busy parking lot. Anything more than this might get them arrested, as much as it would be worth it.

It didn’t stop her from teasing on the way to the hotel, though. Blake was writhing in her seat for much of the drive, biting her lip as Yang touched her at each red light. She smirked at every suppressed moan that tried to escape Blake’s throat. 

“ _Yang_ ,” she pleaded when they parked. Yang had moved to open the door, but Blake clutched her arm. At some point during the ride, the blanket had slipped from her shoulders. Her damp clothes clung to her skin, emphasizing her curves. Yang stared at them, quite openly, until Blake made a noise that was almost like a growl. “ _Please_.”

Yang looked around. Unlike at the beach, the hotel parking lot was less busy, and they were far enough away from the entrance that there wouldn’t be many, if any, passersby. “Here?” she asked, both surprised and amused.

Blake nodded furiously.

With one last glance around, Yang undid the button of Blake’s jeans with a practiced hand. Her fingers slipped into a hot flood.

“Jesus,” she murmured. “You’re a mess.”

Blake was past words. She moaned as she angled her body closer to Yang’s fingers, trying to grind against them.

It didn’t take long.

Her release was loud and guttural as she collapsed into Yang’s frame. Yang kissed the top of her head as she twitched beside her, then pulled her hand out. One at a time, she sucked the cum from her fingers. It wasn’t enough. At least, once they had their room, they’d be free to do a little more. To get out of their wet clothes and _truly_ enjoy each other’s bodies.

But at least Blake wasn’t cold anymore, that was for damn sure.

Somehow, they were both perfectly put together at the check-in desk. Not even their wet clothes made the receptionist bat an eye. She slid them their keycards with a bland smile, wishing them a nice day as they made their way to the elevator.

“I’m surprised she didn’t say anything about how wet we are,” Blake commented before realizing what she’d said. Her cheeks burned and Yang had to restrain her laughter from being too loud.

“To be fair, _I_ didn’t realize just how wet _you_ were,” Yang replied when the elevator doors closed behind them. “Or still are.”

Blake buried her face in a hand as Yang snorted at her own joke. 

“It was kinda hot, actually,” Yang went on, her voice lowering. “Her not realizing _just_ how wet you are. Not realizing my fingers had _just_ been inside you…”

“Fuck, Yang,” Blake hissed as the door opened. The halls were empty, it being early afternoon on such a beautiful day. 

“My sentiments exactly.”

“ _Yang!_ ”

Yang was laughing again by the time she got the door open. She tossed her duffel bag off to the side, not caring at the way it hit the wall a little too hard. She had other things on her mind, namely, the way Blake had tasted on her fingers. She needed more. She watched Blake undress hungrily, watching the increasing tempo of the rise and fall of her chest as she pulled the damp clothes off her skin. She ripped off her own shirt off as quickly as she could, not wanting to miss even a single breath Blake took.

“And I thought _I_ was the desperate one,” Blake muttered, unable to hide her amusement.

“Lay down,” Yang told her as she peeled off her shorts. “I need to taste you again.”

It was a testament to Blake’s own need that she didn’t even pretend to argue. She did as she was told, and the insides of her thighs glistened. 

“So messy,” Yang said with a smirk before setting her tongue to work.

\--

Blake probably deserved a nap after that, Yang thought as she watched Blake sleep. For someone who was still new to these sensations, she’d held up surprisingly well through so many of them. Yang couldn’t blame her for passing out like this. Besides, she reasoned, it would be prettier to go to the pier at night, with all the blinking colors. From what she’d read about this town, they had fireworks on Fridays and Saturdays, so they could even enjoy fireworks that night if they timed it right.

So she caught a short nap, as well. Though Blake was worse off, Yang had worn herself out, too. Blake was still fast asleep when Yang awoke, so she took advantage of it by getting the laundry started. It wasn’t until Yang had come back from switching their clothes to the dryer that Blake showed any signs of life at all.

“Good to see you’re still alive,” Yang remarked when Blake pulled her head up.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“About five-thirty. You’ve been out for quite a while, baby.” Yang sat on the edge of the bed beside her, resting a hand on her blanketed back. “Was that too much?”

“What? Oh. God, no.” Blake rolled over to get a better look at Yang’s face. Her grin was sleepy, but blissful. “That was… very nice.”

Yang snorted. “‘Very nice.’ You sure know how to pander to a girl’s ego.”

“Shut up. I don’t think my brain’s recovered yet.” She scooted over, making space for Yang to lay beside her. She curled into Yang, who held her loosely and brushed strands of black hair out of her face. Blake sighed dreamily. “Are we still going to the pier tonight?”

“You betcha. We’ve got turkey legs to eat, prizes to win, and ferris wheels to ride.”

“All of this is assuming I can walk.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Yang caressed her back, listening as Blake’s breathing began to slow again. She swallowed a chuckle, torn between letting Blake continue to sleep and waking her up. She settled on a compromise: she’d wake her up when she had to collect their laundry. Blake just looked so peaceful, so delicate, in her arms. She couldn’t bear to break the moment.

She was saved when Blake woke herself up a short while later. She stretched, making a few sleepy noises that made Yang smile.

“God, you’re cute,” Yang murmured into her ear. Blake huffed, then rolled her eyes. 

“Should we do the laundry?” she asked, extricating herself from Yang’s arms to sit up.

“It’s all in the dryer now.”

“Oh. Good. Then maybe I should shower.”

“If you wait till I grab the clothes, I’ll join you.”

Now that the franticness of their early afternoon lust was behind them, Yang was enjoying their leisurely pace as they got ready for the night. Their hotel was spacious and very clean, and Yang had discovered robes hanging in the closet that Blake could wear until their laundry finished drying. This was the kind of place she wished she could spend more than just one night in. The blankets were thick and soft and the sheets, though a bit messier than they had been upon arrival, were extremely comfortable.

It was good to get the crunch of salt out of her hair, and Blake’s hair was certainly a lot sleeker by the time she’d finished washing it. Yang couldn’t stop herself from running her hands through it, enjoying the sensation of it around her fingers. Blake tolerated the touch, and from the way Yang caught her lips twitching, she even seemed to enjoy it.

The air was slightly cooler by the time they got out to the truck, a prelude to the coming night. There were few clouds left from the rain the day before, which bode well for the fireworks that were planned. Yang was eager to spread a blanket on the sand, to sit beside Blake, and watch the night light up. The night before may have lacked the cheesy romance, but tonight would not.

“I should probably call Dad before we go,” Yang said as she started the truck. She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know what time we’ll get back.”

“Do you want me to step out? Give you some privacy?”

“No… please.” Yang hated how high her voice pitched as she said that. She cleared her throat. “I’d… love it if you stayed. I could use the moral support.”

“Anything for you,” Blake replied, voice low and smile gentle. She scooted beside Yang, pulling her feet up underneath her. “Let me know if you need me to yell at him.”

“That probably won’t be necessary.” Yang forced a smile of her own, willing herself to chill out. “He’s not really a jerk. At least, not on purpose. He’s more of, just… He can be stupid.”

“It sounded that way.”

Yang sighed. “It’s all stupid. He can be… _so nice_. During the good times, he’d be such a good dad to us. He’d take us places, teach us stuff… He took us on trips, he taught me to cook, how to drive… He’s so _patient_ about that stuff, and then he goes and acts fucking _stupid_ \--”

“Shh.” A light pressure on the small of her back was Blake’s hand, immediately soothing. Somehow, she’d known before Yang did that she was working herself up with the talk. “I’ll be on your side the whole time.”

“I know, baby.” Yang ran her fingertips down Blake’s thigh, a lighter caress than she’d used earlier than day, drawing strength from the touch. “It’s nice to hear you say it, though.”

This drew a small laugh from Blake. “I’ll be right here,” she said emphatically. Yang gave her a relieved kiss before placing the call and putting it on speaker.

The fact that Tai picked up on the first ring was more telling than anything he could have said. Even Blake raised her eyebrows at the speed he answered the phone. 

“ _Hey, Yang! I was hoping you'd call!_ ”

“I said I would, didn't I?”

“ _Well, yeah, but… never mind. It's always so good to hear your voice, kiddo._ ”

Yang rolled her eyes and took one deep breath, then another. During the years she'd been gone, he could have easily reached out to her. She was tempted to remind him of this, but the way Blake rubbed her back had a calming effect. Her rippling temper smoothed a little.

“Yeah.” She rolled her shoulders with a satisfactory _crack_ , earning her a grimace from Blake. “So, uh, what's up?”

“ _Oh… Not too much, I guess. Just anxiously awaiting for my daughter to come home._ ” How was his voice so light-hearted? Yang resisted the urge to snap at him. “ _When do you think you'll get here?_ ”

“By Monday for sure. Maybe Sunday. It'll depend on if we make any more pitstops.”

“ _Right, right._ ” His disappointment was plain, but Yang couldn't bring herself to feel guilty.

“Don't worry. You know I don't have any plans after this, right? I'll stay in Patch for a while.”

“ _I know, I know. We’re just excited to have you back. And Ruby tells me you have a girlfriend?_ ”

“Oh… yeah. Blake.”

“ _I’m looking forward to meeting her! How long have you been dating? How’d you meet?_ ”

Blake and Yang locked eyes over the phone. Yang should have known to expect this question, and Blake’s eyes twinkled teasingly. Yang stuck her tongue out.

“Well… It feels like forever.” Which _technically_ wasn’t a lie. “We’ll give you the full story when we get to Patch.”

“ _Deal._ ”

It was a word Tai had used often when Yang grew up, and hearing it now caused a pang in her heart. That word so often accompanied a high-five; if they were making plans together, or making a bet, or playing a game, she could always count on an excited _Deal!_ It was a word she could always associate with the good parts of her childhood, and here it was again, as if nothing had ever happened.

“So, uh… what’ve you been up to these days?”

“ _Oh, y’know… Same old, same old. I’ve been out in the garden a lot. I’m going to get some tomatoes planted this weekend. I’d hoped you’d help me with that, but if not… oh, well._ ”

“You know I’d probably kill them all,” Yang replied with a weak laugh. “You know I’ve got a black thumb. I’d never make it as a farmer or anything.”

“ _I guess some things haven’t changed_ ”

“Yeah.”

The silence that fell was uncomfortable, only made worse by Tai's nervous laughter. It was as if he feared the silence that washed over them would swallow them up like a tide, would drown them. Yang grimaced.

“ _Oh!_ ” he said before the silence could creep back in, “ _I got your room ready._ ”

“Oh… Great.”

“ _I had to dust it a little, but I washed your sheets. I patched up that hole in the wall, but I did that back when Glynda and I were still… y'know._ ”

“Right.” Yang's face burned. She wished he hadn't brought up the hole she'd punched in her wall, but Blake's expression was carefully neutral. Maybe she hadn't caught it. That had been one part of her history that she hadn’t been proud of at all. “Thanks. Is it okay if Blake stays in my room with me?”

“ _Oh, of course!_ ” She could see him in her mind's eye, waving a dismissive hand. “ _She's more than welcome_.”

How easy that sounded. Glynda had always been so strict about having people spend the night. As if she'd even had the right to give Weiss or Pyrrha shit for sleeping over on a weeknight… But that was in the past, she reminded herself. If Tai was making an effort, she'd try to show a little patience.

“Great. Thanks, Dad.” She looked over at Blake, who only smiled at her encouragingly. It was time to wrap this up. “Well, we need to get--”

“ _Are we good?_ ”

“What?”

“ _Are you still upset with me?_ ”

Yang groaned. So close. They had been _so close_ to getting through the conversation without trying to make it more stressful than it needed to be. But Tai, as usual, just couldn’t help himself. The man had fixated.

“Look… This is gonna need to take some time,” she said, somehow sounding calmer than she really was. Blake, though, must have either picked up on it or had known how Yang would feel about the direction of the conversation. Her hand was still on Yang’s back, but now it began to stroke her. “It’s… It’s been _years_. Things aren’t going to just… be normal again. It’s going to take some _time_.”

Tai sighed. “ _I guess I should know better,_ ” he admitted. “ _But you haven’t answered the phone since… Vacuo, I think. And that was only to talk logistics._ ”

“Yeah.” How long had she been drumming her fingers on the steering wheel? She pulled them away hastily. “We’ll talk in person, though.”

“ _Will we?_ ” The bitter edge to his voice made Yang tense. Blake’s caresses grew longer and harder, and Yang closed her eyes, trying to take comfort from it. “ _You’ve been so slow in getting here. I thought you’d be here days ago_.”

“I’ve been wanting to spend time with Blake,” she replied shortly. “ _She’s_ at least shown interest in keeping me around.”

As soon as the words were out, she wished she could cast a net and reel them back in. Again, her muscles tensed at the ensuing silence, and she leaned into Blake’s touch.

“ _I guess I deserved that,_ ” Tai finally said. The good humor that was a constant in his voice had deserted him. “ _I guess… We can talk when you get here. Miss you, kiddo. Love you._ ”

“Dad--” she began, but it was too late.

_Call Ended._

“Shit.” Yang dumped the phone in her cupholder and ran a hand through her hair. 

“You okay?” Blake ran her hand up and down the length of Yang’s spine. _This_ was the kind of touch she wished she could have had the day she’d punched that wall in and stormed out of the house for the last time. Instead of being swept away by fury, she was swept _in_. The warmth of that emotion didn’t explode; it _dulled_ with the insistent pressure of Blake’s hand.

She nodded. “I… will be. He’s just… exhausting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“ _You_ have nothing to apologize for.” Yang smiled crookedly. The way the call had ended still sat as a knot of anxiety in her chest, but the way Blake smiled back was reassuring.

There was no blame in it; only compassion.

Finding a place to park nearly soured Yang’s mood completely, but Blake kept the conversation pleasant. She asked about Yang’s favorite fair foods, which led to more stories of a younger, over-sugared Ruby and Yang. Later, she’d wonder if Blake had known if these happy reminiscences would put her in a better mental space, but either way, she was grateful.

Once on the pier, it was a lot easier to forget about phone calls and consequences. On the top of the ferris wheel, the world was so clear. Even the sunset wasn’t hiding behind clouds as it began to tip behind distant buildings.

“I’ve missed the ocean,” Yang remarked as they reached the top. Blake looked around at the view, clutching Yang’s hand tightly.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been on a ferris wheel,” Blake told her, laughing nervously. “Adam didn’t care for fairs or amusement parks.”

“And what do _you_ think about it?”

“I love the view.” The setting sun caught in Blake’s eyes, making them blaze gold. “I think I like the company more, though.”

“Really? Even though you’ve been stuck in a truck with me for almost a week now?” she asked teasingly.

“I wouldn’t say _stuck_.” Blake gave her hand an extra squeeze. 

Yang grinned, then pointed over the darkening horizon. “You know what I see over there?”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Water?”

A smug look settled across Yang’s face. “ _Africa_.”

“Don’t start--” Blake began with a laugh, but Yang already busted out singing, quite loudly.

“ _It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuu! There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever dooo!_ ” She was almost a yell by the time she got to, “ _I bless the rains down in Africa!_ ”

At that point, Blake covered Yang’s mouth with her hand, though both women were close to laughing. Yang couldn’t tell if the red on Blake’s cheeks was from embarrassment or mirth, but she loved it all the same. She gave Blake a wink, then kissed the palm that covered her mouth.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” Blake asked in a low voice, still smiling, pulling her hand away.

“Whatever you’d like,” Yang replied, her smirk turning into something more earnest. She traced a finger along Blake’s jaw, watching the way the cat ear on that same side of her head twitched in response. “I’m yours.”

Blake’s smile was soft as she lifted her chin to the touch. “And if I wanted to kiss you?” Her question was almost casual. Yang tilted her head, pretending to consider.

“As I said, baby,” she told her at last, leaning in. “I’m yours.”

Yang would have happily bought more tickets for the ferris wheel, but Blake was eager to explore the rest of the pier. There was a roller coaster, which Blake politely declined to ride, and bumper cars, where Yang could at last channel her road rage at unsuspecting children. She roared with laughter, but never once tried to hit Blake’s car with her own. 

Not that it stopped Blake from trying to ram into her.

The openness, the freedom, of Blake’s laughter was _more_ than musical. “And _this_ is why you’re not allowed to drive the truck!” Yang hollered, shaking a fist at Blake, who only stuck a tongue out at Yang. At that moment, an aggressive young boy rammed the back of Blake’s car, sending her directly into Yang. They both jerked with the motion, then burst out into more laughter.

“You should see it when Ruby and I get on those things,” Yang yelled over the bustle of excited kids as they got out. “We’d send kids _flying_ out of their cars.”

“You’re making that up.” 

“Nuh-uh.”

“There were _seatbelts_.”

“I’ve seen some pretty ghetto bumper cars.”

“If there were no seatbelts, they’d be _illegal_.”

Yang waved a hand, then stopped at a game of ring toss. She looked over the prizes. “See anything you like?”

“You really don’t have to. These games are rigged.”

“I’m good at this one. I’ll win you something.” There were lots of stuffed dogs, unicorns, frogs…

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I’ve had a lot of practice.” Yang flexed a bicep for emphasis. Blake rolled her eyes.

“All right. But if you can’t, I won’t be offended.”

“Your doubt wounds me.” 

It took her a couple rounds to get the hang of the game again-- it _had_ been a while. Every time Yang handed cash over to the carney, Blake tried to protest that the game was rigged, that the prizes were cheap, that it just wasn’t worth it. Then Yang landed a ring. Then another. Then another.

She didn’t have the cash on hand to play enough rounds to win one of the giant stuffed animals (and, if she had to be honest, there wasn’t enough room in the truck for one of those), but she gestured grandly at the smaller ones. 

“Told ya I’d win you something. Next time, I’ll win one of the _big_ ones for you.”

“I love how _modest_ you are,” Blake murmured, but her smile was bright. Seeing her face light up with each ring Yang had landed… Who needed fireworks? “How about the bee?”

The little bee was fat and fuzzy, with wings made out of some gauzey, almost rainbow material. The carney tried to convince Yang to keep playing, but she only held up a hand to silence him. She was used to their persistence, but she was done with him. Blake was the only thing in the world that could have kept her attention.

Defeated, the carney pulled down the bumblebee, who handed it to Yang. In turn, she presented it to Blake.

“Won’t you _bee_ mine?” she asked innocently. Blake snorted.

“You’re something else.” She took the bee, running those long fingers over one of the wings. Her face softened. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, babe.” Despite the fact that they’d been in each other’s constant company for a week, the look Blake gave her then made Yang’s heart beat just a little faster and made the blood in her veins hot.

 _You make me burn_ , she thought as she bent down to press Blake’s lips against her own. _Such a beautiful, wonderful burn._

Dinner consisted of a shared turkey leg and fried dough. Mid-meal, Ruby called them specifically to whine about how much fun _they_ were having while she was stuck in Patch. 

“ _Can you at least bring home a deep-fried oreo for me?_ ” she pleaded loudly, as if to make sure they could hear her over the sounds of carnival music and a noisy crowd.

“First of all, that’s disgusting. Second of all, I don’t think fried food holds up like that,” Blake said thoughtfully. “It’s like how you can’t microwave french fries. They end up soggy and gross. Unless you’d rather have it cold?”

“ _Can you at least try?_ ” Ruby begged. 

“If you don’t burn your tongue on it, what’s the point of fried food?” Yang asked, pulling off a piece of fried dough. She waved it in front of Blake’s mouth. Blake shook her head.

“ _What about deep fried butter? Do they have that there?_ ”

“That sounds absolutely revolting.” Blake grimaced, then shook her head at Yang again, who was still waving the bit of fried dough in front of her face. “Yang, I can’t eat another bite.”

“ _What are you eating?_ ”

“Fried dough.” Yang popped the piece into her own mouth. She knew the whine was coming.

“ _I want soooome!_ ” Ruby wailed.

“Come with me on my next road trip, then.” She trailed a finger in the smattering of powdered sugar. “Since Blake was the only one who took me up on it this time, she’s the one who gets to reap the benefits. _And_ she’s wasting them! Did I tell you she didn’t like the doughboats I made the other night?”

Ruby gasped. “ _Blasphemy!_ ”

“I just don’t like things that are _that_ sweet!” Blake objected, then paused. She looked up at Yang, a smile beginning to twitch on her lips. “Aside from your sister, anyway.”

Ruby made a gagging noise. “ _You two are so gross_.”

“That’s romance, Rubes.” Before Blake could see what she was up to, Yang tapped the end of Blake’s nose with the sugar-covered finger. “Sweet and cheesy.”

“ _Sweet cheese,_ ” Ruby scoffed. “ _You guys are ruining all food for me._ ”

“It’d do you some good, to not eat so much,” Yang shot back. She grinned at Blake, who narrowed her eyes and wiped the powdered sugar from her nose. Ruby screeched on the other end of the line. “And that sounds like my cue. G’night Ruby!”

Her sister was still complaining as she hung up the phone. “‘Sweet and cheesy,’” Blake mused to herself, straightening out her stuffed bumblebee’s legs where it lay on the table.

“I couldn’t bring myself to say _spicy_ in front of my kid sister, but that’s another good food word,” Yang offered.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, and--” Blake interrupted Yang’s train of thought, kissing her with confidence that surprised-- and pleased-- her. Blake’s tongue danced across her lower lip. 

“You _are_ sweet, though,” she reflected as she pulled away. “Though that might’ve been from the sugar on your lips.”

“You… should probably try again. To see if it _was_ the sugar,” Yang told her seriously. Blake licked her own lips.

“Maybe I should.”

So she did.

About a half an hour before the fireworks were slated to start, they two went back to the truck to put away their trinkets and grab a blanket. Families, friends, and couples were already staking out places along the beach, but they were still early enough to find a spot for themselves that wasn’t surrounded by screaming kids. 

“So they just do fireworks every week?” Blake asked. She’d arranged herself between Yang’s legs, comfortable with Yang’s arms around her waist. 

“Looks like it. In the summer, anyway.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“I’m glad we’re able to be here for it.” She pulled Blake closer, then nuzzled her neck. Blake’s whole body shuddered with a chuckle.

“Seems pretty lucky.”

“Like a lot of things this week.” Yang pulled her head back up, feeling a little drunker for having smelled Blake so closely. “Speaking of which. We should probably start coming up with a story to tell Dad and Ruby.”

“Of?”

“Of how we met.” Yang laughed. “I mean, there’s no way in hell either of them are going to believe it. People don’t just fall in love with hitchhikers they pick up on…”

A hot weight slammed into the pit of Yang’s stomach as she realized what she’d said. Time had stopped in her brain. That wasn’t the word she meant to use. That wasn’t the _phrase_ she meant to use. They’d just poured out of her, too quickly for her to even think about. It wasn’t a word she used lightly. 

Yet there it had sat in her brain, for days now, carefully locked away. That word, that feeling, might have tried existing in her mind, but she had known it was foolish to try living there. That wasn’t a word you used after only a week of knowing someone. Not even for someone that felt like your destiny. Hadn’t she been cut by this word often enough?

“I…” Her mouth was dry. “I mean…”

Blake shifted her whole body, to turn and look at her. There was no scorn, no derision. She looked… _thoughtful._

“People don’t just fall in love with hitchhikers,” she agreed, her expression too neutral for Yang to get a feel for. This was the tipping point. She could call Yang crazy and walk away. She could be too embarrassed to do anything. She could be angry, or upset, or scared.

Had Yang completely blown it, by saying those unforgivable words?

“It _is_ a strange story,” Blake continued. There was a whistling from the ocean, but neither of them turned to watch the first firework erupt. “Nobody would believe me, either, though. That someone could get dumped in the middle of the desert, left for dead by her ex-fiancé.”

There was hope in the way Blake tangled her fingers in Yang’s hair. Yang stared.

“It would be even harder to believe that she was rescued by a woman in a pickup truck.” There was another whistle, another boom. Colors bloomed out of the corner of Yang’s eye, but all she saw was gold. “Or that the woman was beautiful. Kind. That she took this hitchhiker in. Took care of her. All of that, at least, would still be easier than believing that... they were already _connected_ in some way.” Blake’s long fingers ran through a strand of blonde hair, and Yang wasn’t sure she was even breathing anymore. “I mean, what are the odds?”

“Yeah,” Yang whispered.

“What are the odds,” Blake went on, her voice even softer, shakier, “that through _all_ of what they’d been through, it was like they had known each other already? Maybe for even eternity?”

Yang opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Blake finally cracked a smile.

“What are the _odds_ that even after such a short time… that hitchhiker fell in love with that woman?” She hesitated, and in that hesitation, Yang saw her tremble. “That… would be pretty unbelievable, wouldn’t it?”

There were fireworks, over the ocean and in Yang’s head. She searched Blake’s eyes, still not quite sure she believed what she’d heard. Was she saying…?

There was gold. And green, and red, and white, and orange, and purple. The colors burst in the air above them, and with it, that surge of feeling she’d been too afraid to think about. How would it feel if she admitted this light into her?

For Blake?

Her heartbeat thundered with the fireworks as her mouth crashed against Blake’s. There was no finesse; it was all passion. Blake turned completely, getting onto her knees, to take Yang’s face in her hands. 

“I believe it,” Yang gasped out before being pulled back into the kiss. Blake’s lips twitched in a smile. 

“So do I,” she replied during the briefest pause. Yang’s fingers swam through her long, dark hair, cradling Blake’s head as she leaned her back.

They were too caught up in each other to pay attention to the fireworks show, but this was better.

Their own light was brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we're singing Africa by Toto.
> 
> I think there's only going to be two, maybe three chapters left. Prepare yourselves?
> 
> CLAM FAM PLZ INTERACT


	9. Chapter 9

_Love_.

That word was such a shock to Yang's system that even in bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Blake, she wasn’t sleepy. She kept replaying their conversation in her mind, over and over. Their words had been seared there, branded, as if she'd stared into the sun itself to find them.

“I love you,” she murmured into Blake's hair, testing the phrase. It felt funny in her mouth; it didn’t sound right to use those words with her own voice. She could taste the metallic anxiety, but it evaporated when Blake’s hand touched her side. Goosebumps flared up at the sensation.

“ _I_ love _you_ ,” Blake replied, her soft voice slow, weighing every word. There was significance in the way she said them. She pulled her head back to look up at Yang.

“It feels so weird to say it,” Yang admitted, smiling weakly. “I’m… not used to it.”

“I’ve… said it a lot. In the past,” Blake said, averting her eyes, ashamed. “It was always so hollow. When Adam… When he’d say it, I’d _have_ to say it back. And sometimes… it protected me.” She shook her head, as if trying to clear the memories. “If I could see he was getting mad, and if I said it… Sometimes, it would calm him down.” She hesitated, then, strangely timid, she added, “If I told him I loved him… He wouldn’t be so bad.”

Molten anger pulsed in Yang like her own blood, hot and painful.

“But it’s not like that with you,” Blake went on quickly. “It’s nice to say it... and _mean_ it.”

“How…” Yang frowned. “I don’t understand _how_ someone can take words and make them mean something so different. So bad.”

“I didn’t _know_ until you.” Blake lay her head against Yang’s chest, and Yang only held her closer. She breathed in, filling her lungs with Blake’s scent. “I think… he did that a lot. _Love_. And even other things. Like, I knew if he started asking me _why_ I was doing things, I’d know he was looking for a fight. Like, _why did you leave the dishes on the counter_ , or _why are you reading that book right now_? Just hearing him ask questions made me nervous.”

“God.” She tightened her grip on Blake, even though it wasn’t much protection against memory. If she could have provided that kind of protection, Yang would have done it in a heartbeat. The only person she’d ever felt so protective of was Ruby, but this was different. Ruby, at least, had never been hurt like this. Despite Yang’s sense of uselessness, Blake nestled into her arms even closer.

“But with you… It’s so different. It’s like… I can use words the way I _want_ to mean them. If that makes any sense?”

“Yes.”

 _Love_. Who knew a word could be so full of meaning? Yet there it was, encompassing all the vocabulary that Yang had never known she’d need. She kissed the top of Blake’s head, and her ears brushed Yang’s chin.

“You’re helping me find my words again,” Blake added after moment, her voice little more than a whisper. “I didn’t even know I’d lost them.”

“And mine,” Yang whispered back. It might not have been in the same way Blake had lost her own, but she’d had a dam built up carefully in her own mind. She recalled that freedom she’d felt that day, that lightness. Maybe it wasn’t _words_ she had been holding back, she thought. Maybe she’d been holding back her entire self. And here it was, gushing out for this woman. This beautiful, gentle woman.

It was as though their souls were flowing into each other, mingling, joining, no different than the way clouds of space dust gravitated to each other to make stars. 

It all became one in the end, really, no matter how many broken pieces there were.

When they headed out the next morning, Yang was subdued. In her heart, she _knew_ that she wouldn't be making any more long stops. Her conversation with Tai the day before still rattled her, even though Blake's presence had eased her anxiety in many ways. In taking this detour, she was only drawing out the agony not just for herself, but for her father.

For better or worse, there was a growing need for her to figure things out, and quickly, like ripping off a bandaid. It would be better to do it as soon as she could.

How did she think she could avoid this?

“You're awfully quiet,” Blake remarked as they got onto the road.

“Just… thinking.” Yang shrugged. “We’ll probably get to Vale at some point tomorrow, if we drive straight.” She sighed. “I’m not looking forward to getting back to real life.”

“I can relate.” Blake smiled wanly. “I’ll need to get my birth certificate and stuff back from Menagerie, somehow. And maybe let everyone know that I’m not dead. Then I’ll need to find a job…”

“We can job hunt together. It’ll be all right. You heard Dad, you can stay with us.”

“I’m not worried about that.” She sighed. “I _am_ getting worried about the future in general, though.”

Yang reached a hand to her, and Blake took it. She couldn’t tell if the sweaty palm was her own or Blake’s. For all she knew, it could have been both of them.

“Whatever happens, we’ll do it together.”

Blake squeezed her hand.

For a while, they drove without conversation. Yang had defaulted back to her classic rock playlist. Somehow, all of these songs could be applied in some way to _them_. There were songs about love, about journeys, about hope… Nearly every song fit the bill. The ocean stayed with them for much of the drive. It was a comforting presence, with its fluffy white clouds above and glittering waves below.

How easy it would be, Yang thought, to just keep driving forever.

After a stop for gas (as well as for tea and coffee), Blake scooted to the middle of the bench seat to lean against Yang. No words were exchanged, but Yang got a sense that Blake was seeking comfort as much as giving it. She set her coffee down and wrapped an arm around her.

“If I… have go to Menagerie to pick stuff up…” Blake began, her voice small, “would you come with me?”

“Of course I would.” She spoke in a way that tried to convey lightness, but only sounded sad. “I’ll go where you go.”

“Even if… we have to deal with _him_?” Blake’s face was as pale as her sun-damaged skin would allow. “To get my stuff… we might have to.”

“I almost hope so,” Yang growled. “I’ll kick his ass.”

“But he might--”

“ _No one_ is going to hurt you,” she insisted, her voice low, fierce. “I swear to God, nobody’s going to hurt you _ever_ again.”

The noise that Blake made might have been a whimper. Yang slipped her other arm around her, as well, clutching her tightly. She felt a slight bulge from Blake’s pocket-- the compass? A lot of good it did them. They were both directionless. But maybe they didn’t need a compass when they had each other. Everything else was secondary.

They’d made good enough time that day that Yang decided they could spend one more night in the open air. Though the forecast warned a chance of rain, Yang was eager for the serenity the stars would bring. 

“ _Tomorrow!_ ” Ruby sang excitedly into the phone that afternoon. “ _I'm gonna see you_ tomorrow _!_ ”

“Unless we feel like taking it slow,” Yang corrected. 

“ _Which you_ won't _, because you wanna see_ me _!_ ”

“Ew. No,” Yang replied, deadpan, while Blake covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“ _You’re so mean!_ ” Ruby whined. “ _I’m gonna trash your room._ ”

“I’ll kick your ass. Now there’s _two_ of us that can kick it.”

“ _You wouldn’t do that, would you, Blake?_ ”

“I won’t do anything you don’t deserve.”

Ruby’s reply was an incomprehensible whine. Both women laughed. 

“I’m looking forward to meeting you,” Blake told her earnestly.

“ _You too! Y’know, it really_ is _nice that Yang’s seeing someone again. She’s been alone for too long._ ”

“I have not,” Yang grumbled, but Ruby went on.

“ _Shut up, Yang. I’m being serious. It’s like, I thought you were done with serious relationships, and then you just drop the bomb on us that you’ve got a girlfriend…_ ”

“Tell me about it,” Yang muttered, and Blake smirked. 

“ _I’m just saying… I’m happy for you._ ” There was no joke, no laughter, no teasing in Ruby’s tone. She _was_ serious. Yang’s heart reached out to her sister, all those miles away. For all the goofy antics befitting a little sister, there was an innate, pure goodness to Ruby that Yang missed terribly. 

“Thanks, Rubes.” She exchanged a quick look with Blake, whose smile morphed into something more kind, more genuine…

More _loving_.

After a quick stop for provisions and a quick search of the local trails, the pair took a short detour from the main roads into thick woods. The clouds were ominous, and Yang was annoyed to realize that it meant the stars would be hidden that night. She grumbled to Blake about it, though the other woman showed no sympathy.

“You _knew_ there’s a chance of rain,” Blake pointed out. “And you still expected to see stars?”

“I’ll make you see stars,” Yang blurted, unable to resist some easy innuendo. Blake snorted, continuing to set up the bed of the truck for the night. Yang flipped the burgers on her little stove. 

There wasn’t much of a view in this camping site, but it did overlook a small ridge. Trees, rich and green, spread around them. Maybe she didn’t need stars to find serenity, Yang thought as she made them each a plate. 

Burgers were an easy dinner; since they were so close to Vale, Yang didn’t mind buying cheese and vegetables. They could take the leftovers home, to Patch. Dessert, too, was easy enough to deal with. As Blake didn’t like doughboats, they stuck to s’mores for dessert.

“Again with the fire,” Blake said, rolling her eyes as Yang wheeled her flaming marshmallow away from the cookstove. 

“Crispy on the outside, soft and sweet on the inside!” Yang replied without missing a beat. She blew the marshmallow out. “Sorta like you when I picked you up in the desert, amirite?”

This earned a true laugh from Blake. “Fine. That’s fair,” she conceded. “I’m still a little crispy,” she added with a wince. 

“Not as much!” Yang looked over her shoulders appreciatively. Every day, she’d lotioned Blake’s shoulders with religious zeal. It didn’t stop the itching completely, but it did help. Blake was mortified by the amount of dead skin that came off of her, but Yang was pleased at how it was healing. There’d be no scarring. The skin underneath the dead flakes was tender and smooth. At the odd patch where there was no peeling, Yang would kiss it, christening Blake’s new skin with her love.

Skin healed, and so, too, would Blake.

The air was much cooler, but more humid, as they settled into the truck bed. The breeze was chilling, but there seemed to be fewer clouds.

“I think we’re safe to risk it,” Yang announced. “And even if it does rain, it’ll only be a sprinkle.”

“We’ll just blame you if you get everything wet,” Blake said cheerfully, hopping onto the mattress. 

Yang smirked, but said nothing. That would’ve been too easy.

She pushed herself against the cab of the truck, sitting up and opening her arms to Blake. “Come sit on my lap, baby.”

Blake looked up, eyes softening. “Your lap?” she asked, a slow smile growing across her face.

“Yeah. I wanna hold you.”

Blake hesitated, then scooted up. Yang folded her into her arms. “I’m not too heavy?” she asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Are you kidding? I bet I’ve deadlifted heavier than you before.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, amused. “I might need to see proof.”

Yang laughed and pulled Blake into her body. Blake nuzzled her neck, and Yang closed her eyes as she felt those soft lips brush against her. She lowered her head into Blake’s hair.

“I really do love you,” she said softly. Blake’s lips twitched into a smile against her neck.

And then she drew in a sharp inhale as Blake sucked skin between her teeth. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Yang breathed out, and Blake let out a chiming laugh.

“Sorry.” Blake pulled her head away, and Yang was amused to see a blush creeping into her cheeks. “I just… wanted to try it out.”

“Please, don’t apologize. Like, at all.” Yang trailed her fingers down Blake’s cheek. “It was hot.”

Blake laughed again, a nervous sound, but Yang cut it off with a firm kiss. Blake returned it eagerly, opening her mouth to allow Yang access. Yang sighed as their tongues met, and identified the feeling that rushed through her as _love_. It was _still_ strange to accept it as reality; the logical side of her was still arguing against it, but it was drowned out by the sheer power of their connection.

As much as she wanted to know the _hows_ and _whys_ , Yang was content in not knowing. She didn’t really need answers.

Blake was the only answer that mattered.

Their mouths didn’t-- _couldn’t_ \-- break apart as Blake adjusted herself on Yang’s lap, shifting her legs to straddle instead of sit. Yang’s hands gripped Blake’s waist, while Blake tangled a hand in Yang’s hair.

“I love you,” Blake murmured into Yang’s ear when she pulled away. Her breath was hot. “More than… like… More than I can even understand.”

“Me too.” Yang’s throat was dry as Blake kissed her again, the hunger all too obvious in the fierce way she pressed their lips together and in the way she rocked her hips.

“Will we be able to do this as much when we get to Vale?” Blake asked softly, breathlessly.

“We’ll make it work,” Yang assured her, then laughed. “And I’m sure once this… isn't so _new_ , we’ll chill out, too.”

“Mmm… I don’t think so.” Blake tugged at the hem of Yang’s shirt. “I… I don’t think I’ll _ever_ get tired of this.”

Yang might have pointed out that her feelings might have had to do with her discovering orgasms so recently, but she said nothing. Right at that moment, she felt the same way. There would _never_ be a time that she wouldn’t want Blake.

The rocking in Blake’s hips turned slower, more intentioned. Yang was absorbed in the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she pulled the tank top over Blake’s head. Those quick inhales and exhales were almost _frantic_ , and Yang had to catch her collarbone on her lips. Blake moaned and tilted her head to the side. Her sleek black hair fell brushed Yang’s face with the movement, but Yang didn’t pull away, not until she left a mark.

“God, Yang…” Blake pulled at her shirt as high as it could go, and when it reached her arms, Yang pulled back just enough. She slipped her arms through and ducked her head out as quickly as she could, not wanting to waste a heartbeat. Blake slid her arms up Yang’s sides before embracing her to better reach her bra clasp. “I want to feel you inside of me.” Blake’s murmur brushed against Yang’s ear, the heat making her hackles rise.

Yang shrugged out of her bra and Blake swooped in, her mouth racing along the bared expanse of skin. Yang tipped her head back, swimming in a thick daze as Blake’s tongue flicked its way down her breast. At some point, Blake shifted a little, and when Yang opened her eyes, she saw Blake had pulled her own bra off and was working on the button of her jeans.

“Here…” Yang lifted her, easing her back down onto the air mattress. Blake’s breath caught as Yang finished undressing her with a few quick jerks. 

And _God_ , she was beautiful.

Yang didn’t think she’d ever completely get used to the sight of Blake stretched out beneath her, the way she quivered with anticipation. Not even the scar on her hip could mar this sort of beauty. Yang propped herself beside Blake, her kiss gentle as she desperately pulled her own pants off, needing to feel skin against skin. She tossed them to the side without a second thought.

Her hands led the way for her mouth, which stopped to suck at random intervals. Each time, Blake would make a strange noise on her exhales, a cross between a gasp and a grunt. Yang grinned, then continued to kiss her way down, lips dancing feather-light across Blake’s breast. She rolled her tongue over her nipple, eliciting a small cry as Yang grazed it with her teeth.

“Yang,” Blake pleaded as she sucked, then released it with a wet _pop_. “ _Please_.”

Though her mouth continued to wander, Yang slipped a hand between Blake’s thighs. Eagerly-- _so_ eagerly-- Blake spread her legs. She was so slick, so hot--

Blake’s moan at receiving Yang’s fingers was loud and deep, breathy and breathless. Yang bit her lip, watching Blake’s muscles move as she began to buck in time with Yang’s hand. The body was such a beautiful machine, the way each part of her moved in its struggle to climb, to ascend, to build.

Fingers thoroughly soaked, Yang moved them to Blake’s clit and began to rub.

Blake’s explosion was so powerful that Yang could’ve sworn it reverberated into her own body. She moaned reactively to Blake’s cry, overcome by the view of convulsing muscles and the way Blake’s mouth stretched wide. Yang leaned in, dropping her lips to Blake’s open mouth. She was surprised at the energy with which Blake returned the kiss.

She was even _more_ surprised when Blake flipped her onto her back. 

“I--” she began, but she was silenced by Blake’s mouth back on her own. Yang grunted as she felt Blake’s long fingers brush against her, slipping inside with ease.

“So wet. Did I do this?” Blake asked, her eyes dancing wickedly. Yang’s grunts morphed into a moan as Blake curled her fingers inside of her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was the only coherent thing that came out of her mouth, but Blake got the idea. She grinned, apparently delighted. Yang’s hips jerked and she closed her eyes, closing off everything but the sensation of fingers working amid her heat. 

Motion above meant that Blake was on the move, sliding down her body. Yang’s eyes shot back open so she could stare at the dark head between her legs. She gritted her teeth and rolled her head back as Blake’s tongue began to caress her. She propped herself up and reached a hand into Blake’s hair, holding her to grind against her mouth. 

Blake couldn’t have done this more than a couple of times in the days they’d spent together, but she was already figuring out (or _remembering_ ) the way Yang responded to certain touches, certain flicks of the tongue. Yang didn’t hold back the groans that bubbled out of her throat.

She forced herself to look back at Blake, whose eyes lifted up to meet her own. With a shaking hand, she brushed a lock of hair away from Blake’s face. Her eyes dropped back down and Yang clenched her fists at the pressure on her clit.

“ _God_ ,” she hissed, her fingers tightening in Blake’s hair.

She wondered if Blake could feel the echoes of her orgasm, some part of her mind thought as she began to peak. Just like the way she could almost feel the shockwave that had risen from Blake, she could only hope that her own body had the same effect. Regardless, it overwhelmed _her_. Though Blake’s name poured out of her mouth, the name throbbed in her blood, in her heart, with each pulse of her climax.

Sex wasn’t necessary to have Blake inside her. She had been a part of Yang already.

Sleep came to them easily that night. Between their exertion and the comfort of each other’s bodies, there couldn’t have been a better environment to fall asleep in. If only the weather could have cooperated.

Blake awoke first, crankily muttering something under her breath as she pulled the blanket over her head. When the first raindrops hit Yang’s face, her exclamation was louder and more colorful.

“Truck!” she said, her voice still rough with sleep. She didn’t give Blake a chance to argue; she scooped the woman into her arms, blanket and all.

“Hey!” Blake protested, but Yang was already scooting them off the truck bed. Blake didn’t fight much, only gave a cursory wiggle while Yang staggered to the passenger side. She managed to pull the door open and plop Blake into the seat. 

“Hold on a minute. Gonna grab the blankets, and I’m gonna try and get the air mattress put away. I don’t want to get it wet.”

It was easier said than done. After she tossed their pillow into the cab with Blake, she had to work quickly to save the rest of the blankets. They, at least, were salvaged easily enough, but the air mattress took too long to deflate. Yang cursed, keeping a blanket pulled over her still-naked body, dancing around to keep warm. She saw Blake peeking at her through the window, clearly amused.

“Shut up,” she yelled at Blake, making the other woman laugh.

Eventually, the mattress finished deflating. Yang wasted no time on folding it neatly. She crammed it into her cargo box, then ran back into the cab. Blake laughed afresh, opening the door just as Yang got to it.

“Fucking rain!” Yang muttered, clambering into the cab. “This motherfucking, bullshitting--”

“You’re always so classy,” Blake said with a chuckle. She opened her blanket, which was mostly dry and very warm. “You’re shivering.”

“Because it’s fuckin’ _cold_!” Yang whined, burrowing into it, into her.

“And you didn’t think to put your clothes back on?”

“I didn’t think it was gonna take so long. I was pretty sure I could handle it,” she grumbled. She sighed in appreciation as Blake began to rub at her arm, restoring some warmth to it.

“So tough.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Maybe.” 

Yang poked Blake in the side, making her squeal. “You better watch yourself, Belladonna,” she warned, “or I’ll _really_ show you _tough_.”

“What does that even mean?” 

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll think of something.” Despite her words, her touch was full of tenderness as she arranged Blake against her, making their cramped position as comfortable as she could. They’d have to spend what was left of the night in the truck; the trail they were on had been pretty straightforward, but the last thing Yang wanted to risk was getting stuck on a rock, in the middle of the night, in the rain. 

She warmed up quickly. Body heat was the best way to keep warm, she remembered with amusement as Blake snuggled against her. She could recall in some outdoor survival class she’d taken as a kid that one of the ways to help someone with hypothermia was getting them skin-to-skin with you. Not that Yang would have caught hypothermia, but the method was still effective against the chill. It was good for physical comfort, as well, but protection against hypothermia sounded more noble.

“Are we sleeping in the truck now?” Blake asked, sitting up long enough to tuck the pillow behind Yang’s head. Her own pillow soon became clear as she rested her head on Yang’s chest. 

“Yeah. Too dangerous to leave right now. It’s dark _and_ rainy.”

“ _It was a dark and stormy night_ ,” Blake recited dreamily.

“It’s not so bad, though!” Yang ran her hands up and down Blake’s back. “A little tight, but it’s warm. You’re pretty cozy.”

“Mmm.” Blake nestled her face into her, signalling the end of the conversation.

“G’night… again.” Yang smiled as she closed her eyes.

She definitely regretted her decisions about camping the next morning. Her muscles screamed as she stretched out slowly, doing her best to not wake the woman still sleeping against her. She craned her neck, trying to get a good view of herself in the side mirror, but it was too splattered with raindrops. Her hair was probably a lost cause, anyway, Yang thought unhappily.

Blake woke not too long after, probably from Yang’s fidgety movements. She stretched her legs along the bench, joints popping. “What time is it?” she asked, sounding as if she were half-dazed. 

“Seven. Fuck, we shoulda slept in a hotel.”

“But _nooo_ , we had to sleep under the stars one more time.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yang flicked Blake’s shoulder, making the other woman laugh. “It was worth a shot.”

“Dinner was better than fast food, at least,” Blake conceded.

“You hungry?”

“A little, but I just want to lay here a little longer.” Yang circled her arms around Blake, sharing the sentiment. Blake wiggled against her. “You feel nice.”

“So do you.” She planted a sleepy kiss on Blake’s forehead. “Did you sleep okay?”

“As well as can be expected for sleeping in a truck. God, I could use a shower.”

“Same. How’s my hair?”

Blake pulled away, giving Yang a considering look before smirking. “It looks like you slept in a truck last night. After getting caught in the rain.”

“Fuck.”

It could have been easy to stay grumpy at the idea of her hair being in such disarray, but Blake’s laugh, still low and husky from sleep, pulled her out of it. Yang found herself smiling again.

How had she lived without hearing that laugh?

The storm had broken, and blue sky could be seen through the treetops. It would be a great day for a drive, Yang thought with a heavy heart. The last day. By that night, they’d be in Vale, in Patch…

With her family.

There were still so many things left to decide. What to tell her family, what she would say to her father that night, how it would be, to live an actual house again with her _girlfriend_...

Still, she smiled, an uncontrolled reaction as Blake’s fingers played on her skin, dancing across a breast. She made a pleased sigh, pulling Blake into her lap. Later. She would save her worries for _later_ , and spend the morning in the _now_.

All she wanted _now_ was to be here, Blake in her arms, tangled in blankets and sunlight.

They stayed there for nearly an hour, half-dozing, relishing in the sensation of their skins together. It was as if the world melted away to forest, leaving them in peace. It was their own private bubble in space, in time, in something both recognizable and new. This was all they ever needed. 

Yet the outside world was still there. When Yang’s phone buzzed in the cupholder, Blake reached for it. At Yang’s nod, she answered and put the phone on speaker. 

“ _It’s today!_ ” Ruby crowed. “ _How much longer?!_ ”

“Good morning to you, too, Ruby,” Blake said, unable to stop a yawn from following her words.

“Christ, you sound too awake,” Yang muttered to her sister. “We haven’t left yet. I think Vale is about eight hours from here, though.”

“ _So you’ll be home for dinner!_ ”

“Sounds about right.”

“ _What do you guys want? Dad’s going to the store in a little bit, so he wants to know what to get. Anything special?_ ”

Yang raised an eyebrow at Blake, who shrugged.

“I dunno. Anything home-cooked is nice. I’ve eaten so much fast food that I just might have a heart attack before we make it to Vale.”

“ _Don’t do that_.”

“Sorry. I can feel my arteries clogging as we speak.”

“ _So, salad. Lots of salad for you._ ”

“Ew, that’s _not_ what I meant.” Yang glared at Blake, who was snorting with laughter. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you, because if I’m eating salad, _you’re_ eating salad.”

“ _We could make tuna salad!_ ” Ruby said brightly. “ _Cat Faunus like tuna, right?_ ”

“That’s awful, Ruby!” Yang replied, but neither she nor Blake could stop that laughter that bubbled up at the seriousness of Ruby’s tone. 

“ _Guysss, why are you laughing at meee?_ ”

It was so strange to think that later that day, they’d see Ruby face-to-face. Yang’s teasing could give way to playful poking, tickling, and headlocks. She was curious, as well, to see how Blake would fare with Ruby. It was almost easy on the phone, when there was a physical separation between them. In person, though, Ruby was a whirlwind of playfulness and affection. 

She’d warn Blake, but as she watched Blake laugh along with Ruby at some joke, Yang had a feeling that this worry would be for nothing.

Between Yang and Blake, they finished off an entire six-pack of eggs. The morning was still cool enough that the warmth of scrambled eggs was welcome. Yang drowned hers in ketchup while Blake looked on, bemused.

“So, how long have we been dating?” Yang asked, snapping her fingers before shoveling a bite of eggs into her mouth.

“Like, a week?”

“No. I mean, for our cover story.” Her mouth was still half-full, and Blake made a face. Yang swallowed. “Like, what are we going to tell Dad?”

“Oh!” A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Six months? Does that sound right?”

“I don’t know… Ruby might be suspicious, since I haven’t mentioned it before.” Yang sighed. “I don’t know. We might need to tell Ruby the truth. She’s into weird shit like black holes and other universes and stuff, so maybe she’ll be a little more understanding.”

“Worst case scenario? She thinks we’re crazy.”

“Which is entirely possible.” Yang stabbed at her eggs. “Dad, though… We could probably get away with telling him something more realistic. Six months might work for him.”

“All right.” Blake looked off into the distance, thinking. “So, six months ago we met… where?”

“Vacuo, since I was living there at the time.”

“I’ve never been to Vacuo. Where would we have met?”

“Yikes. Leave the details to me, then. I might have to give you a crash-course on Vacuo.” Yang chewed her last bite of eggs, trying to imagine where Blake might have been in a Vacuo-life. “How about… I met you at… the gym.”

“The gym?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, that’s probably not realistic.” To Yang’s outstretched hang, Blake handed over her empty plate. “I don’t go to the gym much, and when I do, I don’t talk to people.”

“Maybe you did this time!”

“I’m telling you, I wouldn’t have!”

The discussion continued for way too long. They had finished packing up their gear, putting away their trash, and folding up the mattress by the time they’d settled on a story. It would be easier to stick to as many facts as possible, considering they would probably have to go to Menagerie, or even interact with Adam, to straighten out Blake’s affairs. Blake and Yang, they would say, had met at one of Yang’s work functions. Blake would be a consultant from Menagerie who had been in a bad relationship. Somehow, Yang had charmed her way into Blake’s life and helped her leave her abusive boyfriend. Without a permanent job in Vacuo, it was entirely plausible that this fictitious version of Blake would move east with Yang.

“Ruby, though,” Yang said as the truck bounced down the trail, “will see through that story pretty quickly. So we’d better let her in on this before we give the story to Dad, or else she’ll blow it.”

“Is she discreet at all?” Blake asked, sounding a little worried.

“She’s better now than she used to be. And Dad’s oblivious enough that he won’t notice any minor slip-ups. This’ll all work out, baby. I promise.” There was a small stretch of smooth trail, and Yang gave Blake’s thigh a quick, reassuring squeeze.

There were puddles throughout the trail that Yang splashed the truck through happily. A couple times, Blake had to close her eyes and white-knuckle the handle over her head. Maybe their cover story hadn’t been the reason she’d sounded so worried, Yang realized as the truck gave a might bounce. It might just be her driving.

Blake visibly relaxed once they were back on the main road. “What, don’t you trust my driving?” Yang teased, purposely swerving over the yellow lines.

“ _Yang!_ ” Blake squealed. Laughing, Yang straightened the truck out and Blake whacked her on the arm. “I swear, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“I did tae-kwon-do for three years!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll just sit on you.” Yang paused, reconsidering her statement. “But I might do that anyway.”

The way Blake spluttered was worth the poke she delivered to Yang’s ribs.

The drive had them straddling the ocean and the lush forests, never staying by one for very long. Once the coffee hit, Yang was able to think up more details for their elaborate story. 

“So, like, if we snuck you out of your house in Vacuo in the middle of the night--”

“Is your Dad _really_ going to want details like that?”

“It’s giving the story _depth_ , Belladonna! I thought you lit majors were supposed to be all about that.”

“In _literature_.”

“This _could_ be literature!” Yang smacked the steering wheel for emphasis. Blake sighed.

In actuality, continuously coming up with details for their story meant that there wasn’t much room left in Yang’s head to worry. There was something to be said for distraction, and maybe Blake understood that in the way she played along with Yang’s rambling. 

They didn’t stop at any of the tourist attractions as they stopped closer. The closer they got to Vale, the more familiar the sights. Places she’d been on vacations with her family, historical sites she’d visited on field trips, a national park she’d spent a lot of time camping in. The backstory she was spinning eventually silenced as she lapsed, without realizing it, into broody silence.

This, too, Blake tolerated until they stopped outside of Vale. There was a scenic overlook that Yang pulled off at, wanting Blake to be able to enjoy her first glimpse of the city below them. 

“This is beautiful,” Blake said, awed. Yang nodded. She knew the city too well to see its beauty. All she could think of were rats the size of terriers, the litter in the streets, the homicidal pigeons. There were some interesting things to do, but being in such close proximity to Patch was wearing on her nerves.

“We can go into the city this week, if you’d like.”

“I’d love to. I’ve heard so much about Vale all my life. It’s pretty amazing that I actually made it here.” She offered Yang a smile, which she returned a second too late. Blake’s faded. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Yang shrugged. “I just… never imagined I’d be back. There’s just… a lot of bad memories here.”

“I get that.” Blake set a hand on Yang’s arm. “I’ll be with you, every step of the way.”

“I know.” Yang put her own hand on top of Blake’s. She tried to smile. “Maybe we can make some new memories here, yeah? Good ones?”

“Of course. We’ll have so many good ones that you won’t even remember the bad ones.”

It was little comfort, but the fact that it was there at all was more than Yang was used to. She leaned against Blake, who wrapped an arm around her.

“We will. You’ll see,” Blake reiterated. Yang kissed the top of her head, finding strength in that promise. She pulled back, took Yang’s cheeks in her hands, and repeated, “We _will_.”

Promises sealed with a kiss _had_ to be true, didn’t they?

They circumvented the city. It took longer, but it meant there was less traffic to deal with. There would be a lot of traffic anyway, but outside the city, it at least felt like they were making progress. She turned up the music, not saying a word as Blake slid across the seat to sit beside her. Still, she was grateful, and she pulled one hand away from the steering wheel in order to keep an arm around her.

Patch was typical suburbia, with cookie-cutter houses and manicured lawns. Driving down these streets was like plunging back into her past. Everything was the same, but felt so different, so old.

Chestnut Street. Holly Street. Birch Street. As a kid, she’d been so amazed when she realized that not every street in the world was named after a kind of tree. Yet here they were again.

Kids ran down the streets. The occasional cyclist passed them, waving good-naturedly at the strangers in the tired old truck. There was the playground that Yang had so often taken Ruby to as a child. There was the house with the plastic flamingos and turtle statue. The flamingos looked a little more sunbleached than Yang remembered, but they still stood proudly, waiting for her.

The Xiao Long house was no different than any of the others. The garage was open, still so full of boxes that Tai’s station wagon couldn’t even fit inside. Yang parked the truck beside the car, and said nothing for a full moment as she stared at the boxes in front of her.

She wondered how many were hers.

“I’m right here, baby,” Blake murmured, twining Yang’s fingers in her own. Yang nodded, took a deep breath, then turned the truck off.

Hand-in-hand, Yang led Blake up the small pathway. The rose bushes that Summer had planted so long ago still lined the side of the house, neatly pruned. Reds, pinks, whites, and yellows were blooming, welcoming Yang home.

When she’d left, the doorbell hadn’t worked. To be on the safe side, in case it was still broken, she rapped the door with her knuckles, loudly enough to get the attention of anyone inside. It couldn’t have been ten seconds before the door pulled open.

“ _Yang!_ ” Ruby screeched, throwing her arms around her sister. A dog barked in the background, but all Yang could focus on was her sister, her sweet sister. Ruby had cut her hair short recently, and it was jarring, but flattering. And had Ruby always been so tall? Despite the weighing anxiety of seeing her father, seeing her sister at last lightened that burden a little. 

“I _told_ you I’d make it!” Yang laughed, tightening her hold around Ruby and swinging her in a tight circle. Ruby cackled.

“Did you bring me fudge?!” she demanded as Yang set her back down. Before she could answer, Ruby remembered Blake and rounded on her. “And _you’re_ Blake!” she declared. Without another word, she seized Blake into an almost strangling hug.

“Please don’t kill her,” Yang remarked mildly. Ruby released a bewildered Blake back into Yang’s custody. She took Blake’s hand, who gave it a light squeeze in return. “Sorry, Blake. This is Ruby, up close and personal.”

“Which is _better_ than being far away and… not personal!” Ruby grinned, her silver eyes glinting with mischief. “I can’t wait to tell her all your secrets.”

“Good thing _I’ve_ already told her all of _yours_!” Unable to resist, she wrapped her arm around Ruby’s neck in a headlock. Ruby made appropriate, exaggerated choking sounds.

“You’re _killing_ me!” she gasped out. “I’m _dying._ ”

“And dramatic, I see,” Blake said, a smile finding its way to her face at last.

“Yang?”

Though she was expecting to hear his voice, Yang still felt a drop in her stomach. She let go of Ruby and turned around, facing her father for the first time in two years.

“Hey, Dad.” She stepped back, regarding him warily. He looked older than she remembered. His blonde hair had more gray in it than before, and she couldn’t remember how deep the lines of his crow’s feet had been. Had she simply forgotten, or had they truly deepened in her absence?

Ruby, bless her heart, didn’t even seem to notice the awkwardness between them. “Dad! This is Blake! Yang’s _girlfriend_!” she threw emphasis onto the word, as if he might not have noticed the significance.

Yang was glad Tai hadn’t immediately tried to hug either of them. He looked at Blake, somewhat blankly, before offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Blake.” His voice was pleasant, but it was obvious all of his attention was on his long-lost daughter. 

A full awkward silence _did_ fall after he shook Blake’s hand. Yang made no move to touch him, and it was clear that he was at a loss of what to say or do. Ruby was the one who rescued them.

“Uh… d’you wanna come in?” she asked. She looked her sister up and down. “Your hair is awful, Yang. What the hell happened to--”

“ _Your_ hair is gonna be awful if you keep talking like that,” Yang growled. Blake’s snort of laughter was a relief to hear. “Can we come in and get a shower? We went camping last night.”

“Ohhh. Didn’t it rain, though?”

“Exactly.”

Tai stepped back, allowing the girls to enter. Yang couldn’t look at him. Instead she stepped around him and kept her focus on Ruby and Blake. If she didn’t have to think about him, maybe she’d be okay for now.

He didn’t follow them up the stairs, to her relief. Ruby led the way, bouncing up each step and letting out a loud whine when Yang confessed that she hadn’t brought any fudge with her.

“I asked for _one_ thing, and did you bring it? _No!_ ” 

“Yang did say you’re dangerous with sweets,” Blake said, smiling slyly before catching Yang’s eye. There was an unspoken question in those amber eyes, to which Yang could only nod.

“This is libel!” Ruby announced, smacking a fist on her palm.

“Wouldn’t that be slander?” Blake asked.

“ _Same thing!_ ”

“Not really--”

Yang halted in front of her room. It was almost unchanged in the time since she’d left. The hole she’d punched in the wall had an obvious patch, and the sheets on the bed were different, but other than that, everything was the same. A snowglobe sat on her dresser, a figure of a snowboarder trapped inside. A large, psychedelic poster of a pot leaf hung above her bed, still rebelling against her father’s long-gone ex. 

“Your clothes might be a little musty,” Ruby said apologetically, bouncing in after them. “But I bet they’d still fit!”

Yang watched Blake look around her room, suddenly wondering how Blake felt about it. What did she _really_ see when she looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, the prisms in the window, the stickers stuck to her nightstand?

“Uh, towels are where they always are!” Ruby told her, jutting her thumb out the bedroom door, in the general direction of where the bathroom was. “I can grab the stuff from the truck.”

“You don’t--”

“I _will_ , because _I_ didn’t drive for hours and hours and _I’ve_ got energy!” Ruby raised her scrawny arm and flexed. Before Yang could protest, she sprinted out of the room in a dizzying red blur.

“Aren’t your bags locked up?” Blake asked curiously. Yang pulled her bulky keychain out of her pocket and nodded. 

“She’ll be back,” she shrugged. 

Like she predicted, Ruby was back in minutes, looking significantly grumpier. She held out a hand without saying a word.

“Thanks, sis,” Yang said, grinning, dropping the heavy keyring into Ruby’s hand. “You should know by now that you shouldn't even try to get the last word.”

Ruby pouted as she stormed away.

“Sisters, amirite?” Yang rolled her eyes and plopped onto the bed. Blake sat beside her, letting Yang put an arm around her.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“True.” Yang combed Blake’s hair away from her face. “So… what do you think?”

Blake didn’t use words. It wasn’t words Yang needed to hear, anyway. She pressed a gentle kiss against Yang’s lips, imbued with reassurance and comfort that words alone might not have covered. Yang relaxed into the kiss for as long as Blake offered it.

“Do you… maybe want to wash your hair?” Blake asked when they parted. “I bet Ruby’ll bug you about it until you do.”

“She _so_ would.” Yang snorted. “Come with me?” she added, her question more of a plea. She wasn't ready to be alone here, not yet, in this familiar-unfamiliar place. Blake nodded, giving her one more quick peck.

“Always. _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, so I'm sorry for the wait and any choppiness to it. I think the next chapter will be the last.
> 
> I keep forgetting to share this BEAUTIFUL art by [tallgeece](https://tallgeece.tumblr.com/post/184171466435/quick-warmup-playin-w-some-new-space-brushes). I love it and I love you.
> 
> I've already started writing my next fic! I might release the first chapter soon, but who knows...


	10. Chapter 10

It _was_ nice, Yang had to admit, to enjoy a home-cooked meal. Cooking was one thing Taiyang could get right, and he pulled out all the stops with perfectly crisp chicken pot pie and biscuits. Blake spent much of the meal watching Ruby in fascination.

“It feels like I’m watching squirrel harvest nuts or something,” she remarked as Ruby crammed most of a biscuit into her mouth. 

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Yang hissed, poking Blake in the side. Ruby laughed, crumbs of biscuit flying out of her mouth and onto the table. “Ugh, Ruby, you’re so gross.”

“ _Mmf-rmff!_ ” Ruby protested. She chewed furiously.

“Well, if we haven’t scared you away by now, nothing will!” Yang turned to Blake, who had turned her head away from the sight to laugh. 

She felt Tai’s eyes on her throughout the meal, but he didn’t try to directly engage her in conversation. Instead, he spoke to Blake, asking politely about Menagerie, her studies, what her career had been. To Yang’s relief, Blake peppered her responses with references to their made-up story.

“Yang’s old company was planning on starting up a branch in Kuo Kuana,” she explained to Tai, taking another scoop of the pot pie. “I’d never been to Vacuo until that came up.”

Ruby froze, fork halfway to her mouth. Yang flinched; Ruby knew enough about her old job to know they would have had no reason to start a branch in Menagerie. She caught Ruby’s eye and gave the tiniest shake of her head. Ruby’s silver eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

“That’s fascinating. So what did you think of it?”

“A lot dryer than I’m used to, but Menagerie’s pretty hot, anyway,” Blake replied without missing a beat. “It isn’t too different.”

Yang knew Blake was thinking of the desert, where they’d first met. She’d come to accept that it had been destiny, but looking back on it still felt so unreal. There had been so many factors that drove them to that isolated part of the country, but they had arranged themselves for the two of them to meet.

She had thought her subconscious was messing with her when it had said, _If you don’t stop, your life will pass you by._ It could’ve been a Jim Croce lyric, maybe even from the song that had first played when Blake had gotten into the truck. But it hadn’t been, and it had been _true_.

Ruby giggled.

Apparently, Yang had been staring too openly at Blake throughout the conversation. With an embarrassed sort of smile, she sat back.

“I’ve _never_ seen you look at anyone like that before,” Ruby said, grinning. Yang shrugged.

“Good thing I’m dating her, then.”

Blake shot a quick look back at Yang, smiling, making her stomach give a lazy flop. _Good thing_.

After Tai stacked their dishes and took them to the kitchen, Ruby’s suspicion wasted no time in snapping back. She stared them down.

“What does a _doctor’s office_ need on _Menagerie_?” Ruby hissed. Blake and Yang exchanged a look.

“If you play along, we’ll tell you tonight,” Yang replied, keeping her own voice low. “Just… don’t give us away. Please?”

Ruby looked from Yang, to Blake, then back to Yang. “Fine. But only because _I like mysteries_!”

Yang rolled her eyes. 

Over ice cream, Tai finally found his courage to speak to her. “So, Yang! How was the trip?”

“It was good.” Yang paused, half-tempted to leave it at that, but knowing that noncommittal responses like that wouldn’t do anything toward repairing their relationship. She had to _try_. “We, uh… stopped at this town called Kuroyuri. It, like… does ghost tours and stuff.”

“Did you see any?”

“Nope.”

“Then you should’ve asked for a refund!” Tai laughed to himself, and Blake’s eyes flickered over to Yang. It was a silent reminder that she had made a similar joke back at the haunted bed and breakfast. The years apart couldn’t change their similar sense of humor, it seemed.

At least, while talking about superficial things, the tension between father and daughter seemed to ease. The road trip was a safe topic. Ruby seemed eager to hear all the details about the antique store, and Yang had a fun time recounting Blake’s experience with doughboats. 

“Well, you _do_ always burn them,” Ruby pointed out, scraping her spoon on the bottom of the bowl for the last bits of ice cream.

“They were just… _too_ sweet,” Blake replied, shaking her head. “It was too much.”

“Blasphemy!” The spoon _dinged_ against the bowl as she dropped it. “I love doughboats!”

“You’d eat sugar with a spoon.” Yang pointed out as she pushed her empty bowl away. 

“Maybe we can go camping this summer!” Ruby hopped up, grabbing their empty bowls. “I think Weiss said she was going to come for a visit in July.”

“No shit? That’s awesome!”

“Can I help with that?” Blake asked, standing up and making to grab the bowls. Ruby pulled them away.

“Nope! It’s your first night here, and you guys drove a lot today. We got this.” She grinned. “I’m so glad you’re back, Yang,” she added in a softer voice. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” 

Somehow, they made it through the night without bringing up past conflict. There was enough conversation about the road trip, Tai’s job, and Ruby’s graduation that it filled the night. The _talk_ was inevitable, Yang knew, but it was nice to enjoy their company for a night. When they were laid back, things might have even been normal.

It was only after Tai went to bed that Ruby pounced.

“So, why are we lying to Dad?” she asked in a low voice from where she sat on the floor. She was dangling one of Zwei’s toys in front of him, always pulling it away at the last second. Yang winced and curled her hand around Blake’s shoulder. The other woman had made herself comfortable, stretched across the couch and resting her head on Yang’s lap. She looked up at her with those golden eyes, offering reassurance.

“We… Blake and I… We didn’t meet six months ago,” she confessed. Absently, she combed her fingers through Blake’s hair. 

“I was sorta wondering why you hadn’t mentioned her before.” Ruby let Zwei rip the toy from her hands, and he ran off with it into the kitchen. “I thought it was kinda weird that you hadn’t told me.”

“It’s…” Yang blew out a long breath. “It’s probably because it’s crazy. And… I know you’d think we’re nuts.”

“I’m your _sister_!” Ruby said emphatically, stretching her long legs out under the coffee table. “I _know_ you’re nuts.”

It was such a lighthearted sentiment, and one Yang might have laughed at on another occasion. But not now, not when the stakes were somewhat higher. She didn’t know what she’d do if Ruby lost respect for her over this.

“We met a week ago,” she finally said, throwing up her hands.

“Wait, what?”

At some point, Blake had reached down to rub Yang’s shin. It was a comforting gesture, and it strengthened her resolve. “When I was driving through the desert. I just, sorta… found Blake there.”

“The desert.” Ruby frowned. “That really _was_ about a week ago.” She paused. “What do you mean, _found_?”

“She…” Yang began, but Blake cut her off.

“She _literally_ found me,” she said, slowly sitting up. “I was… I’d been in a bad relationship. My… _ex_ got angry with me over something, so he dumped me on the side of the road. In the desert. I waited and walked for hours, but Yang was the one who picked me up.” She reached for Yang’s hand, squeezing it, though Yang wasn’t able to figure out if it was for her own benefit or for Blake’s. Ruby’s eyes widened.

“So I picked her up, and she’s from Menagerie, so she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t _know_ anyone. So I offered to take her along as far as she wanted to go, and things sorta… happened.” She exchanged a quick look with Blake, who blushed. 

“Things,” Ruby repeated, incredulous. 

“Things,” Yang said again, firmly. A puzzled look crossed Ruby’s face.

“So when you told me you had a _girlfriend,_ ” she said slowly, “you’d only known each other for… how long?”

“A few days.” Yang’s throat had dried. She could never tell what Ruby was thinking when she looked like that. It was an expression she’d often worn while explaining strange theories about physics. This was only another equation to Ruby. “And I know it’s crazy. But it’s, like… I already knew her.”

“Like _I_ already knew _Yang_ ,” Blake added softly.

“It’s like… It’s like how I can’t even imaginenot having you for a sister. I can’t imaginenot having Blake in my life.” Yang ran a hand through her own hair, pulling at it slightly in frustration. This wasn’t coming out the way she wanted it to. She couldn’t even describe it for herself, let alone for her sister. “I mean… That’s not quite it. But, like… I’ve… never felt this way about _anyone_ , Ruby. I can’t even explain. It’s like she’s already a part of me. It’s like it was meant to be, like she was _meant_ to be on the side of the road that day. Aback road that _nobody_ was on except for _me_.”

Yang’s voice got higher as her explanation turned to ramble. Blake pulled her close, pressing against her comfortingly. She lay a light kiss against Yang’s cheek before taking over.

“It _sounds_ crazy,” she told Ruby, her voice warm and, thankfully, rational. “I… I thought I’d known what love was before. But this… this is, like… beyond.”

“Beyond,” Ruby repeated thoughtfully. She curled her knees up to her chin, considering. “Like… more than just _now_. Like not just this life, or time.”

It wasn’t a question. Both Blake and Yang nodded. It took a moment, but Ruby found a grin. To anyone else, it might have looked like a dopey grin, but Yang knew there was depth to it. It could have meant a million things, or nothing at all. 

“Well… it _does_ sound crazy,” Ruby agreed. “But I’d be a bad physicist if I didn’t believe in things I couldn’t see. I mean, that’s what physics is all about, right? Theory, possibilities…” She shrugged. “And… I know you, Yang. You wouldn’t say something unless you… actually believe it to be true.”

Ruby hopped up, coming over to the two of them, throwing her arms around them in a hug.

“I might not get it… but I’m not going to judge.” Ruby’s chin thumped the top of Yang’s head. “I just want you to be happy. And if _this_ is happy… then you deserve it more than anyone.”

Yang’s heart swelled. She could never forget how much she loved her sister, but once in a while, the intensity of that love caught her off-guard. 

She really had missed Ruby.

Sleeping in her old bed was a strange concept. It was queen-sized, so there was plenty of room for herself and Blake, but it felt too much like a part of her past to feel truly comfortable. She was grateful for Blake’s warmth against her chest.

This had been where her _childhood_ had been. It was full of good memories, playing with Ruby and hanging out with her friends. But it was also full of chaos, that last shouting match with her father, the desk where she’d sat with her computer to write emails to Raven, the ragged teddy bear she’d gotten from the hospital gift shop the day before Summer had died. No, not all of the memories here had been bad, but there were too _many_. Old secrets and old emotions lay in wait around every corner, under every shadow. It was an overload.

“What’re you thinking about?” Blake asked, peeking her head up from where it had pressed against Yang’s neck.

“Just… it’s weird to be back.” She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of Blake’s hand rubbing her back.

“It _has_ been a long time.”

“Once we start working, we can get a place of our own. We can start fresh.” She crept a hand up the back of Blake’s neck, sinking her fingers into that rich, dark hair. It felt so nice, so cool, around her fingers.

“A fresh start,” Blake mused. “I could use something like that.”

“Together.” Yang’s fingers ran up Blake’s scalp before combing out the long hair.

“Always,” Blake murmured, nuzzling back into the crook of Yang’s neck.

The lingering memories of her bedroom might have been heavy, but they weren’t so loud when she lay like this, with the woman she loved. There was newness to it, an ancient newness that kept all the old nightmares at bay. There was a foundation here, one that would only build. This bedroom was only the ending of an era, a jumping-off point. For all the cracks in the ground, this foundation would hold their future in place.

And, God, it would be beautiful.

\---

Waking up was disorienting. The unfamiliar familiarity of her surroundings threw her off and she shot up in bed . She looked at it wildly, head snapping from one wall to the other. It was like waking up to a dream, and a none-too-pleasant one at that.

“You all right?” Blake asked sleepily, rolling onto her side.

“Yeah, I-- Yeah. Sorry if I woke you.” Yang sank back into her pillow, scooting closer to Blake and tucking an arm around her side. Blake huffed and nuzzled in, her touch the only comfort Yang truly needed.

Though Blake drifted back to sleep almost immediately, Yang could not. Outside, the gray of early dawn was evaporating. It would be a hot day, she knew, but at least they could sleep in as long as they wanted. They didn’t have to be back on the road for anything.

Not that Yang was capable of sleeping in, but Blake could.

She untangled their limbs after some inestimable amount of time, careful so as not to wake her partner. Still sleeping, Blake rolled onto her stomach and snuggled into her pillow. Yang watched her fondly for a moment, propped on her elbow, wishing she could find sleep again so easily. It would be nice to just spend a lazy day in bed together, but Yang was restless. There was turmoil in her heart, one that she knew would keep her on edge until it was addressed.

Not yet. She couldn’t do that yet.

The hardwood floor was cool against her feet as she plodded out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She peeked in at Ruby, who’d left her door cracked open, and smiled. Her sister was sprawled diagonally across her bed, hand splayed across the graphic novel she must have fallen asleep reading. Some things never changed, no matter how many years had passed.

Noises from the kitchen meant Tai was already up, probably making coffee. Coffee sounded like a good idea, and though she wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be alone with her father, she had no plans on retreating. She wasn’t going to start her visit off with fear.

“Morning, Dad,” she mumbled as she walked in. Tai twisted his head around quickly, shoulders sagging when he saw his daughter. He looked strangely alert for someone who hadn’t had coffee yet, but Yang suspected he was feeling the same nervousness at being around her that she was feeling about him.

“Didn’t expect to see you up so early,” he remarked, starting the coffee pot. Yang shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep. Work today?”

“Yeah, but I was hoping I could at least make you guys some breakfast before I head out. What would ya like?” He opened the fridge, but Yang held up a hand to stop him.

“Just coffee, thanks. Blake and Ruby are still _out_.” She smiled a little as she emphasized the last word, the image of Ruby flopped across her bed still fresh in her mind. 

The mugs hung from the same hooks on the wall as they always had, and Yang helped herself to one. _Beacon Alum_ , it said under the school’s crest. Probably a new one from Ruby’s recent graduation. 

“Figured I’d offer,” Tai replied, shrugging. No words passed between them as the coffee brewed, and Yang was grateful. Besides, what was she _supposed_ to say to him? This man was a stranger, and she might as well have been one, as well. It was too early for this, and she wasn’t nearly caffeinated enough.

As the last of the coffee dripped out, he broke the uneasy silence.

“So, uh, Vacuo, huh? How was it out there?”

“Hot, I guess. Sandy.”

“Right, right.” He frowned as he opened the fridge again, grabbing the cream. “I’ve never been there, but I can guess.”

Yang poured herself a mug, nodding. “It’s pretty much what you’d expect.”

He nodded, then set the cream on the counter. He hesitated.

“Y’know, I’m not as dumb as you think,” he blurted out, pouring himself a mug. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, pained. “I know you’re still convinced that I’m this idiot who doesn’t _notice_ things, but I do. You’re my daughter, for Christ’s sake. I know a lot more about you than you’d think.”

“I never said you _were_ dumb,” Yang pointed out, setting her mug at the table. She didn’t like the change in this conversation. There was a charge to it that made her squirm.

“Well…” Tai smiled sheepishly. “You _did_ lie to me last night. I figured that out pretty quickly.”

The blood in her veins turned abruptly cold. “What?” she asked, eyeing him warily. He was a lot like her in the way that before the coffee kicked in, he was more unguarded. If there was a time he’d speak his mind, this would be it. She suddenly-- selfishly-- wished for Blake to be at her side, but she suspected that Tai would want to talk to her alone. Of course he’d do something like this.

“You worked for a _doctor’s office_ in Vacuo,” he told her drolly. “And last I checked, they weren’t looking to open any _branches_ in _Menagerie_.”

Yang gritted her teeth, plopping into her chair with more force than was strictly necessary. “It’s for a--” she tried, but Tai only shook his head.

“Just… please. Don’t,” he said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. Again, she was struck by the deepness of his new wrinkles, of the sadness buried in them. “If you don’t want to tell me how you guys met, that’s fine. Just… don’t lie.”

“Fine. We made it all up.” She gritted her teeth and drummed the side of her mug with her fingers. “What does it even matter?”

“Because you… You’ve been a lot of things, Yang, but a liar’s never been one of them.”

“Oh yeah?” Fury flared in her chest. “You sure weren’t singing that tune when you were dating Glynda. I _distinctly_ remember you believing her over me after I failed that math class.”

 _She’s out at parties every night_ , Glynda had told Tai, her calm voice laced with anger. _It’s no wonder she’s flunking_.

Tai, at least, had the grace to look regretful at that memory. “Touché,” he replied, swirling the coffee around in his mug. “I… didn’t exactly do well by you during that time, did I?”

“That’s putting it lightly,” she snorted, only now remembering to sip. “Those definitely weren’t your best years.”

Not that he had many _best years_ , though she wasn’t about to say that. Not right now. 

“What do you want me to say, Yang?” he asked tiredly. “I already told you that I’m sorry. Looking back... I should’ve known better. We weren’t fair to you during that time. What else do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know!” Yang snapped. She set her mug down hard enough that fat drops of coffee splattered out onto the table. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down before continuing. She wiped at the spill with a bare hand. “I just… don’t know. There aren’t any magic words that can just _fix_ everything that happened. There’s just… there’s just been so much.”

She shook her head, wishing for the clarity that her coffee might bring her. She took another sip. 

“I know,” Tai said glumly. 

An awkward silence fell between them, one they attempt to paint over with loud sips of coffee and noisy fidgeting. Yang tapped her fingers on the table, looking everywhere but at _him_. If only Blake had come down with her, she thought unhappily, maybe things wouldn’t be so strained.

But who was she kidding? It would have come to this eventually. She’d known it from the minute she set out from Vacuo. She’d have to face him. Alone.

“So, uh… are _you_ seeing anyone?” Yang asked, willing to say anything to break the silence. It was smothering her.

“Oh. Uh… not right now.” Tai looked into his mug. “After Glynda… I think I just needed a break.”

Yang nodded, understanding. She understood _too_ well. “But you’ve been adjusting okay?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, finally setting the mug on the counter to cross his arms. “I think… I’d been out of love with her for months before we finally quit.” He shook his head, looking more tired than ever. “Once it was clear you weren’t coming back, things got a little more… strained between us.”

“That’s not my fault,” Yang reminded him, feeling her temper start to build again.

“Oh, that’s not what I was trying to say at all. It’s just… I think I figured out at some point that what she’d-- I mean, _we’d_ \-- said to you wasn’t fair. And the way we treated you. She was still so sure that we hadn’t been wrong, but…” He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, oddly stoic. “I’ve lost too many people. I couldn’t just _let it go_.”

Yang looked into her own mug, still not wanting to look too long at him. She didn’t like the sadness there. She didn’t like the small tugs of sympathy she felt, either. He might have suffered, but it hadn’t been anything compared what she’d been through. She didn’t want to give him an _inch_.

“The thing was…” He paused, searching for words. “I mean, I knew you and Glynda butted heads from the beginning. But I thought-- I only thought that was because she was trying to help you. Y’know, like… being like a mother.”

“I was already in college when you started seeing her,” she pointed out. “I wasn’t looking for someone to _mother_ me. Maybe that’s what Ruby needed-- hell, that’s what I’d been for her since Mom died-- and that’s why I tolerated her for so long, I guess. For Ruby.” She frowned, warmth flooding her cheeks as the words poured out of her. “And she got along with Ruby just fine, and she liked you, but me? She knew I didn’t want her, but she kept pushing at me anyway. It drove _me_ out, but at least you guys could play the happy family for a while. It’s like you were all punishing me for not buying into it.”

Yang clenched her fist and her teeth, feeling the hot pricks of tears behind her eyes. She wouldn’t let them win, not today. She took a deep breath to slow the hitching in her chest.

“I’ve lived most of my life without a mother, and I did just fine,” she said as firmly, as hard, as she could manage. She hesitated before the rest of the words tumbled out of her. “So I wasn’t looking for a new mom. I didn’t _want_ one, not anymore. But… I _really_ could’ve used a dad.”

Yang leaned over the table, her face nearly horizontal with the surface as she tried to hide the expression on her face, the tears that fought their way out. 

There was another long silence, but the awkwardness was gone. She’d said her piece, and Tai could take it or leave it. As always, she wouldn’t get her hopes up for him to change. How many times before had he promised he’d change _this_ time? How many times had he broken that promise and left her home alone with a little sister who never understood? She learned her cynicism from him. Every year, she’d given up just a little more hope that she would ever have the father she wanted or needed.

Finally putting words to it was freeing.

“There’s so much I wish I could change,” Tai said at last. “After Raven… That hurt. Hard.” He blew out a shaky breath. “And then Summer… It killed me. And I was too… _stupid_. I should’ve seen what I’d done to you, but I was too young, too… _stupid_. So what I did... it was like… running away, almost. Mentally.”

 _Running away._ Apparently, she’d gotten her coping skills from her father.

“I just… couldn’t handle how _everyone_ I’d loved just… left.”

Yang surreptitiously wiped at her eyes to look back up at Tai. He was staring at the dingy linoleum of the floor. “That’s _exactly_ how I’ve felt, Dad,” she told him, unable to control the rising passion in her tone. “Every day. Everyone _left_. That’s why I got to where I was, and _you_ were one of the ones that did it.”

His shoulders slumped, and Yang noticed with a pang that they were shuddering very slightly. She looked away, giving him a semblance of privacy.

“How much could have been different?” Tai asked after a long moment, his voice not betraying any emotion. Yang shook her head.

“I used to wonder that every day.” She stared dully at her mug. Her coffee would probably be cold. “I… And I didn’t come back here to try and, like… change the past.” She thought of Blake; _Everything we’ve ever done has led to this,_ she’d said. So no. She wasn’t here to change the past. The past was what had molded her into who she was now. She wouldn't change that even if she could. “I came back to… I don’t know. Move forward?”

In her peripheral vision, she could see Tai’s head bobbing in a slow nod. 

“It might be too late for some things,” she added, looking up at him. His light blue eyes were bloodshot. “But… it’s never too late for the future. It’s… never too late to have a dad, is it?”

His eyebrows shot up as he glanced at her sharply. “If… that’s what you want,” he replied, almost in disbelief. Yang nodded.

“I’m… If you think you can, I’d still like one.”

He managed a smile. It wasn’t the bright smile of her childhood, but there was more hope in it than she could remember having ever seen. It _had_ been years. Maybe she had it in her to give him one more shot.

She smiled back.

\---

Yang crawled back into bed after Tai left for work, emotionally drained. The relationship was far from repaired-- there had been no hugs, no gushing over how much they had missed each other-- but it was a beginning. It had been a better beginning than Yang could have anticipated, and it was more than enough.

Blake was roused by jostling of the covers. “Are you okay?” she asked sleepily, pulling Yang close.

“I--” she began, but the tears she’d worked hard to keep restrained that morning finally gushed. Blake’s grip around her tightened as Yang’s body was wracked with sobs. She was immeasurably grateful for the safety of Blake’s arms, the only place in the world where vulnerability was okay. To think, she’d lived for so long without someone to hold her. How had she survived without Blake’s reassuring kisses to her forehead?

When the sobs slowed to the occasional hiccup, Yang wiped at her eyes. “God, I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“You don’t ever have to apologize for that,” Blake said, her smile still sleepy. “Now what’s wrong?”

“That’s just it.” Yang sniffed, resting her head on the pillow, her face inches from Blake’s. “Nothing’s wrong. I think… I think things are going to be okay.”

“It’s just a lot, huh?” Blake wiped away a blonde strand that had stuck to Yang’s cheek. 

“This whole fucking _place_ is a lot,” she replied with a short laugh.

“It’ll slow down. It’ll just take a little getting used to, right?” Blake nuzzled her neck, and Yang brought her hands up to pull Blake’s head closer into her.

Yang hiccuped one more time, and she felt Blake’s laugh against her chest. “Yeah,” she agreed. She closed her eyes. They were swollen and sticky, and she was exhausted all over again. The coffee either hadn’t been enough, or had been overridden by the heaviness of the morning. “I think,” she said after a moment, “that I need to go back to sleep for a little while.”

“Mmm,” Blake agreed, already well on her way there.

With nowhere to go, nowhere else to be, they allowed themselves the luxury of sleeping in till noon. Blake had woken up long before Yang, but she’d chosen to remain in bed beside her. Yang was a little surprised Ruby had let them sleep in so late; maybe she _had_ matured some, understanding that her older sister may have just needed a little more sleep.

This wasn’t the case. Ruby was still passed out in the room next door.

“Should we wake her?” Blake asked, amused. Her voice was still low from sleep, and Yang shook her head.

“No way. Waking her up is like... waking up a rabid boar or something. It’s only something I do when necessary _and_ with a taser on hand.”

“Yikes.” Blake muffled a laugh in her hand. “Good to know.”

After a lazy lunch of leftover pot pie, they woke themselves up by arranging Yang’s room to suit them a little more. Down came the poster of the pot leaf, and Yang set about getting prints made of some of the photos they’d taken. 

“We can get, like, a corkboard or something,” Yang suggested, setting Blake’s little bumblebee on the dresser. “We’ll put the pictures on it, and maybe some of the postcards I got… Or is that a little too cheesy?”

“It’s the perfect amount of cheese.” Blake finished arranging her meager book collection with a satisfied smile.

“Maybe we can get you some new clothes today when we do that. And shoes, too. I don’t know how your heels managed to survive the trip.” Yang grinned when her quip was rewarded with laughter. She’d almost expected Blake to fight her about buying clothes-- that first argument at Walmart was only a week ago-- but she only gave Yang a nod.

“I can’t wear these stupid touristy shirts the rest of my life.” As she stood up, she pulled at the fabric of her t-shirt, displaying the _Black Family Bed and Breakfast_ logo. 

“Excuse me, they’re not _stupid_ ,” Yang said, throwing a dramatic hand across her forehead. “Belladonna, you’re breaking my heart.”

“So sensitive,” Blake murmured, coming back to Yang with a soft kiss. And then another. And another.

Ruby was physically awake by the time they were ready to head into town, but was still mentally out of it. She barely gave them a nod as she toddled over to the coffeemaker. As far as coffee was concerned, she was as dependent on it as her father and sister. Blake shook her head as they made their way back outside.

“You _all_ have a problem,” she told Yang with faux-sternness. 

“I think you’re the only one who has a problem with it!” she replied cheerfully, opening the truck door for Blake. But as Blake sat, her expression changed from amused to thoughtful.

“I’ll have to see if I can give my parents a call when we get back to the house,” Blake told her somberly as they pulled out of the driveway. “I wonder what Adam told everyone. He was supposed to get back to Menagerie a couple days ago.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yang told her firmly. “When the truth comes out, there won’t be anything he can do. And _everyone_ will know.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” She stared down at the dashboard, then scooted closer to Yang. “He’ll probably come up with a way of making it sound like this whole thing was my own fault.”

“So?” Yang wrapped an arm around Blake, a position she’d grown so comfortable with doing in the truck. Logically, it probably wasn’t very safe to do this while driving, but oddly enough, it _felt_ safe. And she hadn’t crashed during the entire trip, had she? “Anyone who actually believes that isn’t worth keeping around. You’ll see. More people will be on your side than you know.”

“I don’t know...”

“They will. Trust me.” Yang gave Blake a light squeeze. She knew Blake wasn’t completely reassured; she still clung to Yang almost desperately.

“He… won’t be happy. When he figures out I’m with you,” she added softly as they merged onto the highway. Being back in the truck, on the highway, with Blake, felt closer to being at home than Yang had felt back at the house.

Even Jim Croce popped back up over the sound system to further cement that idea. He crooned, “ _But in looking back at the places I’ve been, the changes that I’ve Ieft behind, I just look at myself to find I’ve learned the hard way every time._ ”

“He won’t be able to do anything to you,” Yang promised, almost caught off-guard by her own fervor. “The cops will help. I’ll be there. If we play this right, he won’t even _look_ at you. We can just… get your stuff and get out.”

“You make it sound so easy.” God, Yang wished she could pull Blake into her lap. She was close, but she could still sense Blake’s need for comfort. Rubbing her back was the closest she could get right that moment. 

“I’m not saying it will be,” Yang told her gently. “But you’re not alone this time. You aren’t going to face this by yourself.”

“I know.” Blake looked up, and Yang gave her a long enough glance to see that there was a smile there, tentative and hopeful.

“ _But in looking back at the faces I’ve been, I would sure be the first one to say when I look at myself today, I wouldn’ta done it any other way._ ” The guitar struck its last chord.

Yang hadn’t expected to feel so much peace when she’d returned to Patch, but here it was.

Blake didn’t want her new wardrobe to be too fancy-- she was adopting Yang’s style more and more, of t-shirts and jeans and simple tank tops. She repeatedly promised that she’d be able to pay Yang back once she started working, to which Yang only waved a hand in dismissal.

They were _together_. Lines around things like finances could be blurred by love. 

“I bet we coulda bought you shoes from the kid section,” Yang told Blake very seriously as they sat down at a picnic table, ice creams in hand. Blake rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I’ve _never_ seen a woman your age with such little feet.”

“And I’ve never seen one _your_ age with such a big mouth,” she replied mildly. She licked around the side of her cone, stopping it from dripping. Yang shrugged, doing the same to her lemon sherbert. 

They ate in silence for a minute, before the summer sun could make a mess of their ice cream. Yang kept flicking her tongue suggestively, to Blake’s amused embarrassment. 

“You can’t keep doing that with _kids_ around,” she said warningly, looking around at a small family at one of the adjacent tables.

“They won’t get it.” She wagged her tongue over sherbert. Blake tried to look stern, but her expression melted even quicker than the ice cream. “And _you’re_ the only one who really gets to enjoy this.”

“I should hope so.” Blake’s words were probably intended to be calm, but they devolved into a small, shrill giggle. One of the toddlers from the other table looked over at them, and Yang couldn’t stop her own laughter. 

“Okay, okay!” Yang finally promised, snorting as she drove a hole into the sherbert with her tongue. “I’ll go into detail _later_.”

“God. I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Well, there isn’t much point, since I’ve already taken _you_ everywhere.”

“Everywhere? Really?”

“Well… not yet. But I will.” She paused in her attack on the ice cream. Blake had lowered her cone, her eyes half-lidded. Yang remembered how her eyes had looked the first time they’d kissed, how she would have sworn that there were suns, stars, and entire galaxies staring back at her, waiting. She knew now that they were there after all, in the vast space behind those eyes.

After Yang had thrown away their napkins, she rejoined Blake, sitting beside her instead of across from her. They had all of space, she thought, but she couldn’t stand to be even a breath away from Blake.

“Do you remember… in the books?” Blake asked as Yang shifted her legs around either side of the bench. Blake settled herself between Yang’s legs.

“What books?”

“ _The Golden Compass_.” Blake reached into her pocket, pulling out her own compass. She clicked it open, and Yang watched the arrow bob around over Blake’s shoulder. “There’s that bit… I remembered it because I thought it was so sweet. It was something I never thought I’d have. Like… something about how no matter what, even just bits of ourselves will always find each other, even just the smallest atom. You and me.”

“Baby.” Yang racked her memories. There was an emotional scene at the end of that trilogy, and though she couldn’t remember it word-for-word, she’d remembered the emotion. Even at a young age, she’d given up on finding any kind of love that could compare. Her heart ached for the little girl she had been. If only she knew what she’d find when she grew up.

Love had been there all along.

“Maybe this is something like that,” Blake went on. “We were pulled together… just like that.” She shifted a little in her seat, eyes on the compass, then turned her head back to face Yang. “Maybe my whole life _wasn’t_ directionless,” she murmured. “We were just… _pulled_ this way. And there were bumps, but we got here.”

Blake bobbed her head at the compass in her hand. “When you gave this to me. Remember? You said it would help me find my way home.”

“We’re not exactly home _yet_ ,” Yang reminded her. “Maybe once we have a place of our own--”

“Yang,” Blake insisted. She held up the compass, her eyes flicking down to it significantly. “It _did_.”

Yang finally gave the compass a look, and her stomach lurched. There probably would have been an easy explanation for it-- the direction they were sitting, for one.

Or maybe it was the truth. That’s what the compass was for in the books, right? It found truth. Even with a bubble inside the window, the compass would always find truth. It would find home.

Blake’s compass pointed squarely at Yang.

“ _This_ ,” Blake said, her quiet voice full of emotion, “is _home_.”

\---

"Every atom of me and every atom of you...We'll live in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pine trees and in clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams...And when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't just be able to take _one_ , they'll have to take _two_ , one of you and one of me…" --- from _The Amber Spyglass,_ Philip Pullman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics I used this chapter are from The Hard Way Every Time by Jim Croce.
> 
> Oh heck, that's a wrap. It's a heckin' wrap.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to all of you readers!! I know I'm not the best at responding to comments (I've been trying to be better!), but I read every single one of yours and love them. Thank you for them, the kudos, and the general good vibes y'all send my way. If you're at RTX, hit me up! I'll be there this year. ~~and maybe I'll bring goat cheese...~~
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter ([MKandtheforce](https://twitter.com/MKandtheforce)) and tumblr ([pugoata](https://pugoata.tumblr.com/)). If you haven't seen, I've already started my next fic, [Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726889/chapters/44418982). Basically, I took the bees and put them on a boat!
> 
> Also, I really want to share this art I commissioned from the amazing artist [thunder-kate!](https://thunder-kate.tumblr.com/post/184899774229/head-back-she-said-sounding-much-calmer-than) It's slightly NSFW, from the shower scene back in chapter 4. I'm in love with every part about it. She's a wonderful artist and person. If you ever get a hankerin' for a good commission, go to her!
> 
> Other general thank-yous include: real-life babysis [sunnyteea](https://sunnyteea.tumblr.com/) for getting me into Ruby and being my sounding board when I was planning this fic. She's an awesome artist, check out her tumblr! Sorry, I'm not giving you a full-page dedication, ya bitch. Thank you [halcyonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonlight) for looking over this last chapter before posting and giving me Real Riter(tm) advice. Mucho thanks to clam fam for being... clammy and FULL OF ENCOURAGEMENT. And listening to my steady stream of bitching about this fic. And thank you to all the miscellaneous people I've whined to. I feel like that numbers in the hundreds, but you know who you are. 
> 
> I still can't believe I've actually finished another fic. Wtf.
> 
> See you around, darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> I've used lyrics from the following songs:
> 
> Jim Croce - I've Got a Name  
> Toto - Africa  
> Simon and Garfunkel - Scarborough Fair  
> (I've been on a classic rock kick, if you can't tell.)
> 
> Thanks sunnyteea for helping me think up a title. I still think "Pork Chop: A Love Story" would have been excellent.
> 
> And I thought I was going to make this a one-shot. Ha ha... ha...


End file.
